She Note
by XxkikiroxX
Summary: If you were a girl,and you just so happened to be Kira, how would you try to L's name out of him?With two things, A: the help of your apple eating shinigami and B: your 'skills' of flirting. LxOC,and MisaxLight.
1. Chapter 1

hi!its kikiro,and this time,im not being hacked!again,i am so so so so so so so SORRY,to anyone who enjoyed my other DN fic.the hacker just wanted to sabatoge my little popularity on this site -insert eye rolls here-.so i thought this up while i was on a plane back home.so just for anyone who was wondering,i THINK that i will have to make it be in other peoples POV (the OC,L,Light ect...)because i dont think that there is anyone who stands out the most.and i will make sure to see that Light doesnt use Misa.thats something that just pissed me off about the series,but i still like it.ok enough talk,you clicked on the link for a story, so here it is!

_:i do not own Death Note,but i do own my skull mouse pad :):_

* * *

**-: Chapter 1: Getting the Note :-**

I looked out to the empty court yard. It was raining, no, pouring and I was in my least favorite class; Math.

"Ms.Konama, what is the result?" my weird teacher called from the front of the room. I looked up to him and looked at the board. _What the hell is this?_ I asked my self and then shrugged.

"When are you going to get serious Ami?" I he sighed. "Light?"

"x equals 4b to the second." He answered simply looking over to me. He was my best guy friend here in this hell hole of a high school. He's probably the smartest kid in our senior year. He is pretty good looking, with brown hair and eyes to match. But I wasn't into him.

"Ami, if you keep it up I don't think you'll be able to make it To-Oh with the rest of us." He said smirking. We both wanna go to To-Oh along with the rest of his and my friends. I don't care, I just would like to become a detective. It seems really cool, but I haven't had any real experience like Light. His father sometimes would let him help solve cases because he is in the police. Lucky…

I smiled, "Hey don't worry about me ok? I'll make it; I just won't be one of the super smart ones like you." He smirked and turned his attention to the front. And I went back to looking out the window.

I saw a big puddle with a small bud next to it. Then all of a sudden, I saw a notebook. I blinked and looked again. It was a note book. It wasn't there a few seconds ago, but now it was. I looked to the clock and it was about 3 minutes before we left. That's good; I'll just check it out when we leave.

"Hey Ami," Light asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you would wanna hang out with me and some-"

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Not now Light maybe some other time, gotta go." I said as I picked up my closed notebook from my desk left the room to the yelling of my teacher. Something about homework I think.

When I got outside there were people running to public busses and cars. I walked over to the puddle and there was the book. I picked it up and looked at the cover. It read 'DEATH NOTE'. I looked around,no one was near.I put it in my bag and continued my way home.

- - -

"Hey Ami." my mom called out from the kitchen. "What weather we are having huh?"

"Yeah I know, but I like it." I called back taking off my wet sweater. School was almost over and it had been raining like this for a good two days.

"Dinner will be ready at about 6 ok? Try to finish your homework ok?"

"Alright." I said as I walked up to the stairs to my room and locked the door. I went over to my desk and picked up my TV remote. I was going to watch a show that started in a good ten minutes, but now the news is on. I plopped on my bed and starred at the screen. I went through my bag and picked up the Death Note. It was all black and dry by now. I opened it and began to read:

_How to use it_

_- The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
_

_- This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing _

_his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_- If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_- After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

And the list continued on. I closed the book.

"Who would think this is real?" I said as I put my attention back to the TV. I didn't believe that this would actually give me the power to kill people. It's probably like those stupid chains online that if you don't do your dog will get rapped at midnight or something. I don't have time for some stupid crap like that. I opened up my English reading book and began to read.

"_Breaking news on the diamond thief, Hakashi Moro; He is in the jewelry store 3 blocks away from the news station. We are told that there are hostages inside the store. There are 15 police officers surrounding the entrance to the store as you see from the live footage." _Came from the TV; I looked up and stared.

"I wonder what would happen if…" I said and then trailed off. I went through my bag and looked for something to write with. I found a green pen. And opened the Death Note and went to a black page. I clicked the pen and wrote down his name. Next to it I put shot in the heart.

"Now to wait…" I thought out loud as I looked to my kitty clock on the wall. Soon I got bored and went back to my book. There was more talking on the news and then a loud 'bang!' went off. I looked up and saw a body on the floor and a man with a gun in his hand pointed in the direction to the body.

"Oh… shit…."I said with a mortified face. "Did I do that?"

"Well, well. Looks like you already got started with out me." a deep voice said from my balcony. I turned in shock, not wanting to have anyone know what I just did. But I saw a figure that was about 2 feet taller that me lurking in the shadows of the wall. I stood up and walked over to the door and when I opened it a creature with big red eyes surrounded with yellow, two slits for a nose like a snake, and sharp teeth was in my face.

"Boo." It said. And with a blood curdling scream for about half a second, a big hand with long fingers covered her mouth.

"Don't be frightened, I have no intention of harming you." It said turning me around and walking me into my room. I was trying to break free, but I couldn't. It dropped me on my bed and I was breathing fast, damn that thing was ugly and scary. Even for me.

"W-what the hell a-are you?" I managed to say.

"Well didn't you read the note? And how to use it?" it asked me. I guess my face gave the answer away.

"Well, no. I didn't think it was real." I said sheepishly.

"You thought-"

"Only until I saw what I did!" cutting it off pointing to the end credits of the news.

"Yes, I saw. Quiet remarkable for a first kill." It said looking at the TV.

"Well, you should know. I am a shinigami, a God of death. You should know that since you wrote a name in the Note, you can neither go to heaven or hell." It said over the opening theme of Magikano.

"Oh…well now I know I don't have to have to worry about anything." I smiled. "So do you have a name?"

"Well, I'm called Ryuk. And you are Ami Konoma."

"Correct you are, Ryuk." I said trying it out.

"Yeah, yeah; do you have any apples?" Ryuk asked really not minding if I knew his name of not.

"Um, hold on a sec." I said leaving to go get an apple and returning to give him one. He took about two bites and it was left to its core and then ate it.

"Ah, I love apples." He said plopping onto my bed.

"Um…so how long are you going to be here?"

"Until you fill the Death Note or until you die; whichever comes first."

"So, who am I suppose to put in it?"

"Anyone you want really, have any ideas?"

I looked outside. That was a good question. I saw someone get punched about a block away. Then I knew what I would do.

"I'm going to rid the world of all evil. And once that is done, I can command anyone do to anything for me or I will kill them…" I said simply. "I suppose I should be ready to buy apples for you?" I asked.

"Alright! I can care less what you do with the Note, but whatever I'm getting apples!" he said walking over to me and looking out to the rainy evening.

: x.x.x.x.x :

The mysterious figure looked out the window of the large room. He let out a sigh.

"I wish I can go outside, but I don't want to get sick." He said walking over to his computer and moved around the mouse.

"I'm bored, I need a good case…" he said going on to speech conversation preparing for another plead from some agency for a case that he just knew would be ridiculously boring.

* * *

i know that i didnt put Ryuks POV before the note was dropped,blah blah blah...but i promise that the story will go on just about the same as the series.just with the tweeks from Ami and diff POVS.like it?review!hate it?click the 'back' button and dont flame!seriously,i dont wanna deal with flames.will this continue?well that depends on YOU dear reader!aaah,sugar high sorry x3.  
im oUt.  
-**kikiro**


	2. Chapter 2

hey,wussup?thnx fr clicking on the link for the story!dont mind if i dont go reviews,i just write as i pleese.anyways,if you notice the OC's down in my story and you recognize a name from the anime world,it means that i really like them from their anime.esspesially haji and riku,yumm :).so here ya go,a fresh new chapter

_:i dont own Death Note,but if i did,i would take L and make him my cuddly plushie 4evaaaa x3:_

* * *

**-:Chapter Two: Discovered:-**

**:Ami:**

It's been about a week since I got the Death Note. And about a weeks worth of apples; yes if you are wondering they are all of Ryuk's. It's all he eats and amazingly, it hasn't gotten to my nerves yet.

"So…-munch, munch-…how many pages are you in Ami?" Ryuk asked while eating apples from a bowl that I have placed in my room for him.

"Um…I have about 2 pages every day so… I dunno." I said starring at the computer monitor.

xxaveragegeniusxx: so wanna come to the amusement park with me and some friends?

((ami)): hhhmmm…depends who's coming?

xxaveragegeniusxx: oh just Haji, Sera, Mika, and Riku. oh and me (:

I gasped. I um…sort of have a tiny humongous crush on Riku. Ryuk noticed and moved closer to the monitor.

"Hmmm?" he said.

((ami)):cool, ill come.when is it?

xxaveragegeniusxx: yay :D. its next Saturday and we'll meet at the bust stop on main street at 11.thats am.

((ami)): lol I know.see ya around ok?i g2g.

xxaveragegeniusxx: ok.bye ami :)

"Oh, suddenly you want to go?" Ryuk said

"Yeah, theres someone I like going so I might as well go right?" I smiled

"Ahh, love."

"Pssh, it's not like that."

"Uh huh."

I ignored him and logged off and went to my favorite news site. And on the spot where the major topic was there were four grey letters over a black background: K I R A.

"Ooh, pick that one." Ryuk said pointing a ling finger at it on the screen.

"Ok, ok, don't scratch up my monitor." I muttered clicking the link that opened to a dark page with white letters. I quickly scanned the article.

"Hmph, so it looks like they police are already onto me?" I said. Ryuk laughed a hackly laugh. I shut down the computer and turned on the TV to Magikano.

**:conference room:**

"Well? What do you suppose we do?"

"The serial killer has killed more than 100 people in a good two days."

"That's all we know?"

"Yes, we need to bring _him_ into the picture to help us!"

"No we don't!"

Was what was being shouted around the big room with many people in it. All were in some agency from a neighborhood police station or a high way cop. And of course the FBI, who can for get them?

"Fine! We will let _L_ investigate." Someone shouted silencing the room

"Umm…Soichiro, who is L?" someone barley whispered from the police section of the room.

"Oh, that's right Matsuda, he is known as one of the greatest detectives ever. Every case he is given he could solve. Nobody has ever seen his face or knows who he really is. And he is just referred to him as L" another voice answered.

"Well I've heard that he has already started to investigate on his own." A man in a big hat and jacket said walking up to the platform at the bottom on the huge room. The man placed a laptop on top of a desk and opened it. He typed a few things and then plugged in a microphone and faced it to the crowd.

"_Ahem__. Hello. I… am L."_

**:Ami:**

"Come on Ami, you've been writing non stop during commercials. How about we go and get some apples?"

"No Ryuk, I'm trying to get the criminals that have been aired."

"_And now, a special presentation on Kira__" _came from the TV. I turned my attention from the Note and looked up.

"_As most of you know, there has been a killing spree lately and now, we have a detective about to approach Kira. __This is being broadcasted all over the world right now as he speaks. Here he is:"_

"_Hello I am L"_

Now on the screen was a man with a name displayed bellow him:_Lind L. Tailor._

"_Kira what you are doing is wrong and I will find a way to find out your true identity and will-"_

"Heh, is this guy slow or something?" I said as I wrote his name in the Note. Then within moments he started to cough wildly. And then his head tilted back. Then the TV went off with a _connection lost_ sign on it.

"What the hell?" Ryuk and I said at the same time. Then a fancy L was on the screen.

"_Well now. __Isn't that interesting?"_

"…"

"_This was only __broadcasted only in the Kanto region because it had an abundance population. So it seems that Kira is here in the Kanto region. That other person? No that wasn't L, he was a prisoner going to be executed later this week, but you Kira had killed him. I am L. So come on, kill me now!"_

"Aw crap, he got me!" I said burying my head in my arms and Ryuk was laughing. I threw my pillow at him. "Shut the hell up!" I said turning my attention to the TV.

"_Well now, it seems that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. And since you have neither of me, you can't kill me! This will be really helpful to my investigation. __You have been discovered. Well, I have to go now, and thank you for giving me this useful information I look forward to you giving me more. Bye."_ And the TV went back to its _lost signal _stage and then to a weather report.

"Well, looks like I better find a way to get rid of this L." I said putting my hand into a fist holding up my head. "Hey Ryuk, I told you how Light's dad works for the police right? And how Light can easily get into his dad's files and we can solve cases?" I said getting my math homework out and changing my answers.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm going to find a way to get L's real name and get him killed. Because nothing will get in the way of me trying to rid this world of evil, not even a detective who won't say his name. And Light's dad's files are just the place where I can get the information."

"Oh, so you're going to be even more sucksih at math so you can get Light to tutor you and while you're at his house, check out the files with him right?"

"Exactly, and I'm not sucksih at math, what are you talking about?"

"Erm…ah…can I get an apple?" Ryuk said making me laugh. I opened my school bag taking out a spare apple I always have, just in case he devours the ones I have in the bowl. I tossed it over my shoulder.

"This is going to be very interesting"I smiled and closed the Death Note.

**:x.x.x.x:**

_"Well,it seems to me that you don't want my assistance."_

"No!No we don't!"

The figure at the computer sighed. _"I'm going to need the help of at least...oh seven of you?"_

There was a long pause...

"We have decided.There are six only that wish to assist you."

The figure sighed again_."Fine,I will contact those who wish to help.I suppose that we can find another one or so along the way.I must go now.Untill we speak again?"_

"Yes."

The figure stood up and walked to the window of the dark room.

"Kira,I will find you.And thanks to that mistake you did earlier,I can safely say that I will be needing some invesegators..."

* * *

ah finished.short yes,but i promise that the nex ones will be more entertaining.i pinky promise X3.  
-**kikiro**


	3. Chapter 3

hi!you people rock!thanks for giving me hits :D.hits are better than nothing.and like i promised,this chapter is longer.and wow,this took forever cuz i had alot on my platter,you know back to school shopping and stuff.ugghhh,i dont wanna go :(.but hey brighten up, i have a crisp new chapter and i think later today ill make a new one,if i dont get sent to bed before the sun goes down xD

* * *

**-: Chapter Three: L:-**

**:Ami:**

"Morning Ami."

"Hey there Light, how are ya?"

"Pretty good."

Light and I were walking to homeroom and having one of our normal conversations. But I had a huge text book with me this morning. Inside the class there were about 15 other kids. I took my seat in the back of the room and greeted some of the people on my way there. As soon as I sat down there was a sound of girls swooning.

"Riku-kun, will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Riku-kun, will you sit next to me?"

"No."

"Hey Riku, I made you a bentou-"

"Dude, I'm not gay."

Were some of the questions shot at Riku as he walked into the room. He had sleek black hair that covered his eyes and when that happened, he would flip it and girls would swoon. His eyes were a dark grey but most people would see them as black. As he walked closer to the seat he usually sat in, beside Light, he paused and looked at me.

"Hey Ami, heard you were coming to the amusement park."

"Yeah I was going."

"Cool. Sup Light." He said before he turned to Light.

"Hey." And they did their stupid handshake. "Yo Haji!" Light called as my other friend walked in along with Haji. He had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. Some people say we look alike except that I have green eyes…wait, the author didn't tell you how I look, did she?Well now ya know. Cue in the swooning girls, gosh, they are so annoying. But they didn't bother to ask him question's knowing that he would say at least once a day, "I'm sorry, but I'm not into dating right now."

"Ahhh, it's so nice today. How has your morning been friends?" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Its been good, thanks for asking." I smiled.

"Oh, and your coming, right Ami?"

"Of course!" I said stealing a peak at Riku. He was looking at me with daggers. And then I turned my head back to Haji.

"So, ah, did you get the homework?" I asked looking for a topic change.

"Whoops, looks like I didn't do it, but it won't look so bad on me. And I see you brought your text book." he said looking at the book on my desk.

"Yeah, I thought I should study a bit for the exams."

"Yeah me too." He said as the teacher walked in and began attendance. I looked around the room and saw girls giving me death glares. They didn't like the fact that I was friends with what they would say are the 'hottest guys in the senior year.'

"Ami?"

"Yap?"

"It's 'here'."

"Well sorry, I decided to switch things up a bit." And then he moved on.

_BRRIIIINNNNNGGG!_

And the class fumbled about leaving to their class, leaving with a friend or two to their next class. That's the thing with me; I have class with my friends after lunch.

"See ya at lunch Ami." Light and Haji said as they went to their first class.

"Ok." I called as I turned and nearly walked into Riku.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I fixed my skirt down.

"Oh, that was my fault, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Silence.

"So can I walk you too class?" he asked. I knew I turned every shade of red.

"Sure." I smiled and he gently took my text book that I was holding.

"Oh you don't-"

"I don't mind." He smiled and walked beside through the crowded hallway.

**:conference room:**

The number of people that were in the room a few days before has dwindled to six people. They were all sitting around the desk on the platform looking to the computer placed on it.

"_So I have scheduled for later today that you all will be meeting me in person. Have you gotten the fax about the directions there?"_ the computer asked.

"Yes, we have gotten them a few minutes ago." A man closest to the computer said. "And were you informed of the-"

"_Yes, I was told that you are the one in charge of the case. I should inform you all that this means that you will be risking your lives against Kira for this."_

"What? I cant do that!" called another man but he was the farthest from the computer. "I'm sorry, I cant do that so I will just be leaving." He said simply and picked up his things and left. The remaining men looked at him in awe.

"_Well I suppose we should be getting more people. Know anybody?"_

"Oh, Chief Yagami has a son who is really good. Wanna bring him in?" asked a man who looked the youngest out of all of them. "And doesn't he have a friend who's good too?"

"Matsuda!" Chief Yagami said turning his head to him. Matsuda had a confused face on.

"_Really? That's interesting. Would you mind telling me their names?"_

"I'm sure that my son wouldn't mind, but I would have to ask his friend. My son's name is Yagami Light and his friend is Konoma Ami." Chief Yagami said after pondering it.

"_Very well then, I shall think about it and I will see you all later."_The computer said and then the screen went blanck.

"So do you think he would like to join?"

"I'm not so sure… maybe."

**:Ami:**

"It's nice of you to be tutoring me Light." I smiled as I walked with him to his home after school.

"Yes, but he doesn't know why you want him to…"Ryuk said beside me. He wasn't going to come, but he just showed up out of nowhere a few minutes ago.

"No problem. I just would feel bad if I didn't help." He smiled and led me across the street.

"Hmmm? Looks like you have a follower." Ryuk told me. I quickly spun my head without thinking and saw a few people.

"The one with the light brown jacket," Ryuk told me, and I saw him. He turned to the nearby newspaper stand and picked one up.

"What's the matter Ami?" Light asked.

"Nothing…nothing. Come on I wanna see your sister!" I smiled beginning to run.

"Hey wait up!" he laughed catching up to me.

"I don't like this stalker guy…" Ryuk muttered as he floated along side me.

- - -

"Ami! How long has it been?" said Lights younger sister Sayu as she came and hugged me.

"Yeah it's been about…2 weeks?" I laughed. Lights mom walked into the room.

"Hey Mrs.Yagami." I smiled.

"Ami, you don't need to call me that." she giggled.

"I know, I guess it's just a habit."

"I'm going to be helping Ami out with some studying for the entrance exams. It would help if you don't disturb." Light said looking to his younger sister.

"Fine, fine." She pouted. "But Ami, you gotta come help me with my nails when you're done!"

"Ok." I smiled following Light to his room. His room is filled with books and stuff. He has a TV and a computer. I plopped on his bed.

"Okay, lets get started!" I smiled getting my text book and opened it to the homework we were assigned.

-one hour later-**(sorry for the skipping.i just wanted to get to the point :D)**

"So what do ya wanna do? We did a good amount of studying…" Light asked leaning back on his bed.

"You should ask him about it now…" Ryuk mumbled. I slightly nodded my head.

"Hey, wanna take a sneak at your dads files?"

"Great idea!" he smiled going to his computer. I walked over and used my hand to prop myself up. When it came to the password, Light thought for a bit, then typed something in and a bunch of files came up.

"So did I tell you my dad was in charge of the Kira case?" he asked.

"Oh ho ho. Aren't you lucky?" Ryuk laughed.

"Wow, anything up yet?" I asked.

"Umm…yeah right here." He said clicking a file and about 8 other folders opened. One of them said L.

"He's working with L?" I asked.

"Looks like it." he said as he clicked it. We both scanned the information. I didn't see anything about his name, _damn it, _I thought

"No way, he's meeting with him in about two hours…"he breathed.

"LIIGHTT! Riku's on the phone!" Sayu called from downstairs.

"I'll be right back." He smiled as he got up and left. I hopped onto his seat and went through the information.

"Ryuk, stick your head in the hall and keep a look out." I said as I clicked a folder that said investigators.

"Mmkay, but I get more apples if-"

"Just do it!" I hissed and he went and did it. I read the information over and discovered that there were 12 investigators looking for people who have connections with the police's information. Feeling like I did have a connection, I took out my notebook and wrote the names down. I would put them in the Note when I get home.

"Here comes Light!" Ryuk sang as I franticly fixed up the computer and put my notebook away and took out my iPod.

"Riku asked if he could come over, I hope you don't mind but I said it was ok." He said sheepishly.

"Oh I don't mind." I lied. "When will he be here?"

"In a few."

"Ok, well if you need me ill be with your sis." I smiled and walked across the hall and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" she sang.

"It's Ami." She opened the door with a smile. "Come on." She smiled as she led me into her room. She poured out a bag of nail polish onto her bed.

"Which one do you think would look nice on me?" she asked. I picked a dark purple and gave her silver spots.

"Wow! Thanks Ami!" she beamed as she looked at her nails. Just then the door opened. Light was there and behind him was Riku.

"Hey, Riku's been here for a while and asked where you were." Light smiled. "Wanna come with us for a walk?"

"Oh, well I have to go home. Sorry." I smiled briefly and walked pass them into Lights room. I turned and Riku was at the door.

"Want me, to uh, walk you home?" he said in the most confused manor I have heard him say.

"Oh, it's ok." I smiled remembering that I was being followed. I saw that he let out a sigh.

"Well…bye Riku." I smiled. He moved out of the doorway and his hand brushed mine.

"Bye Ami!" Light and Sayu called out. I said my farewells and went out and began to walk home.

"Well, that was interesting…"Ryuk said sarcastically. "I'm out of apples."

"Fine, I'll buy you some. And let me know if you see the follower."

"Ok."

I bought the apples and walked home.

"I see him." Ryuk said. I heard footsteps and slightly looked behind me. He was hiding at the edge of the corner. I turned and quickened my pace home.

"I wonder who the hell he is…you may have to kill this guy he's becoming a pest." Ryuk said as I walked into my home.

**:Matsuda:**

"Are you ready Matsuda?" Chief asked me as we walked into the lobby of a huge hotel.

"Yeah, just kind of excited."

"Come now, let's get the permission to go." he said as we walked up to the desk. We went into the elevator and as the doors were closing, I saw two more members walking in the lobby.

"So what floor is his room?" I asked.

"24th."

"Wow, he must be rich." I breathed. The doors opened and Chief led me to the farthest door to the right. We stood out side waiting for the others to get there. Then I knocked on the door.

"It's open." Someone called. I opened the door and we all filed in. in front of us was a young man with baggy jeans and a plain white shirt. He had messy black hair and big eyes that were all black, and he had black bags underneath his eyes. His skin was pale and his expression was apathetic.

"I am L." he said.

**:Ami:**

"How was your day Ami?" my mother asked as we ate.

"It was fine. I got Light to help me with my homework." I said as I picked on my peas.

"You've been hanging out with Light a lot lately…is there something I should know?" My father asked. He always thought that me and Light were together.

"No dad, he was jus tutoring me." I said as I looked to the clock, 6:30, Lights dad is probably with L right now…

"So I was wondering if it were ok if I hung out with some friends next weekend?" I asked wanting to drop the subject.

"That sounds nice. Where are ya going?"

"I'm going to an amusement park, do you guys mind?"

"How fun, who's going?"

"Oh just me, Light, Haji, Sera, Mika, and Riku."

"Dose every one have a date?" my dad asked.

"No, were just going to have a day of fun before the entrance exams."

"That's right, it's the day after, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going up to study some more. Good night."

"Good night." They called as I went up to my room. I found Ryuk lounging on my bed eating apples.

"Ryuk, you can choose the way a death happens, right?" I asked as I got the Death Note and my notebook.

"Yep, why?"

"I think its time I be a little more creative."

**:Matsuda:**

Well, it's been while since we got here, and lemme tell you, he's nothing like I thought he would be. He sits in a weird position, is always biting his nails, always thinking about something, has an extreme sweet tooth, and has a deep voice, like he's dead.

"So, about your son Chief Yagami, he and his friend have a gift for solving cases as we do?" Ryuzaki said. Oh yeah, he told us to call him Ryuzaki.

"Yes, he and her are both really good." He responded.

"_She_? Are they both together?" Ryuzaki asked with a little bit more feeling in his voice.

"No, usually she has been over so Light can tutor her, lately that's been happening because they are both entering To-Oh next weekend." Ryuzaki bit his nail as he stirred his cup of coffee.

"Interesting, I have an investigator keeping an eye out for suspicious people and one of them has contacted me about some students who seems rather suspicious." Ryuzaki said before he received a message. His computer had a large W on its screen.

"Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami has been contacted by his wife; she wishes that he would return home."

Ryuzaki let out a sigh. He took a long sip of coffee.

"Well, it is getting late. I suppose that I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll be back." We all said as we left the room.

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki, I got the pictures from Ouzo investigating the suspicious students, here they come." Watari said as I received the message. There were several pictures of young boys who seemed to be sad or depressed.

Then there were two pictures that stood out the most. One had a girl with brown hair and she seemed happy. Next to her was a boy with brown eyes and hair that was about the same color; nothing too suspicious. The caption said that when the girl was walking she seemed to be mumbling something.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" I said as I looked on to another picture. The other one was the same girl but her eyes were open. They were a deep forest green. She seemed to be looking around for something. The caption said that she had and apple one moment, then the next it was gone.

"Hmmm, well I can say that this girl has about the same things in common with the rest of the suspects except the apple thing…" I said as I took a bite of cake.

"Yes, that is also something I saw…what else do you think?" Watari asked. I bit my thumb with a smirk.

"And I think she is fairly attractive for a girl her age…"

* * *

uuuwaaaaaaaaaah i dun wanna go to school tomorrow.im going to be a friggn middle school senior.i cant wait to see all my friends again,i couldt hang with them all. freaknn.summer.that is so horrible,but hey, i get to see them.i promise,that i will try really hard to update as soon as i can.review if ya loved it.hate it?then may you find a better fic that you may enjoy.bye bye!  
-**kikiro :D**


	4. Chapter 4

yay,thanks for reading you all make me smile when i see how many hits i get :D.ok so before you all kill me,im sorry that this one is short,i just needed to put this one up before i forgot about it and,yea just read it :)

_:sorry,like most of you,i dont own death note:_

* * *

**-:Chapter Four: Amusent Park:-**

**:Ami:**

"Hey, can I come to the amusement park with you and your friends?" Ryuk asked as I left the house that morning. It was a nice day and I knew that today would be rather interesting. I spent all of last week just making sure that all of the deaths of the investigators would seem total accidental. And so far, they seem accidental.

"You already are so I guess so." I said rolling my eyes. Ryuk acted like a little brother, which could fly and has an obsession of apples.

"Sometimes your kinda mean to me ya know."

"But I always make up for it by buying you apples, right?"

"Ah, touché Ami." Ryuk sighed. "Oh so how is that guy going to die?"

"I told you, it would be very detailed, and it would seem very accidental." I said reminding him.

"Oh yeah…this will be fun!"

"Hey look there they are," I breathed looking at the bus stop where my friends were. Sera had her long dark purple hair loose and Mika had her fire red hair in a high ponytail. They were both talking to the guys.

"I see your stalker…"Ryuk said pointing one of his long fingers to the other side of the street to a man crossing over to the bus stop. He seemed to be taking not of something.

"Ami!!" Haji called making me look over to the group. He and Sera came running to me. when the got to me they skidded to a halt.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I walked with them back to the other three.

"Hey Ami, sit next to me?" Riku asked when I got to them. I acted as natural as I could with my stalker.

"Sure. You can have the window seat, I don't mind." I said. He smirked and I smiled.

"Ami, are you ready for the test tomorrow?" Light asked walking up to me with Mika close behind. He was one of the girls who would kill to hang with Light; I have no idea why she's here.

"Yeah, but that's tomorrow, I'm just excited for today!" I grinned.

"Look! Here's the bus!" Haji said as the bus pulled up to us. We filed in and the follower came too. He sat a seat behind me and Riku.

"This is going to be fun! Are you ready guys?" Sera asked in her seat next to Haji.

"Yeah!" Mika and I smiled as the boys smirked. The follower seemed to take note of this as well. The bus ride went on for a good hour with chitter chatter of the girls flirting, guys acknowledging it, and the occasional 'Bo-ring!' from Ryuk. On a stop about 5 stops from the park, a mysterious man got on. No one seemed to notice. About 3 minutes after he paid for his ride he took out a gun.

"This is a holdup! Nobody move if you wanna live!" he shouted. Everyone reacted to protect one another. Riku put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." He said in my ear. I nodded my head in 'fear' of the man. I looked at the others and they were doing the same. The stalker tapped Riku's shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid, he'll probably get you both." He whispered. Riku gave him a fierce look.

"Why don't you mind your own conversation buddy?"

"Yeah, what if you're his companion?" I murmured. Riku and the man looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked me with a serious face plastered on.

"I've read about things like this. The hijacker cause's a scene while his buddy sits in the back in case something goes wrong." I said looking at the hijacker that was holding the gun to the driver.

"Look, I'm not with him look." He said showing me an FBI id._ No way, they had an FBI man on me? And his name is Ouzo Doji…_

"Fine, we believe you. Now what should we do?" I asked.

"I'll think of something, you too just stay put." He said as the man walked closer to the back. I put one of my hands in my sweater pocket and my pen and a piece of paper fell out. I bent over away from Riku's hold to pick it up. I heard a slight click in my direction.

"Hey! What are you doing? Passing notes?" he asked walking over to me. I had a glare in his direction. Now that I thought of it, I was kind of scared.

"I'm just getting my pen…" I said as I reached over for my pen and then felt a grip on my wrist. He pulled me up to my feet.

"No don't hurt Ami!" Light and Sera said at the same time.

"Leave her alone!" Riku shouted.

"SHAADAP!" he commanded and pointed his gun to them, then back to me. He looked at me with devious eyes. I tried to pull away but he had a firm grip. He picked up the paper and opened it. I had a slight smirk on my face that no one would see. He crumpled it and gave it back to me.

"Just some homework…nothing important. But I want this pen." He said as he let go of me and turned around. I sat back down and Riku returned to his position.

"Are you ok?" he asked sympathetically and I nodded my head again feeling my eyes water up. He embraced me closer to him. "Don't worry." he said. The man twitched and turned around.

"WH-what the hell are you?" he yelled pointing up his gun.

"Hrm?" Ryuk asked cocking his head a little. "You can see me?"

"St-stop acting stupid, when did you get here?"

"Oh, I get it. That was a piece of the Death Note." Ryuk said walking closer to him. He had a wicked smirk on his face.

"WH-what the hell?!" he said shooting twice at Ryuk, making everyone react and hide their heads down not wanting to get hit.

"Eh heh heh, you can't shoot me. I can't die." Ryuk taunted. More bullets were shot and soon the bus came to a halt. We all picked out heads up and saw the man leave the bus yelling about something. Then there was a loud smash. I looked out from where I can see and I saw a trail of blood.

"Nicely done Ami. Very creative." Ryuk said.

"Thanks." I mumbled to the shinigami. After we all got out, the investigator walked up to me and Riku.

"I need you two to pretend we never made contact." He said. Riku looked confused.

"Sure. Whatever." He said taking my wrist and bringing me back to the others. The girls were crying and Haji was trying to calm them down. Light was looking for a bus that could take us the amusement park.

"We can take the next one. That's if you girls are ok?" Light asked caringly. The two sobbing girls nodded their heads.

"Man, all of this for such an accident." Ryuk said as we all went into the second bus.

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki, there has been a death." Matsuda said as he looked at his laptop. "It was Yoshiko Tenko. He was high jacking a bus and then he rushed out and was hit by a truck." I took a bite of ice cream **(kaawwiiii x3)**.

"That seems rather suspicious,"

"What do you mean?" Chief asked.

"Why would someone do that? Didn't he have a weapon?

"Yes, he had a gun and it says he was going to use it on a girl and thee driver."

"Who was the girl?"

"It was Konoma Ami." Matsuda said. I got brain freeze.

"Light's friend?" Chief Yagami asked. I took this to thought. "Is she alright?"

"It says there were no victims harmed."

"Well, I have come to thought that Kira might have the power to control a victim's action before their deaths." I said as I finished my ice cream. "I think that may be the case because it would seem really odd for a person to do that, maybe if this continues, I can prove it." I said nodding my head.

"That sounds pretty reasonable." Matsuda said. I looked over to Chief Yagami and his eyes seemed worried. It is really strange that she just so happened to be there. I wonder if anyone who are friends with her were there too.

**:Ami:**

"See ya tomorrow!" Light called over his shoulder as he began to walk home. I had fun at he amusement park. I don't know much about Ryuk though; I really think he wished he could be home. I was walking home with Riku, I let him this time. He looked like he had fun too. I haven't seen him smile so much like today. When we made it to my front door he looked at me with stern eyes.

"Ami, I'm not going to be seeing you tomorrow." He said closing his eyes. I felt my heart drop.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked. When he opened his eyes he seemed like he was in pain.

"Because, I'm…moving."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…don't know. I just wanted to give you something to remind you of me."

"What do you mean?" I asked and with that, he pulled me into a hug. The kind of hug that warmed your toes up. He rested his chin on my head.

"I'm going to miss you…"he said quietly.

"I'm going to miss you too…"I said. "Where ya moving to?"

"Somewhere in the United States…."

"Oh…" I said just as my mom opened the door. It made me jump away from Riku. "Oops, sorry!" she said closing the door. I looked back to Riku.

"I'll never forget you…"I said he nodded and went on his way. When I opened the door, my mom was there. She had a smirk on. "Who was he?"

"No one anymore…he's moving." I said as I went up to my room. When I got inside, Ryuk went over to the bowl and swallowed some apples.

"Are ya going to miss your _boyfriend_?" he taunted. I looked at him with a small smile.

"Well yeah, but everything happens for a reason right?"

"Whatever…"he said as I went to sleep. Not really tired but I just drifted to sleep.

**:L:**

"So am I in?" I asked Watari. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, you can make it to the entrance exams tomorrow." I nodded and went over to the window.

"So you're going to speak with them both?" Watari called.

"Yes, it should be rather…interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I think we may just be adding a suspect to the task force…"

"Seem so sure of your self?"

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure, but I know I'll speak to them both. Especially _her_."

* * *

sorry if you liked the oc Riku,he needed to get out of the picture if L was to be in it.i'll be working on the next chapter while i do like 23 pgs of math hmwk.cuz my teacher gave me th wrong book,so i had to do yesterdays hwk AND this weekends hmwk.w/e i dnt think i'll do it all.like it?drop a review.hate it?search for another fic!  
peace in,because it should never be out.  
**-kikiro **:D


	5. Chapter 5

hey peoples!oh em gee,you people rock!thankies to you all who have reacted to my story!ok,so i think that this one was finished fast because i started like...an hour after i posted the other chapter.but its up now x3.so enjoy it!

_:wouldnt it be cool to tell people i owned Death Note?too bad i dont:_**-:Chapter 5: Pretty Ok:-**

* * *

**  
:Ami:**

"You're late Ami…" Light hissed as I walked into the room about 5 minutes after everyone was seated. The room was huge and to get to the front, there were stairs down there, I was with a few people behind me and Light was in the back, so I guess it is in alphabetical order.

"I know, don't rub it in…"I returned as I walked down to find a seat. I found an empty one next to a girl with blue hair…because it was the only seat I could find. Someone came and gave me a test. Everyone began to write so I just went along with it.

"You there, sit properly." A room-aid said from behind. I turned my head to see a boy looking at me. He was sitting in a way that his feet were on the table, but no shoes. His skin was paler than normal skin would be; he had bags under his eyes and apparently had no pupils. His hair was black and messy. He seemed kind of weird, but at the same time, he looked…attractive.

"Miss tardy, focus on your test!" the same person that addressed the boy said to me. He turned and then I stuck my tongue out like I was five again. The guy smiled. I turned back to my test. He seemed pretty ok.

- - -

"Hey, did you get here late on purpose?" Light called after the test, it wasn't so hard but still I was stumped on some parts. Hope they don't hold it against me.

"You can say that I guess…you coming later right?" I smiled. The entrance ceremony would be later. You would have to walk up to this desk and they'll tell you if you made it or not, kind of weird if you ask me. The grading process is ridiculously fast, only 9 hours after the test and all tests would be graded.

"Yeah, I can't walk in there in just jeans ya know."

"Well I think jeans are pretty ok…"someone said behind me. I spun around and saw him again. He was slouching over with his hands in his pockets. I got to see what he was wearing clearly. He had a long sleeved white shirt, jeans, and a beat up pair of sneakers. He seemed to be looking us both down. Light had his usual jeans and classy button up shirt. I had a simple shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "And it seems that you both do too."

"Um, hi to you too." Light said sounding annoyed. "I'm Yagami Light, you?"

"Hideki Ryuuga. Nice to meet you, Light." He said. Silence.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Konoma Ami." I said stupidly after realizing I was late.

"No need to be sorry." Ryuuga said.

"Aha, right…"I said awkwardly. "So um, how did you think the test was?"

"A breeze," Light and Ryuuga said at the same time. Just then the mid spring wind blew and moved their hair in the wind. This seemed to be a tense moment.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you later Ami, later Ryuuga." Light said as he turned leaving me behind with him. I watched him leave and then I turned to Ryuuga, he was looking at Lights back.

"Your friend doesn't seem to like me…you don't dislike me though, do you?" he asked looking to me. I felt my face flush.

"Oh, no I think your pretty ok. He's just the kind of person who isn't so fond of being kind the first time around."

"I see…well I'll see you later then?"

"Sure…I guess…"I mumbled. He nodded once and walked away, I never felt so stupid.

**:Light:**

I arrived alone into the huge hall filled with freshmen like me. I didn't see Ryuuga, but I saw Ami, she was sitting in the front with two empty seats on either side of her. She had her iPod on and she looked very into her music. I sat down and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and then smiled.

"Hey Light, I knew you'd make it." she beamed.

"Thanks, congratulations for making it too." I said and she held up a peace sign. A girl came and sat next to her. She smiled at her, but after the stage was booming, she moved away from the front. Ami hid her head phones with her hair, obviously not wanting to listen to them.

"Yagami Light and Hideki Ryuuga, our freshman representatives," someone called from up front. I stood up and began to walk there. I saw Ryuuga come up from the other side. There were mummers that could be heard amongst the crowd. I looked to Ami and she smiled giving me a two thumbs up. We were handed something to read and he read first. After I was done he followed me off the stage.

"Light, I have a strong feeling that you don't like me, is that true?" he asked. I flinched at the sound of his monotone voice.

"No, I just think we should get to know each other better; that's all." I smiled. He nodded or something. I sat down in my seat and he sat next to Ami. I noticed she had her iPod off and was looking at the stage, like she was ignoring him. But her facial expression looked like she was tense.

**:Ami:**

"You are Ami Konoma, only child of two very kind parents. You went to high school with Light and were on a bus jacking and witnessed a death while you were there. You are interested in detective work and help Light out with some while you are with him sometimes…"Ryuuga was saying of the top of his mind. He continued on to things that I thought were supposedly known by a few people. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"Ok, I'm going to ask something. But I'm not prepared for the answer…"he said I opened my eyes and turned my head to him. I was frightened to how much he knew; he didn't look like the follower.

"Would you like to join the Kira investigation?" he asked suddenly. I didn't know what to say, I was Kira how the hell would I investigate myself?

"Why do you ask?" I said coolly turning my head back to the stage. I heard a creak in a chair and then I felt his cool breath on my ear. That sent a chill down my spine.

"Because I am L." he whispered, then leaning back in his chair. I blinked. I tried not to look shocked. So I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't give me away.

"Really?" I asked cocking my head.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I was thinking about asking both you and Light to join; his father has told me how you both are interested in detective work. I was going to ask him after I asked you. So will you join?" he said.

"I'll think about it…I'll tell you when Light answers." I said. He sighed.

"Very well then," he said and then he turned his attention to the stage. I didn't know what to do, it wasn't like being asked out on a date where you can turn them down and go on with your day; this guy is basically asking me to slowly give myself away. I wasn't sure what I would do.

"Hey, its time to go." Someone called from the stage. I looked around and saw that I was alone. I quickly got up and left the huge hall. I saw Ryuk as I stepped out.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked.

"Some guy told me he was L." I said simply. He seemed surprised. "And he wants me to help find Kira."

"Ironic isn't it. But the answer is obvious." He said. I spun my head at him bewildered.

"What?!" I asked. He sighed.

"You should join, you could get close to him and once you do, you can get his name out of him. Like you'll flirt with him, and you'll ask him his name." Ryuk said. I blinked, bewildered at his answer.

"Did I put drugs your apples or something??" I asked. I guess he is smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Hey, there's Light, who's that kid he's talking to?" Ryuk asked. I looked over and saw Light, talking to Ryuuga. I bit my lip. "He's talking to L." I said. I began to walk over to them. Ryuuga noticed and turned to me.

"Ami, do you have an answer?" he asked. Light looked confused.

"Yes, I would like to help you in the case." I said.

"That's good; Light is as well said yes. I will be seeing you both then?" he said. Light and I both nodded. He then turned and a nice black car came up to him. He then turned.

"How rude of me, would you mind if I drove you both home?" he asked looking at me.

"Sure, come on Ami." Light said as he walked forward to the car.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya at home Ami." Ryuk said as he flew up into the sky. Ryuuga walked to me and gestured a hand to the car. I bit my lip and then walked in. Apparently there were two rows of seats facing each other. Light sat on the left side. Ryuuga stepped in and sat next to Light, he put himself in his weird position. The car began to move so I guess Light already to the driver the directions. They were both talking about something as I listened to my iPod. I was busy messing with my thumbs and then I heard a door open. Light stepped out.

"See ya." Light smiled. I think he was ok with Ryuuga now. Once the car started moving again I looked out the window. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see him inches away from my face. I paused my iPod.

"Where do you live Ami?" he asked. For a moment I forgot my name.

"Oh, on Kimiko and ninth." I said. He looked to the driver and gave him the directions. I quickly shoved my iPod in my pocket.

"So, tell me, did I frighten you earlier?" he asked.

"Well kind of…" I murmured.

"Sorry if I did." He said and then he smiled like he did during the test. I felt my self drift to sleep. When I woke up I saw my house out the window. I felt numb. I looked to my left and Ryuuga was still there. I sat up right and saw the kitchen lights on.

"Well this is my stop, bye Ryuuga." I said trying really hard not to say L.

"I'll see you around campus?" he asked.

"Sure." I said as I stepped out of the car. I heard the car speed off as I walked into my home.

"Ami that took a while, what took ya?" my mom asked. She always wanted to know everything.

"I met up with some people, sorry I didn't tell you. I'm tired, I'll be seeing ya." I yawned as I walked into my room.

"Hey Ami, so did you at least begin to attempt what I told to do you earlier with him?" Ryuk asked as I stepped into the room. I slapped my head, "Oops. I'll do it though." I smiled as I took of my shoes.

"So how is he?" Ryuk asked as he fiddled with an apple core before he ate it. I sat on my bed and thought about it.

"He's pretty ok I guess."

**:L:**

"Well that went well, I got them both on the team." I said as I walked over to my chair. I sat and Watari came with a plate of strawberry shortcake and I took a bite.

"Really? None of them said no?" he asked.

"Well, Ami wasn't decided until Light answered." I said as I ate a strawberry.

"Well, you will tell the rest of the task force tomorrow?"

"No, I cant tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because, I have class," I smiled. Watari grinned and sat down.

"How was her reaction?"

"She told me she was frightened at first, but then she seemed…pretty ok." I smirked.

* * *

ugh.so tired.i dont like how this one came out.i think it could have been...better.like it?drop me a review.hate it?click the little back button and continue your lovely search.bye bye.  
**-kikiro**


	6. Chapter 6

wow,i updated!!it took a while to think up,but it took even longer to get done.whats going on?less hits?not cool.you make me sad :(.but whatever,ignore the random moodswing.heres the chapter.and i expect to see the picture Ayako!!

* * *

**-:Chapter Six: Messages, Stolen Apples, and Another Note?:-**

**:Ami:**

"So you've finished with all of those investigators right?" Ryuk asked as I gazed in the direction of the teacher.

"Yep, I'll put in the guy investigating me before I go to sleep. Everyone else is done." I whispered. Ryuk laughed.

"I still find it hilarious that you are working with L. He seems so…inexperienced." He said I had to control myself from spinning my head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he seems like the type that most people wouldn't think is attractive. And he seems the kind to not know how to show affection." Ryuk said nodding his head.

"…you've been seeing cheesy midnight talk shows, have you?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." he said looking at the door opening. I looked too and I saw Light. He walked up to me and threw a note at me. I looked up confused but he smiled so I thought it was ok. The teacher coughed and he scurried out of the room. I opened it knowing that I had a bunch of eyes on me. The paper had a message and it was in neat handwriting.

_Ami, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in person, which would have been too suspicious to other people. Light said he wouldnt mind doing it so I let him. This is to inform you about today's meet after school. I want you to go to the address below and be there as soon as school is over. It may seem rude of me to be telling you what to do, but this is where we will hold out meetings for the Kira investigation. All of the members will be there and they will make you feel welcomed. I shall see you later._

_-Ryuuga_

"I really think you should go. It would seem rude if you didn't." Ryuk said looking at it.

"Your right, I'll go." I said quietly looking at the address. The teacher dismissed the class and we all filed out.

"Before you go, can ya get me an apple? Or two…maybe even three." Ryuk said as I stepped out of the building. I giggled a little at his silliness and went to a fruit stand and orded his apples. I went into a deserted part of the area and gave them to him. I had one left and then a car pulled up to me.

"Ami?" said a voice from behind the tinted window.

"OH shit…" Ryuk laughed. The window rolled down and I saw Ryuuga's face cocked to the side looking at me.

"Oh, hey Ryuuga…"I said still holding the apple. He looked at the apple, and then me.

"Come, I'll take you with me to the hotel." He said opening the door and stepping out. I walked to the door and he gestured for me to get in like last time. I smiled happily and slid in. He shut the door and sped off. I played with the apple in my hands and Ryuk slid in and sat in front of me looking at the apple feverously, but I gave him a fierce look and he tried to control himself.

"You go the message, right?" Ryuuga asked making me jump at the sound of his voice in the silence.

"Oh, yes. Do…you want this?" I asked showing him the red apple. He looked at it curiously and took it in his hands. Ryuk was having a spaz attack as he took a bite. He made a funny face, but he smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL!! THAT WAS MINE!! GIVE IT BACK DAMNIT!!" Ryuk yelled. I felt my eyebrow twitch so I picked up my bag.

"My bag is heavy, how about yours?" I asked as I tossed my bag carelessly at the place Ryuk was. He made a frightened sound and he still looked evilly at Ryuuga

"Damn apple thief…" he muttered.

"Mine isn't so bad. Were almost here; are you nervous?" he asked. I had to think about that one.

"I think so; I don't get to see Lights dad much when I visit him. And I don't know anyone else so I guess I am." I shrugged. He laughed lightly and I felt the car come to halt. He opened the door and stepped out. I grabbed my bag and Ryuk slid out.

"Have fun." Ryuk said taking flight. I walked next to Ryuuga as we walked into the huge building. We went to elevator and I think we were in there for almost a minute. When the doors opened I followed him silently. He stopped at a door and pulled out a key and looked back at me with a smirk. I smiled briefly and he opened the door.

**:Light:**

Ami walked in and the first thing that happened was Matsuda jumping in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Matsuda and I told L, I mean Ryuzaki, about you and Light." He said turning so she could see me. She had a face that was overwhelmed. She blinked twice and smiled.

"Thank you Matsuda, it's nice to know that I was recommended." She smiled. She waved to me and I smiled. Then she turned to Ryuzaki.

"You're called Ryuzaki?" she asked. He looked as if he realized something.

"Ah, yes, here I'm called Ryuzaki. Hope you don't mind." He said and she smiled lightly and then turned to my dad.

"How have you been Mr.Yagami?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"You don't have to call me that Ami, you act severely polite. You can just call me Chief here, ok?"

"Alright then Chief." She giggled. She seemed like she was in a happy mood today. The others introduced themselves and after that we got right down to work. Matsuda kept asking me questions about her and it became annoying. So just thought I should tell him what I thought.

"Matsu, you know she is younger than you right?" I stated. He looked confused and then grinned.

"I know, I just thought I should get to know her better." He said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you should ask her yourself, it would probably make her want to befriend you." I said and Matsuda nodded his head and smiled. He acts like he's a kid again.

**:Ami:**

I never knew how much Ryuzaki liked sweets. Watari is coming by with more sweets every minute. He offered me some of them but I didn't take. I was busy looking at the information they had on me. I was amazed at how much they knew. I felt afraid. But I had to keep my cool. I looked at my watch and it was almost 6. I had my iPod on as I was looking on the information about the investigators that died and I heard the TV go on. I turned my head and saw the news.

"Whats going on?" I asked walking over and Light pointed to the TV. I sat next to Ryuzaki and stared at the TV.

"…_And here is Kira."_ The news people announced. What? I'm Kira, what's going on? And before I knew it there were the words K I R A on the screen.

"Ahem, I am Kira." A voice said. I felt my body go numb. A fake? The person went on about something and then it said about switching the channel. The channel changed and before us was a man that looked like he was passed out. Then the screen changed to the fake. I wasn't really listening but then there was a bustle with the room. Matsuda went to the phone, one of the men called Aizawa was busy with his cell phone and Watari disappeared and repapered with two TV's. And someone left the room. I looked around and realized that it was the man that's name I couldn't remember.

"No ones picking up."

"Their phones are off."

I was so confused at the commotion all I could do was look at the others that were watching with me. Light seemed perplexed, as was his father, and Ryuzaki was biting his thumb with a irritated face.

"The nerve…" he murmured. In a few moments I looked back to the TV and I saw the man at the door banging it. I could see an officer on the other side shaking his head no. The man took out a gun, and then he froze. He shook a little and then he fell on the ground. Then I realized my position, there was another person out there with a Death Note. Aizawa shouted something and I looked up.

"Aizawa, do not go down there." Ryuzaki said sternly. Aizawa was at the door and he looked back at Ryuzaki.

"He is in trouble! And you said Kira needed a name and a face, so what's going on?"

"It appears that I was wrong…but you cant go down there, you might get killed." Ryuzaki said looking down. Suddenly Aizawa was next to him pulling him up by the shirt.

"You said we had to risk our lives for this, now you are changing your mind?!"

"…I meant what I said, but this is a real threat and it would be horrible if we lost someone else now please, control yourself Aizawa." Ryuzaki said tightening his grip on his legs. "We lost Ukita…" he said sadly. It's a shame; I never learned his name until he died. Aizawa walked away and Light went to go help calm him down. I felt like I was invisible in the room. I looked to Ryuzaki and he seemed really upset. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Go do something to make him feel better, remember Ami." Ryuk said suddenly and then he disappeared through the wall. Damn shinigami, he should have came in the beginning. I stood up and faced Ryuzaki. He looked at me with distress eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

**:L:**

I never felt so warm before. Her body embraced mine awkwardly because of the way I sat but she managed.

"It's ok, we'll catch Kira." She said and I swallowed hard. I nodded once and she pulled away smiling. I did feel a little better and the commotion calmed down as everyone watched her movements.

"Ryuzaki, Kira seems to want the police to make a choice to side with him or not. The news reporter said that the decision would be made before the 5 o' clock news. What do you think?" Chief said making my attention come to him. I tried to remember everything that just happened. Kira kills criminals, not just normal news reporters, this seemed odd. But still, there wasn't much information that I had obtained yet.

"I think that, we shouldn't side with Kira." I said simply. Everyone was silent so I went on with my explanation.

"Kira basically wants the police to surrender and not try to execute him. We must not be frightened by what he says, whatever he dose there is one thing that never changes. We are justice." I said simply. Everyone looked in awe and Ami coughed.

"I agree, this is odd for Kira to do. He was after criminals and killing a news reporter is extremely out of character. I don't think that we should fall for his trick, for all we know he can probably just find a way to get to our names if we say yes." She said putting a finger to her chin. "What do you think?" she asked us all. Everyone agreed and Matsuda called and informed the station.

"Ami," I asked while everyone was busy in a conversation. She looked up from a document she was reading. "Why…did you do that?" I asked. She seemed confused but then smiled.

"Oh, you mean hug you? Well I'm just the kind of person to make people feel better. I don't like seeing people upset and you seemed upset." She said simply. I nodded my head and turned my attention away. _Just the kind of person_… I thought as Matsuda began to speak.

"They said that they will air the response tomorrow. And that they agree with whatever the police say." He reported. Suddenly there was a song playing in the air. I looked around and saw Ami taking out a cell phone.

"Hello? Yes mother…I'm at Sera's house…hanging out and doing homework…ok, bye." She said and flipped her phone shut. "I have to go." She said gathering her things and saying bye to everyone. When she got to me she smiled.

"Will I see you at campus tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Alright then; bye everyone." She said again and shut the door behind her.

**:Ami:**

"Hey Ami, I saw the news." Ryuk said as I walked into my room. I looked at him and I threw my pillow at him.

"Stupid shinigami, why did you have a spaz attack when he took the apple? You had a bowl in my room so why did you yell like it was the end of the world??" I said as if I were talking to a friend. He just laughed.

"Over protective of him now, aren't we?" he said. I rolled my eyes and went to the computer.

"No, and I did what you told me." I said darkly knowing that he didn't really care that I was mad at him.

"You did? What did you do?" Ryuk said suddenly interested.

"I hugged him." I said. Ryuk seemed to be in thought. Then he started to roll on the floor laughing.

"What?" I said impatiently. I didn't like being left out of jokes.

"Ha…you know the way he sits…and then you hugging him from a standing position…ahaha, that's hilarious. He probably opened his legs." He said and I flushed. He was right.

"Stupid, perverted, apple eating shinigami…" I said darkly as I turned on my iPod. "Is there another person with the Death Note out there?" I asked and he stoped laughing.

"I cant say for sure, but maybe." He said as he walked over to the bowl of apples.

"Damn it. Another Note. I'll probably have to kill that person, whoever it is." I thought outloud and I recived a grunt of agreement from Ryuk.

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong? You seem troubled." Watari said as he picked up some scraps the others left behind.

"Nothing, its just…Ami." I said honestly as I looked out the window of the relaxing evening.

"Yes, she seems like a kind girl. I saw your face when she hugged you." He laughed lightly. I felt a small blush creep onto my face.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting that from her. Can you get me an apple and some caramel please?" I said looking over my shoulder to him. His face was bewildered.

"You like them?"

"I just want to see if they would taste better with some caramel. I had one earlier and I liked it, but it could have been better." I said truthfully. I didn't want to upset Ami in front of her. That would have pained me. _Just the kind of person…_ rung in my head as I ate the now sweetened apple slice.

"Hmm, not bad." I smiled. _Just that kind of person…_just what kind of person Ami…

* * *

there.done.and i think ima write up a new story.maybe a naruto fic,i dunno.but if i do and you like a story with crazy teenagers,then i hope you'll read it.  
_**N**o f**l**am**e**s p**l**ea**s**e.  
_bye bye :)  
-kikiro


	7. Chapter 7

holy crap.i updated :D.sorry this took a while writers block.happens to everyone right?and my parents grrrr they are a total pain.they will never understand how it IS hard being a teenager.and zomfg plus 250 hits?? you all deserve a batch of cookies.i would give them to you but they dont fit in my disc drive T.T enjoy.

* * *

**-:Chapter Seven: Pretender:-**

**:Ami:**

"What a nice day…" I said as I looked out the glass wall of the elevator. I looked down to the street bellow with my nose pressed to the glass. The doors slid open and I walked out. When I got to the door Matsuda was outside; oh lucky me…

"Hey Ami!!" he said and waved. I meekly smiled. It's not that I don't like him; I just think he's…a lot like a high school friend.

"Can I ask you some things?" he asked I simply nodded and he went on and on for about 10 minutes.

"Um, Matsuda…"

"Yes?"

"Can we continue this some other time? I really think we should get inside." I said as gently as I could.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought I should get to know you better." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok." I smiled as I opened the unlocked door. Inside I saw everyone look up from what they were doing. Looked at me, and then looked to Ryuzaki, then back to me.

"…A simple hello would do just as fine." I said and everyone mumbled a hello. I dropped my bag and walked over to Light. He smiled calmly and looked to me.

"Any news?" I asked peering over the paper in his hands.

"Well, Ouzo Doji apparently had a heart attack late last night. He was an FBI investigator and he was investigating people who seemed suspicious as Kira." He said.

"So that means that Kira was probably one of the people…"

"Exactly what Ryuzaki said," Light said giving me some papers. "He found these people suspicious. The last ones he checked were 12 students." I nodded and walked over to Ryuzaki; he was eating a strawberry and staring at the TV. He didn't seem to notice me sit across from him.

"Hey Ryuzaki," I said as I looked down at the first suspect; A boy with really blonde hair, blue eyes and a slight smirk.

"Hello Ami. They said our answer a moment ago. They will play Kira's respond later this evening. Light told you about Ouzo?" he said and I looked up. He was eating another strawberry and he was looking at me. I was getting used to his dead voice.

"Yes, I think that Kira probably made contact with him."

"I thought that as well…"he said quietly. He pushed over the bowl of strawberries to me. I took one and bit into it. It was sweet and crisp. I looked back to him and he smiled briefly and looked back at the TV. He was so absorbed in the news, like he was just staring at it.

**:L:**

It's been a few hours since Ami arrived. As soon as the screen shown K I R A, she dropped the papers and looked at the TV with absolute concentration. I had already thought of what Kira might say. But I wasn't expecting the answer I got. It was a simple threat to me and the people in the investigation and that I should appear on TV. Ami stood up.

"I really think this is a fake. I thought it before but now I'm positive. How would he one day kill a random news reporter and the next give a simple threat? That does not sound like the Kira we know of…"she said sternly. Everyday she seems to be getting denser, not quickly but I can notice it.

"No, I don't think that that this is a fake." I said shoving my thumb into my mouth and the group looked at me. Ami looked perplexed. She had a cute face when she did that. "I think we should view this person as…a second Kira." I said. The others baffled but Light and his father stayed stern.

"A second Kira? What do you mean?" Matsuda said. I silently stirred my coffee and looked at him.

"We can confirm that Kira needs a name and a face to kill; but that wasn't the case with our Ukita," I said and I saw everyone quiet down in memory of him. "This Kira needs only a face and we can conclude that this one has the same ways of killing with a simple heart attack." I took a sip of coffee. I looked around and saw that Ami was in deep thought; now she picked up her papers. Maybe I should tell her…no I'll tell her later.

- - -

One hour after the report. Everyone has left except Ami and Watari is gone for the hour. I suppose I should tell her now.

"Ami," I said and she picked up her head from the suspects. She has been studying them all very deeply, a good 15 minutes each.

"Yes?"

"Did you finish looking through the papers?"

"Yes, but Light told me that there were 12 suspects but I looked at only 11," She said. She already noticed. "Why is that?" I sighed and stirred my coffee.

"That is because I suspect you to be Kira."

**:Ami:**

Damnit, I already blew my cover. Now I'm going to have to be move concealed. That will be a problem.

"You…you what?" I asked confused. He sighed heavily.

"I said it once. Must I repeat my self? I suspect you to be Kira. Here are the pictures of you that Ouzo Doji took." He said handing me two pictures of me walking. One with Light and one the third day after I got the Death Note. I looked up at Ryuzaki, I had to stall.

"Oh, so it makes sense that you would suspect me, after all Ouzo did suspect me and he died…" I said pondering about what I should say next. There was a tense silence as he watched TV.

"What day is it today?" he asked. I felt angry at myself for just blowing my cover, for all I know tomorrow he can just point at me and shout 'You are KIRA!!'

"Friday."

"Do you plan on doing anything later this evening?" he asked. What is he doing? Is he asking me out or something?

"No, I was going to go for a walk before I go home." I said.

"I would think that someone like you would be out with friends…" he said. He passed me the bowl of strawberries. I took one and ate it.

"It seems that you like them, as well do I." he smiled. I laughed once and picked up my things. I head him say something like 'don't go…' and I turned around.

"What was that?" I asked kindly he perked up and shook his head.

"Nothing, good night Ami." He said.

"You too." I breathed as I walked out of the room.

**:Ryuk: ((omg you ready for this? :D))**

Ami walked into the room with a mad face.

"Hey how did it-"

"DAMNIT HE SUSPECTS ME!" she yelled. Ahh, this woman has some serious mood swings.

"Well of course he would. Why did you think he asked you to join??" I said as I tossed an apple from hand to hand. She looked at me bewildered. She then stopped to think about something.

"Your… right I guess. But now he's going to use everything I do against me." she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to do much. Just keep on doing what you do now and don't do anything too stupid. You're a smart girl." I said looking to her. She sighed, sat on the bed and began to write in the Note.

"I guess your right Ryuk. What can go wrong?"

**(( one week later ))**

**:Ami:**

We all sat in the room with the TV on and everyone doing something. Matsuda handed something to Ryuzaki.

"So it seems that rising star Misa Amane has been missing?" Ryuzaki said. Matsuda nodded happily.

"I'm a big fan of hers." Matsuda beamed. Light walked over from his spot to look at the picture. As Ryuzaki spoke I looked around for any pictures; nothing though.

"How long has she been missing?" I asked.

"For about four months, she's probably dead for all we know." Said Aizawa "Should we mention her in the news?" he asked looking at Ryuzaki.

"If she was dead, we should have found her body by now…but if she is broadcasted make sure it is separate from the broadcast of criminals. We wouldn't want to confuse the second Kira now, would we?" he laughed. That was a first. I found myself giggling quietly behind my hand. I looked back at him and he had his thumb in his mouth, he was thinking.

"Maybe…we do want to confuse him…" He said. Then he began to write something down. It was about a paragraph long and then he stood up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to a spot by the window. There was a small tape recorder, a microphone, and he looked at me with his big eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked. I blinked twice and nodded once. "Can you say this in to the microphone?" he handed me the paper.

"Why?"

"Because, I had an epiphany and I realized that if we pretend to be Kira, the second one will buy it immediately. I just thought that you would be a perfect person to do it." he said smiling. Damn, he's too good.

"Fine." I said sternly taking the paper and begging to read of the paper. He stayed with me while I did it, but I wasn't really distracted. When I was done he listened to it and he had Watari take it and 'finish it' as he said. I was looking out the window to see rain begging to fall. I saw Ryuzaki walk up to me from the reflection.

"You did it very well Ami," he said. I continued to gaze out the window. "It will play later this evening. What do you think will happen?"

"Well, I'm not to sure…maybe the second Kira will do something ridiculous…" I said thoughtfully. He nodded and went back to his seat. I pouted knowing that I will have to get closer to him. At this rate he will expose me any day. Within half an hour, the recording was broadcasted. I felt sick, I don't think I should have said yes to him.

- - - -

"Come on Ami, let's go home." Light said as I got my things together. I looked over to Ryuzaki before I left. We were the only ones left with Watari. I felt funny about the whole fake Kira thing. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You were a great pretender." He said. I fumed inside. The word polluted my thoughts.

"Yes, but that just raises my suspicion. What can I do so you don't think so?" I said quietly putting my head down.

"Don't think so negatively. As time goes by, things change. My suspicions will fade not to worry." He said attempting to soothe me. I turned to leave.

"Hey," I said not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"How come I don't see you at campus? You said I would see you, but so far, I don't see you." I said smirking darkly. I had one trick up my sleeve.

"Yes, that it true. My fault," he said.

"Well…how about you and me. Only us; on a date?" I asked turning to see him. His face was pink and his eyes were wide.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Tee hee, just kidding! But it would be nice to really see you on campus." I laughed. He laughed wearily as Light and I walked out.

"That wasn't so nice Ami," Light smiled as we walked outside.

"I know, I just wanted to see his reaction." I smiled as the wind lightly blew. "He barley shows any expression."

"I know. Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I know that Ryuzaki suspects you to be Kira." He said quietly. I looked over to him and nodded for him to continue. "Lemme just tell you that it doesn't change anything about our friendship Ami. Just because L says that you are Kira doesn't mean that you really are."

"Light, I know he told me. But its ok, I don't mind."

"No it's not ok. That thing he did, make you pretend to be Kira when he suspects you. That wasn't right." He said shaking his head.

"I don't want to have to think I'm best friends with Kira. So can you tell me the honest truth? Are you Kira?" he asked stopping. I stopped next to him pondering what to say. I looked at him sternly.

"Light, I am not Kira." I said sternly. He breathed heavily and continued walking. I walked beside him. The silence grew irritating.

"What do you think the second Kira will think about the video?" I asked. He stiffened and then looked at me.

"I think something bad will happen. I don't know but I sense it." he said. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like such a nerd Light."

"No I don't!"

"Ah, whatever. I need to get you a girlfriend, that's what you need."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will lighten up and stop being such a nerd if you had one. A cute, little one with an annoying voice that will want to be with you all the time, and as crazy as it sounds, you will like her because of that." I said smiling at my lady-less best friend.

"Whatever, I'll see ya around ok?" Light laughed as he opened his gate to his home. I didn't realize how much time went by. I smiled a good bye and walked a few blocks to my house. Before I walked into my yard Ryuk floated next to me.

"How was your day Ami."

"Better than the last ones lately, but not as good as the ones coming." I smiled. I heard him scoff something but I ignored him. I snuck into my house knowing my parents were asleep at 10 on a Friday night.

"I was there to see you ask L out." Ryuk said floating through a wall next to the door of my room.

"Ha, I didn't notice you. Wasn't his reaction hilarious?"

"Yes it was. And I found out that there is another Death Note."

"Really? You know who?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you. It would be better if you found out on your own."

"Pssh, your no fun." I said taking an apple and biting it. Ryuk yelled and I laughed. He took one of his own and sat with me watching one of his late night talk shows.

* * *

alright peoplez its almost time for misa misa :D.and if you had a feeling about light and ami,you were wrong.it shall be misa and light i promise.i think i will end this story at around the dreaded 25th episode area.i hate the episode so friggn much.and i thought of something a few days ago knowing that it MAY be while for the next update:a hint about the next chapter :D.the next chapter will involve the word SHINIGAMI.get the hint?if yes,i hope you will like it and if not,get prepared :D.  
cya peoplz!  
-kikiro ;)


	8. Chapter 8

aloha!i got that from my friend.ok so this one is really LONG so get ready for a while on you computer.its long because my parents are TAKING MY COMPTER AWAY.you wanna know why?well thats smiple;cuz im a badass.ok im not,but i did something that got me in deep shit with my parents.yes i know terrible.but i promise that as soon as my jail sentence is over, i will make an awesome chapter for you.and of couse thank you all reveiwers,like ususaly you all make me smile :D

* * *

**-:Chapter Eight: A Scream and a Visitor:-**

**  
:Ami:**

"Ryuzaki, we have received a respond to the fake Kira we have created. I'm streaming you a copy right now." Watari's voice said from Ryuzaki's computer. I still was a little fuzzy from the sudden request I got a few days ago. Everyone crowded around the computer waiting and listening.

"_Thank you for your reply Kira. I will do as you say without any complaints of confusions."_ The computer said. There were low but audible responds around about how the second Kira was fooled so easily.

"Good job Ami, you successfully fooled the second Kira." Ryuzaki said. I forced a small smile and returned to listening. I was upset that Ryuzaki was right. He did fall for it miserably. Someone who would be useful would have seen through something like this.

"_I really want to meet you Kira. I could be of so much help. I'm not so sure if you have the eyes, but I do. But I wouldn't try to kill you. I wish to assist you."_

"The eyes? What dose that mean?" Matsuda asked knowing well enough no one else would. I looked out the corner of my eye to see if Ryuk snuck in. He was right behind me. He had a face of realization. Like he forgot something he had to do. If there weren't people here I seriously would have yelled at him.

"_I want to know when we can meet, but without the police knowing. I want us to confirm our shinigami to each other, that way you won't have any doubt in me."_ That hit a nerve. I felt my body go numb. How stupid can this guy get? Saying shinigami in a public message like it's a song or something. I was slapped out of my thoughts by a loud yell. I looked to see it was from Ryuzaki. He had his hands in the air and suddenly he fell over off his chair. Before I could reacts I felt a push and I was next to Ryuzaki. I heard a hacking laugh, knowing that it was the work of Ryuk that got me here. I helped Ryuzaki sit and he looked fearfully at the computer.

"Sh…shinigami?" he stuttered. "What…do I do with that? Is it real…?" he said slowly. I realized he had one arm around my waist.

"Nice job Ami!!" Ryuk shouted. "Say something, something that will make him calm down."

"Impossible, that can't be true!"

"Shinigami can't exist…can they?"

"They can't Ryuzaki. Listen to how up surd you sound. Of course they don't exist." I said making him warily look at me. I noticed the beads of sweat coming from his forehead.

"But…some jail victims did some things before their death that led up to a statement suggesting that they do…"he said pulling me closer. I don't remember doing something like that. Damn it must have been the other Kira. He's just making things harder me.

"Dose that mean that we are dealing with the same powers?" Light asked. I nodded.

"I think maybe we aren't. Because it's like I said before, how did he change his mind after saying what he did. And didn't he say that he wants to just help Kira? Wouldn't he have just made it simple and made L appear on TV like Kira would have wanted?" I said slowly.

"That sound right, but what if they already met and they are fooling us?" Aizawa said making me think more about what the hell I was going to do.

"No I think that's not right," Ryuzaki said finally letting go of me. He fixed his chair and got on. I stood awkwardly from being in such warm position with him.

"Like Ami said, it would be odd for him to just change his mind. I think he just really wants to meet the real Kira." He continued.

"I think your right."Light said. He looked up and then back to Ryuzaki. "I think that the word shinigami is something that they would use to confirm their power to kill." He said.

"Right, I think that shinigami is something that they know and only them. All we have to do is make the second Kira be stupid enough to say what it means…" Ryuzaki responded.

"So your going to ask him? But that would be risky, he may see through us." Light said making Ryuzaki stick his thumb in his mouth. He looked down at his toes for about a minute.

"No, I think that we should leave it for the tow Kira's for a while…" he finally said. We waited for him to continue. "The real Kira is probably watching the conversation between us and the second Kira. But he wouldn't want to risk having the second Kira reveal more information. I think we should just see what may happen next and get more information on this second Kira."

I nodded once and looked around to see everyone agree to Ryuzaki naturally.

**:L:**

It has been a long day. Maybe the heat in the room is getting to me. I should ask Watari to bring something cool and refreshing. I looked over to Ami. She was looking over some work with her music; lost in her world like usual. I had never held anyone close to me like that before. It was like she would protect me…ah who am I kidding.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry but Ami and I have to go. We have a night class and we should get going." Light said coming up to me. I looked up and simply nodded once. Ami heard her name so she gave everything in to Matsuda. He was talking to her and she was laughing. I felt suddenly isolated.

"Hey I'm glad I saw you at campus today Ryuzaki." She said suddenly appearing next to me. I noticed what she was wearing today. She had a long sleeved red shirt, a black skirt, red stockings, and black slouchy boots. And I remembered seeing her for lunch today. We were at a small coffee shop. I remembered her trying to convince to me a way that would prove she wasn't Kira.

"Ryuzaki?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I realized how out of it I was.

"Yes, it was nice to see you today. You look…" I said searching for the right word "very nice with clothes like that." I said settling with the odd way it came out.

"Thank you…Ryuzaki." she said quietly. I looked at her with a small smile and she turned a light shade of pink.

"Bye Ryuzaki…" she sang as she left with Light. I sighed to myself. What am I going to do with her?

**:Ami:**

When I stepped out with Light it was raining.

"Shoot, I don't have an umbrella…" I said quietly feeling the rain hit my face. It was cold for a May evening.

"Here Ami, we can share." Light said opening a big umbrella for the both of us. I moved closer becoming more secure under his umbrella.

"Thanks Light."

"No problem." He said putting one hand in his pocket. I saw the form of his hand form a fist.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. I reached over and pulled his hand out. He stopped and there was a paper.

"Lemme see Light." I said playfully.

"No. Give it back Ami." He said before I pulled it out of his hands. I took the paper and opened it. There was a cute blonde girl with light brown eyes. She was in a cute little pose.

"Aw she's so cute." I smiled. Then I realized with a gasp. "Light, is this your…girlfriend??" I asked alarmed that I didn't know. He turned bright pink and shock his head.

"No, no. She's…Misa Amane."

"The girl who's missing?!" I asked surprised. He nodded his head. My open mouth slowly turned into a smirk.

"…so you like her?" I asked. He looked down and began to walk again. I caught up to him and he looked away.

"I guess I do…" he said stopping at the corner to wait for the light to change. We were a block away from campus and I could see the lights in the rooms from where we were.

"Well, if we find her, I'll bet that she would like you." I said beginning to walk. Walking the opposite direction was a girl with a pink hair in a pony tail, light honey like eyes, and bright red lipstick with a red umbrella. She looked at Light and then she looked at me. Then she looked ahead and walked away. I looked to Light and he didn't seem to notice. When we were settled in class he coughed. I looked over and he had a smile.

"I saw Ryuzaki holding you earlier." He taunted. I felt my face turn red. "I don't think anyone else did though."

"I know…I just thought that he needed help." I said messing with my skirt remembering him complimenting me.

"I know. I was about to, but you beat me." he said. I laughed once and looked at the teacher. I didn't even remember the name of this class. But I have bigger problems than that, I have to find a way to meet that second Kira. And whatever the hell he said, the eyes. I better ask Ryuk about it.

"Hey Ami, I need to tell you about the eyes." Ryuk said from behind me. I nodded ever so slightly and he continued. "We shinigami's can see anyone's name and life span. Obviously humans cant. So we decided that we should make a deal with the humans who get the Death Note that would allow them to have this power. But there is a price," I looked over to where Light was and he was sleeping.

"What?" I asked in a hushed tone. I really wouldn't mind having that power. It would make killing L much simpler.

"Half of your remaining life span. So what do ya say?" he said waiting for my answer. The answer came as fast as he would eat an apple.

"No! I'm not that desperate to get his name." I hissed. Light picked his head up and got back to taking notes. Ryuk laughed.

"Ok, but just so you know the deal is open."

**((One Week Later))**

"Ami! There's someone here for you!" my mom called from down stairs. I raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering who it could be. I went down stairs and saw a blonde girl. She looked like the girl Misa, but her eyes were blue. She backed outside and motioned for me to come. I went outside and looked at her.

"Um, I'm Misa Amane. I saw the message on TV, and I couldn't wait anymore. So I decided to show you this." She said holding out a Death Note. I hesitated at first but I touched the corner of it. then behind her I saw a tall figure, but the absence of the sun only allowed me to see its yellow eyes. That's when I knew that this girl was the second Kira. I took her hand and pulled her in with a smile.

"No way! You have to tell me_ everything_!!" I said in a fake gossip thirsty. My mom peered over with a confused face.

"Oh, mom this is my friend Misa. She moved into Riku's old house." My mom nodded and Misa came up with me. Behind me I looked the door. Ryuk noticed her and grinned.

"So you found her! Good for you Ami." He said happily. Misa sat down on the edge of my bed and I sat on top of my desk. My radio was playing 'Alumina' faintly. I looked at her confused.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked breaking the silence. She happily smiled.

"I _knew_ you didn't make the deal!" she said. I looked over to Ryuk. And then back to her.

"That's right; I decided not to make the shinigami eye deal."

"But, if you do make the deal, you can't see the name of a person who has a Death Note." I gasped.

"I didn't know that…" I mumbled.

"Neither did I." Ryuk said making me wonder if he was lying. I looked back at Misa.

"What if the police know everything about you? Then they would catch you and reveal Kira's power." I said sternly. I was serious about not getting caught.

"But…they didn't catch me. And even if they did you would think of something that would get us both out of the problem. And don't you need L's name? I could kill him if you want, but…" she said putting her head down. She didn't seem afraid of what could happen to her.

"But what?"

"Will you let me have you boyfriend??" she asked suddenly. I blinked once.

"What the hell?" Ryuk and I asked at the same time. Suddenly she got a pen and opened her Death Note.

"If you don't let me I'll kill you…"she said darkly. Before I could react I jumped at her. I took the pen away and she was trying to fight me back.

"Easy, easy Misa! I don't even have a boyfriend." I said getting off of her. She looked at me at disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're not with Light Yagami!" she almost yelled. I urgently told her to 'shhh' really loud.

"No, I'm not. We're close friends." I said honestly. "Wait, where did you see me?"

"I saw you both walking in the rain one night. You were sharing an umbrella. It was really believable from my point of view." She said. Then I remembered the pink headed girl. Could that have been her? I let out a sigh knowing what I would have to do.

"Ok. Just to set it straight, I'm not with him. I can try to get you both together, but what if someone had seen you notice me?" I asked. She suddenly showed me two pictures of herself. One was dressed as the pink headed girl, and the other how she would normally look.

"I don't think anyone would guess that we both don't know each other, we can go with what you told your mom." She said. I looked at her with a pout. I seem to have given her less credit for what she has done.

"What about the tapes you sent to the news station? Aren't your fingerprints on them?"

"I sent them from different places and my friend helped me. I killed her so nothing would trace her to me.

"But what if-"

"Why are you asking me so many questions? Why don't you think I'm any smart?!" she said raising her voice. She them threw herself back on my bed.

"When I was younger, my parents were killed. The killer was said to not be guilty, but then Kira began to take action and you killed him. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. When I got the Death Note I wondered if this was how you killed. And here we are now. You making it hard on me." she said sadly. It reminded me of what I thought about her. I stood off from my desk and looked down to her.

"Listen, I know how hard this must be on you. But you have to listen, you have to be more careful about how you do things. And I promise as you had to me, that I will get my stupid friend with you." I said with pride. She pouted angrily.

"He's not stupid!" she said angrily. "And if I don't help you, you can just kill me ok?" she said suddenly shifting her mood. Now I see what Ryuk says about me having mood swings.

"Ok Misa. You know we cant make much contact, L probably has someone following me." I said putting a finger to my chin wondering who he may have chosen. Misa gasped and I looked up.

"L already suspects you? But everyone thinks he's a fool and going no where." She said wide eyed. I scoffed.

"Please, he's no fool. It's hard not trying to expose my self. But like I said, we cant make any meets outside until I gave you the ok."

"Alright, but lemme make something clear," she said putting a finger up. She really didn't listen to what I just said. "I want you to make Light meet me. I have already seen him and I think you should say you set him up with a blind date. You won't have to worry because I will have a disguise on." I blinked twice.

"That's a good idea Misa. How does tomorrow sound for you?" I asked already knowing where I would throw them at for that evening. Her face lit up.

"That would be perfect! Where did you think was good?" she smiled ecstatically.

"I was thinking about this little place downtown. It's nice and very secluded. So I don't think anyone would notice you guys." I said wondering how Light would react. Suddenly Ryuk was behind me.

"Give her a piece of the Note so she can see me. It's only fair." He said. I agreed and got a crumbled piece of paper from my bag.

"Hey Misa catch!" I said throwing the paper at her without force. She caught it and she saw Ryuk.

"Hey there, how are ya?" he said stupidly.

"Oh, you're different from Rem. And your name is Ryuk." She said as if she were talking to a person. I looked over to the other shinigami in the room and it looked at me. It had what appeared to be hair in about 20 thick pieces. One eye was covered with bandages and the other was like Ryuk's, but instead of red it was black. It was mainly an off shade of white and it had spikes on most of its shoulders.

"Hello, as Misa said I am Rem." It said in a deep voice. I nodded and my looked door was knocked. I ran over to it quickly and my mother was there.

"Ami, it's getting late. I think Misa should get going ok?" she said in a wary voice. My father was away for the week and she was going insane without him. That's why she was sounding so quite from her peppy ways.

"Alright mom." I said and she left. I looked at Misa and she was writing down something. She then handed it to me. it was a list of numbers.

"It's my number list, you can call any of them. I'll pick up." She smiled before standing up and walking out. I followed her down the steps and waved goodbye. My mother wished me a good night and I went up stairs.

"She's just like I thought she would be." I said. Ryuk cocked his head to the side. "She's a tiny cute annoying one who will want to see Light all the time." I smiled. Ryuk got it and sat down eating an apple.

"I wonder what would happen if you didn't eat apples…" I said making him turn his head sharply.

"I go insane, like most of you pathetic humans would if you didn't have music." He said sternly. I laughed at him.

"Ok, sorry Ryuk. Have another apple while you at it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

so thats it for a while.and i NEED somone to teach me the basic ways to making a website look cool (ex; moving picks,change of fonts,ect ect).i would google it,but it puts it in terms that someone slow like me wouldnt understand xP.so if you know anything,sent me a PM or somthing.OH and be sure to leave me some sweets behind. (lol thats something a buddy of mine calls reveiws xD)  
-kikiro :)


	9. Chapter 9

yay!!update!!glad im not grounded and im glad i got to worry i have new chapters in progress so it wont be soon before long(ah yesh i love maroon 5).WARNING:: OOC misa,meaning she wont seem like herself (duh)and OOC light,zomfg who knew he could be romantic?!?!i sure didnt -wink wink-

* * *

**-:Chapter Nine: Date Night:-**

**  
:Ami:**

Friday was here once again. The summer evening was calm and peace full. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6. Perfect timing. I pinched the bridge of my nose and Light suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me. I have a night class to attend to now. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving." He said looking over to me once. His face was wary.

"That's fine. Have a nice evening Light." Ryuzaki said without looking up from a stack of sugar cubes he was making. Light left soundlessly and I looked around noticing that I was alone with him. Oh joy.

"Ami, can you come over here for a moment?" he said. I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me for a while.

"Sit." He commanded. I felt a dog, but I did it.

"What is it?" I asked innocently. Ryuk said that I should do that every once in a while.

"I just thought that we shouldn't be so separated if we are the only people here." He said simply. I nodded once and looked at the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Just some surveillance of a public area. They are holding a celebration there." He said. I looked on with him. I saw children running around with grins on their faces. I easily got bored and my eyes wandered around the room.

I noticed the simple evening winds moving the curtains of open windows; the empty coffee cups; and then I looked at him.

From the corner of my eye though because I didn't want him to notice me. I looked at him from the messy hair and down his arched back. But when I was reaching the end I noticed some red material showing. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"How sweet," he said. I flinched hoping he didn't notice. He raised a finger and pointed to two people, joined in hands and heads close together.

"Lovers…" I said quietly, suddenly feeling lonely.

"Yes, quite adorable if you ask me." he said as his finger trailed along the side of his jeans. I felt awkward so I just asked the question that has been bothering me for a while.

"Ryuzaki, how much exactly do you suspect me?" I asked regretting it as soon as it came out. He put his head down.

"More than you should know. But…I don't want to think that you are Kira…" he said. I blinked once and he continued. "I say this because…I feel as if you are indeed a friend to me." I felt a ting of joy. I got him. But then again I was mixed feelings.

"But, what about Light? Aren't you guys close?"

"Yes, but no like you and I Ami." He smiled. I put one hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the feeling of my touch.

"I see you as a friend too, Ryuzaki." I smiled. I removed my hand and his face was happy.

"Thank you," he said turning his attention to the TV.

**:Misa: **

"Liiiight, lets walk to the restaurant." I insisted. He smiled and walked next to me. I told Ami that I would be in disguise, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted Light to see me, as me.

"Alright Misa, Ami told me this was a nice little place." He said quietly. I nodded once.

"I hope it is. Do you think any fans will notice me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to have to thank Ami for introducing me to you." He said taking my hand. I was used to guys making this move. I wondered if it would lead to something else.

"Yeah, she told me you were nice and she was right." I smiled. He suddenly turned. I looked over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…just thought I heard something." he said continuing to walk again. We walked in silence. I think I should go visit Ami later tonight. She probably has to tell me something. Suddenly Light stopped.

"What n-" I said when suddenly he had his arms wrapped around me. He rested his head on mine and I slowly raised my arms to hug him back.

"Misa…" he murmured. "I won't let anything get in the way of us…" He said taking one of my hands and kissed it lightly. I felt my face flush knowing I couldn't think of something special to say back.

"Yeah…me too."

**:L:**

It has been quiet for a while as I went over the surveillance. More and more often I would see a couple. I was beginning to feel awkward.

"Ryuzaki?" Ami said quietly. I looked over and she was holding a small cup of coffee.

"Yes?" I asked and before I could react she took my hand and pulled me up. She then pulled me along to the sliding door that led to a balcony.

"A-Ami, what are you doing?" I asked warily. She looked back and her face was blank.

"We've been sitting in there for 2 hours. In freezing air conditioning. I just thought that we should get some fresh air." She said. Her reply repeated over and over in my head. I noticed how she said 'we'. It made me smile lightly.

"Yes, that is true. And the evening is so…peaceful." I said. she looked at me and then blushed. She let go of my hand that she still had and leaned against the railing looking up into the sky.

"It's a dark night…" she breathed looking up at the crescent moon. I walked over to her side and stood there. Looking up with her, and with the comforting silence. Suddenly I found myself with her leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Beautiful evening…" I said. She nodded and continued to gaze up. I thought that maybe if she was Kira, I can have her form feelings for me and when they reach a high point, I can get the answer out of her…but I'm not the kind of person to reach out and touch someone. Maybe her because she isn't a stranger to me, she is a friend.

She sneezed and I pulled her body close to my side. She flinched and I saw a light shade of pink form on her cheeks. I smiled to myself and she turned to leave.

"I think I had enough fresh air…" she said shivering as she went into the cold room. Yes, I think I can do this.

**:Misa:**

"Bye Misa…" repeated over and over in my mind as I walked into Ami's yard. I had fun with Light. And I'm glad I made that deal with Ami. I knocked on the door and Ami opened it.

"Ami I had so much fun with Light!!" I said hugging her. She propped my hands off of her.

"Come. We have to discuss things…" she said. I nodded and followed her into her room. She had 'The World' playing on her small radio. She looked at me.

"Ok, so now that I gave you what I promised, you need to hold you end of the deal."she said. What did I have to do again? "Misa? You do remember right?"

"Oh yeah, I have to kill L for you right?" I said remembering. She nodded then put a hand to her chin.

"Well…I don't know how I can do this…I cant jus have you show up to a meeting…" she mumbled.

"Well…Light can say I'm his girlfriend and that he wants me to come," I thought happily knowing I would spend time with him.

"No, he will most likely become a suspect…"

"What will happen to him?" I asked in fear.

"I dunno, maybe some interrogation. Maybe he'll have to date other girls so you two don't seem suspicious." She said. I stood up and felt anger rushing through my body.

"NO!! He cant do that!!" I said, just thinking of that brought me to tears.

"If that would happen…I don't know maybe one of us would have to kill hi or-"

"That's enough Ami." Rem said suddenly. Her yellow like eyes suddenly seemed red.

"If you anything to upset Misa…I will have a sudden erg to kill you." She said smiting her with a death glare.

"No Rem, you can't kill someone like her. She is someone who believes in good, and will do what she can to protect her friend. He just so happens to be someone I…have fallen in love with. Ami has killed someone that has caused something horrible in my life_ and_ introduced me to my soul mate, she is worth living." I said looking down. "What do I have to do?"

"Well…I suppose that Rem can kill L. Since no one will see him but me, there isn't _much_ suspicion. But are you willing to…ask Rem to do that for you?" she asked warily. I looked to Rem.

"Rem, if I'm happy your happy right?" I asked. She looked lifelessly at me.

"Yes,"

"I will be happy if the main person trying to kill Ami wouldn't be of existence. So can you kill him?" I asked. It was quiet for a long time. I didn't think I would get an answer. Ami stood up and was about to turn.

"I'll kill him." Rem said. Ami froze. I was happy, but suddenly Ami ran to her window.

"Shit my parents are home. Alright Misa see ya and Rem, I'll get back to you…tomorrow maybe." She said. I pouted and opened the door to her balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. Bye bye." I said as I sat on the edge and easily fell off. I got my stuff and walked out of the yard just when I heard voices inside the house.

**:Ami:**

"So, he's finally going to die." Ryuk said as I starred into the TV not really paying attention.

"Yep. I wonder how life will be…without having to see him when I go to the meetings and stuff." I said without thinking. I was shocked Rem agreed; shocked that it will all be over.

"That's a good thing to think about. Will you miss him?" he asked. I found myself knawing on the inside of my cheek.

"…I don't know."

"Ah, well I think you should know that I heard him when he said something about you being a friend." I stayed silent. I really didn't know what to feel.

"Yeah, but that was part of the plan. If I didn't get close to him, I probably would have never gotten his name."

"But your not. Rem is," he smiled goofily. I rolled my eyes. So this was it with him…I didn't think I would grow attached.

* * *

ah, like the OOCness?well if you dont,sorry,but it has to be this forever for misa though,she just had a dark though,will have to be a loyal and loving bf.i think this is...mid-pointish?maybe...and yes,i made L be the smart cookie he is to use the same strategy ami is,genius right?lol jk xD  
byebye!-kikiro


	10. Chapter 10

yes!faster update than usual like no reviews,what the hell?its probably stupid Light being OOC isnt it?-pouts-well i for one wish hes...ok i dnt like the OOCness,but hold on;there is some hope,you will witness some stuff now,so....yea :)**

* * *

**

**-:Chapter Ten:Goodbye:-**

**:Ami:**

"Really, I think you look cute," Tamaki said. He asked for a walk, and I felt bad for him so now I'm walking side by side a tall boy with light brown eyes, and black.

"Nice try, there's nothing special about this clothes." I laughed looking down at my pair of kaki capris and white shirt. This stupid guy trying to pick me up, I should have shut him down when I had the chance.

"Whatever you say Ami, whatever you say," he grinned. Unexpectedly, Light appeared in front of me.

"Hey Light," I smiled. Tamaki didn't seem to like the sudden change of attention. Light grabbed m arm and whispered into my ear.

"We need to talk." He said. I'm sure this looked really bad in front of Tamaki. I pulled easily away from Light and turned to Tamaki.

"Hey, I gotta go. See ya around ok?" I said in my fakest voice possible. He ate the fakeness up and looked once at Light before turning to leave.

"Ami, thanks for getting me with Misa, I owe you big," Light said lost in his imagination. I can only wonder what could have happened.

"That's nice; she called me and said she had fun. She wanted to get together again." I lied. He shook his head.

"I'll call her," he said. "We can maybe go to a movie or something." That blondie gave him her number?! I nearly shouted but I began to walk. Light followed.

"Alrighty, seems like _you _got things under control Light." I teased. He let his head fall back and smiled. I looked to a bench drenched with the shade of a tree and someone sitting down. I knew it was Ryuuga and he was reading a small book. He looked up and smiled.

"Ami, Light!" he said sounding like a student. Then he went to his apathetic state. "How are you today?"

"Fine thank you…" I mumbled.

"Great actually." Light smiled. Ryuuga stood up and slipped on his shoes.

"Let's go for a walk," he said standing up and Light and I began to walk. Light was to Ryuuga's l right and I was to his left. They both casually talked and I stayed soundless.

"Liiiightt!!" someone called. Please, no. Don't let it be…

"Hey Misa." Light smiled as she ran over. Shit, this is awful. Light and Misa both are going to become suspects. I looked over to Ryuuga and he had the tip of his index finger in his mouth with indecipherable eyes. Man what can he be thinking?

"Hi, I'm Light's girlfriend Misa Amane," she said as she happily waved with her hand that wasn't intertwined with Light's. Ryuuga was blank with wide eyes.

"Hideki Ryuuga…" he said. Misa looked confused and turned to me. I knew she saw his name and it wasn't Hideki…wait, that's it. She can see his _name_. She can give me his name and I could kill him. I shook my head at her and she looked back at Ryuuga. He was chuckling to himself…what the hell is so funny!?

"Light…" he said quietly. "You're a lucky guy. I have been a huge fan since your last August issue of Eighteen." He said. I sweat dropped remembering that was a special swimsuit issue.

"Hey, isn't that Misa Misa?"

"Oh my god it is!"

"Look over there its Misa Amane!"

I turned to see a heard of people stampeding to us. I was lost in the crowd and found myself next to a girl with red hair. I couldn't see Light, Misa or Ryuuga.

"Hey, someone just touched my butt!" I head a familiar voice call. Great, someone's feeling her up. I bet Light's pissed. There was someone else speaking but I couldn't really hear. Then there was laughter. What the hell is going on?!

"Misa, just what do you think your doing? Did you plan to return back to the shoot or not?!?" someone shouted. It sounded like an angry woman.

"I-I'm sorry Yoshi…" Misa said. The crowed began to fade and I saw her walking in the distance waving goodbye to Light I suppose. I finally saw Light and Ryuuga again and they both smiled when they saw me.

"Ami I thought we lost you." Light said. I smiled and held my phone in my hand.

"How about we go get some cake at the cafeteria?" Ryuuga asked. I nodded yes and Light coughed.

"Ok, but I have to use the restroom. You two can go ahead if you like," he said.

"It's alright, we'll wait." Ryuuga said and Light turned to the nearest building. After a moment I felt something lightly tugging my hair. I ran a hand through my hair and I felt someone's hand.

"You had some cherry blossoms in you hair Ami…" Ryuuga said. He suddenly took my hand and held it.

"Thank…you…" I mumbled. I felt my face flush at his sudden gesture. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Honestly Ami, didn't you think I would notice…" he said and I turned to him. "…I noticed your…special attention that you gave me…" he pulled me close to him gently. Almost as if he were unsure.

"Ryuuga what are you…" I said softly feeling his breath on my cheek. It was a mix of sugar and vanilla that lingered around my nose.

"Please…call me-" he said as his face got closer to mine but then 'Alumina' began to play and he pulled a phone out of his pocket keeping one arm securely around me. ...Was he about to tell me his real name? Ryuk's shadow appeared behind me and he was laughing.

"So I never thought you would take it this far Ami" he laughed. I scowled at him. "Looks like he doesn't mind either."

"Yes? Oh Light…so this is Misa's phone…ok" he snapped the phone shut and handed it to me.

"Will you give this to Misa please?"

"Ok…"I mumbled taking it and prying away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up to me I turned and looked at him. His eyes seemed troubled though he had a small smile.

"I gotta go…" I said for the second time today. I rushed into a building that had another exit that led to a small coffee shop. When I settled in I looked a Ryuk.

"When I say goodbye, I want the Death Note to disappear ok?"

"Whatever, I got it. But any memories of the death note will disappear, and you wont be able to see me or Rem. You don't care who gets it?"

"No, but I do hope I see you again Ryuk…"I said knowing that I probably won't.

"I'll miss eating your apples. They were the best." He said as I walked out of the store. We were walking in silence and Ryuk was humming.

"Holy shit AMI look-" Ryuk shouted. I turned around just in time to see black.

**:Light:**

When I walked into the room and saw wires, speakers, and one less person I was suspicious.

"Where's Ami?" I asked Ryuzaki as I looked around to see everyone looking at two TV's.

"Light…I'm sorry to tell you this…but both Misa and Ami are being held under 24/7 surveillance for interrogation and are our prime suspects of being the second Kira and Kira." He said. I gasped and looked to see a blonde girl with a metal plate over her eyes. She had what looked like remains of broken clothes and was strapped tightly to something. She was whimpering. I pulled up Ryuzaki and glared at him.

"Let. Her. Go." I said. He didn't stir at all and cocked his head.

"You didn't even see Ami," I dropped him and he fell with a light thump. I saw a brunet laying down curled up into a ball. She seemed to be sleeping and had a black t-shirt and long black pants. Her hands were cuffed behind her. I got my things and walked to the door.

"Most likely Misa's it. We found matching DNA in her room with the tapes." My father said. I looked at him feeling like I lost hope. My own father…not caring how I feel. I scolwed at him and left. I was breathing heavily with anger as I stood waiting for the elevator.

I cant belive it. What if she lied to me?...no Ami told me she wasn't Kira. But how did she get in contact with Misa? That's right Misa too…I shuddered wondering if she could….no. I remembered Ami telling me that night.

"_Light, I'm not Kira"_ it rang in my head like a bell. I walked out to a cool summer breeze. I gotta relax…

**:Ami:**

I opened my eyes slowly and closed them. I blinked again and noticed a red light. I opened them again and saw that I was on a bed. I tried to move the hair out of my eyes but I felt my hands held together. I felt cold metal with my finger and I struggled to sit up. My body ached as if I were pushed to a lead wall. I saw my clothes changed from what I had on. And I saw that I was in a cage.

What happened to me? Was I kidnapped? Was I…no I don't even want to think of that possibility. I looked to where I saw a red light. It was a camera on a tripod and a microphone.

"W-where am I?" I asked the lowly lighted room. A dripping sink responded to me.

"Ami Kononma…do you hear me?" a robotic voice said.

"Yes…where am I?" I asked again.

"That wont be answered right now. How are you feeling?"

"Sick…and I feel like I got punched all over…" I said trying to get out of the impossible cuffs.

"Do not struggle, you will be released if you answer one question…"

"Ok," I almost whispered. I wanted to be out of here. I…wanted to be away from here with a nice cup of tea…

"Are you Kira?" the robotic voice answered. I froze. I knew just who was asking me these questions. The bastard…how could he? Shit he probably was playing the same game I was. So he didn't mean any of it…did he?

"No, I'm not Kira, please let me go…" I said feeling lied to. Is this how he felt when I would do this to him?

"Do you have any connection to Kira or the second Kira?"

"No I don't, I just want to get out of here, please?" I asked feeling

No answer. Ryuk and Rem slid into my cell.

"Ami are you alright?" Ryuk asked walking in front of me.

"No…I should have never pretended to like him…"I mumbled into my knees as I sat with them up to my chest.

"It seemed to me that you did like him Ami…" Rem said. I almost picked up my head to her. "You and Misa both are in the position of having to forfeit ownership of your Death Notes. Misa said she would like your answer first." She said. I put my face to prop on my knees showing off my wet face.

"I know…goodbye Ryuk." I said as the tears rolled freely down my face.

**:L:**

I noticed her tears. And moments later I noticed Misa's. I knew that Light probably wouldn't come back, and the others probably think I took this too far, and that the world thinks I'm getting nowhere. But they didn'y know what I knew. Misa is most likely is the second Kira. And Ami slipped right into my small plan. I almost thought it would'nt work.

"Ryuzaki, how long do you think it will be until we get the answer out of one of them?" Matsuda asked warily. I bit my thumb and thought about it.

"Not sure…maybe a long time…probably mid Fall…"

"What if they aren't Kira? Will you let them out?"

"I don't think anything may prove it, but I may let them out. Ami may stay longer under the fact that there isn't as much evidence as Misa…" I said taking a quick glance at Ami. She look was looking at the mirror above the sink.

"…I don't feel right about this Ryuzaki," he said keeping his voice wary. "What if they…snap?"

"Then we'll hope that as they do, they will give us an answer." I said coldly. He didn't respond. I looked down at the bowl of strawberries, and remembered that first time we were left alone. The thought left my head as soon as it came. Kira, you are just about mine.

* * *

who will get the deathnote now you ask?idk.... x3  
-*holds up peace sign*kikiro


	11. Chapter 11

god,im so a new the gramars messy,dont blame my evil ending noe on this chapter so r&r people.i really miss seeing those awesome notice :)  
~kikiro

* * *

-:Chapter Eleven: Return:-

:Light:

One month, and a few weeks ago I had a best friend, a girlfriend, and a position on the Kira case. Today, I sit in my empty home with a book in my lap. I sighed as I thought about it again. It was hard to take in what Ryuzaki did. Faint images of Misa and Ami with hand cuffs…the thought made me shutter. I looked down the manga book I was supposedly reading. I threw it across the room and it hit the wall. I used to read actual books. I stood up and sat in the kitchen looking out to the frosty back yard. The leaves abandoned the tree and moved to the grass. The visible grass was a dull brown. Suddenly there was a rumble in my pocket. I pulled out my phone not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello…?" I asked into the phone. I was taken aback at how my voice sounded hoarse.

"Light, this is Ryuzaki,"

"What do you want?" I asked smugly.

"Just wondering if it were possible for you to come to headquarters; I have some things to ask of you."

"Why? Are you letting them out?" I asked with little hope.

"Sort of…" he said "Just come down, alight?" he said and the phone cut off. I smiled lightly hoping that they would be released.

-x-x-x-x-

"You want me to what?" I asked Ryuzaki. He took a quick bite of cake and looked up.

"I want you to drive Ami and Misa and to a secluded area to fire this blank at them." He said puling out a gun. I looked at him hard.

"No, I'm not going to scare them, especially only moments after they have been released." I said darkly.

"I figured you would say that. That's why I have decided this. If you do this, we will see if Ami and Misa are Kira. You see; if Misa is the second Kira, she would only need your face to kill you and she would do so when you pull out the weapon. If Ami is Kira, she wouldn't hesitate to kill someone as measly as a friend…no offence." He said. I looked down at the blank gun suspiciously. I really wanted at least one of them cleared…

"Fine I'll do it, but if I don't die in the process as you assumed, I want them free of your surveillance."

"Can't do that. But I can let them live their lives." He said. I sighed in fail to bargain with him.

"Fine…"

"Splendid."

:Ami:

I squinted in the falling sun's light while I stood next to Matsuda. I almost forgot how the sky would look like a bowl of colors just spilled over it.

"It's so pretty…" I thought out loud. Matsuda didn't respond.

"How have things been? At headquarters I mean" I asked him. He looked around warily before looking at me again.

"They have been real quiet. Without you and Light there…it's almost dead" he said almost like he would regret it later.

"Oh…" I mumbled. He grunted and looked away. I heard the sound of a car pull up next to the navy one Matsuda brought me in. I saw Light step out of the passenger seat and he looked at me. A grin starched across my face as I went over to him.

"Light! I've missed you so much!" I said. As I drew closer he turned to Matsuda.

"I got her from here Matsuda." He said seriously. I gasped at how different he sounded. He turned to me with a grim face plastered on. He took my arm from behind my back and pulled me in the direction of the back seat. I looked to Matsuda once to say goodbye but the navy car was zooming off.

"Ami?" a familiar voice said.

"Misa!" I shouted. She smiled back.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"I missed you too Misa!"

"Quiet down you too." Light said. I frowned, feeling like I missed something. How long have I been gone exactly? I thought of this as Misa babbled on about missing him.

"Light, where are we going?" she suddenly asked. I looked at him.

"We're going to your execution site…" he said. Misa and I shrieked in harmony a confused "What?!"

"L is convinced that Misa and you are Kira. He feels that the killings would end if you two were dead."

"That's impossible he can't just wish us dead, that's just as bad as Kira!" Misa shouted. She was right.

"No it is not. What you two don't know is that this has become a problem all over the world. The whole world feels that Kira has taken things too far, they agree with L."

"Light you can let this happen! You can't just deliver us, people you know personally, like we are some food! You can stop this!" I said feeling tears roll down my eyes. To end my life now…so much left undone…

"She's right Light, you don't mind your girlfriend dieing? I thought you loved me!"

"Misa, I never loved you." Light said lifelessly. I let out a breath in shock.

"Waaaahhh!! So all that stuff you said before was nothing?! How could you!"

"Light, please, let us go, you can't let this happen to us. I've known you for the longest and you've known Ryuzaki for how long?" I asked. He suddenly turned his head to me.

"Yes, I've known you for longer, but this is in the matter of the law Ami. Right now I trust L more that I trust you." He said darkly.

"You trust him more than your best friend?!" Misa shouted.

"We're here." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat. All my wishes for the future…will all abruptly end. I wonder what Misa is thinking about. Light pulled off the road to the side and went down a hill. The new road was filled with bumps and Misa and I bobbled to lack of seat belts. When the car stopped, I looked around. We were under what looked like a bridge and Light had his hands on the steering wheel.

"Wh-where are we?" Misa asked. I nodded in agreement to her question. Light looked at us with his eyes narrowed.

"Ok…I'm going to kill you here…now. I felt that it would be better if I did It." he said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you kill _us_?" I asked and he suddenly pulled a gun out and its cold metal surface was on my forehead.

"You, Ami…lied to me. You said you weren't Kira…but you in fact are…" he said darkly.

"Light what are you doing?! Don't kill Ami! She's your best friend!" Misa pleaded. He kept the gun at my head and looked at her.

"Misa, I could care less if you live. So I won't kill you now, I'll just wait for you to die in here from lack of air." He said darkly. He looked at me and the gun clicked.

"Light no! I'm not Kira, you have to let me live…" I said as moments in my life flashed before my eyes.

"It was nice knowing you…Kira." He said. He let the trigger go and Misa let out a yell. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain.

BANG! The earsplitting noise echoed in my ears…yet I felt no pain. I cautiously opened my eyes slowly and saw the gun still there but only a thin line of smoke escaped it.

"It…was a…fake?" I asked. Light sighed and relaxed.

"Thanks god…did you get all that Ryuzaki?" he said sounding more like he used too.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked confused. A small light caught my eye and I saw a small lenses.

"Yes, I saw. And it was quite convincing. Misa are you alright?" a sound escaped from nowhere. I was relived to not hear the voice blockage but his actual voice. Misa was still shaky but she nodded. As Ryuzaki was speaking Light un-cuffed us and gave us infinite apologizes. I heard Ryuzaki say that he will be watching me 24/7 until we catch Kira. I looked up thinking that it would be similar to what I had been in recently.

"Ok, we will catch Kira Ryuzaki." I promised with a smile. My cheek stung a little from the recent tears.

"Yes, we will…together.' He said.

-x-x-x-x-

"Umm…is this…necessary Ryuzaki?" I asked as I looked at the chain on my left wrist. It stretched out to be about 5 feet long and at the other end, it was Ryuzaki, cuffed on his right wrist.

"Yes, it is. You are our prime suspect and due to evidence, you are Kira until we actually get Kira. You follow?" he said. I nodded and he walked over to Misa making me stir a bit.

"Misa, you and Light saw each other before you instantly fell in love with him, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"But you didn't talk to him, did you."

"No, that's weird walking up to random people." She said making Isowa twitch in annoyance.

"But you knew when you arrived at your home that he was Light Yagami,"

"Yes,"

"And that you loved him?"

"Yeah, ever believe in true love?"

"Quick question, how did you meet Ami?"

"Same way, except the whole love part."

"Isn't Ami the one responsible for playing match maker with you two?" Ryuzaki asked both Light and Ami. I shyly smiled and nodded my head yes.

"So your grateful Ami did that?"

"Of course!" Misa said taking hold of Light's hand and he smiled.

"Grateful…so what if Ami was Kira?"

"Huh?" we both asked. He ignored me and looked at Misa waiting for an answer.

"That would be ok with me! Anyone who was kind enough to introduce me to Light is absolutely awesome. And since I support Kira for killing my parents, Ami would still be my bff!" she said happily.

"But would you be afraid? What if you annoy her one day and she decides to kill you?"

"Ami wouldn't do that," Misa smiled. I sighed seeing that she clearly fitted the profile of the second Kira.

"Right, so Misa I'm still convinced that you are the second Kira. We will be keeping an eye on you with Matsuda as your new manager."

"Ok!" she said happily and Matsuda smiled.

"Ok, that will be from you Misa, goodnight," Ryuzaki said as Matsuda took her hand away from Light's and he hauled her to the door. Light turned to Ryuzaki.

"Don't you think it would be a little suspicious, you know the hotel hopping?" he asked.

"I thought about that," Ryuzaki said as he walked to the other side of the room. I almost tripped and light snickered. As Ryuzaki typed something in, a building popped up.

"Wow," I said with Light in harmony.

"This building is going to be out headquarters. A floor for everyone since there is so much space, and two helicopters on the roof." He said. I looked at it in awe and Light coughed.

"What about Ami's parents?" he asked. I forgot about them.

"Well, we can stop by and pick up some things, say her farewells and say she will visit when she can." Ryuzaki said. I pouted as they spoke about me like I wasn't there. Ryuzaki seemed to have notice.

"Don't worry, you will be un-cuffed when you see you parents Ami" he smiled. He didn't notice what I thought he did. "There is some clothes in the next room for you to change into, if you want too." I twitched and controlled my self from hurting him. I pulled up the cuffed hand and he simply turned around.

"I wouldn't look." He said. I fought the urge to hurt him again and pulled him into the room. I saw a black baby doll dress with a bow on the chest area and a purple turtle neck shirt. I cautiously looked back at him and he was looking out the window. I bit my lip and changed quickly. I saw a pair of black stockings and black ankle booties. I pulled them on and walked over to him.

"You look…like a teenager." He said. I smiled and looked out beside him. I could faintly see my reflection and I was a mess. My skin paled out and my skin barely covered my cheek bones.

"Food?" I asked.

"In the car, we have to go to your home before it gets later than 6,"

"What day is it today?" I asked as we walked down the hall, still cuffed.

"November third."

"Wow, I missed summer…" I mumbled. He ignored that as he took the cuffs off in the elevator and put them in his pocket. The car ride was silent. I wonder what my parents would say when I finally returned to see them. When I stepped out I felt the winter chill coming. I shivered in the small outfit I had on and felt and arm wound around me. I looked to Ryuzaki.

"I'm cold too," he said in almost a whisper. I let him stay like that because he was warm. And before I knocked on the door, I looked at him sharply and his arm disappeared from its position.

"Ami!" my mom shouted and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back missing my home. "Where were you?"

"I was away, there was this business program and my class and I were sent to New York. Wall Street was truly amazing," I easily lied. She looked at Ryuzaki curiously.

"Whom may I ask are you?" she asked in her info-thirsty voice.

"Hideki Ryuuga," he said.

"Like the pop star?"

"No, just the same name,"

"Ah, we come in! Come in, lets have some tea." She said as she took my hand and led me into the house. I looked around to see that not much has changed. Some pictures here and there missing but that was the most. I sat down on the chair I usually sat in and noticed my father's paper wasn't where it usually was. My mother bustled about on the stove and Ryuuga was looking around curiously.

"So what brings your friend here?" she asked. I looked to Ryuuga for it was his turn for the lie.

"Ami has decided that it would be best for her to be in the dorms provided at To-Oh. I'm her neighbor across the hall." He said. My mother looked at me sadly.

"So you're finally leaving this old woman by herself?"

"You're not that old mom, and I promise I'll visit about once every two moths or so…" I trailed off. She looked down at her cup of tea with a sad face.

"…I knew this day would come…I just can't believe it…" she said sadly. I stood up and gave her a long hug. Ryuuga looked away as if he felt like he was invading something. She tapped my arm and I let go. I knew I would miss my mother.

"You're going to get some things?"

"Yep, you can talk to Ryuuga," I said as I pulled an unfolded box from a familiar cabinet and escaped to my room. Inside it was clean. My cd's were all where they should be instead of being out of the case and by the small radio. I grabbed any books I read infinite amount of times, most of my cd's, clothes I liked, shoes, and two bags. I filled up the box and when I was done I went down stairs. He was talking with my mother and she seemed sad.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip and looked up.

"Gone…"

"Where?"

'I…don't know…" she said. I really debated on going…I felt bad for my mother. I gave her one last hug before we left and I was drawn to tears. I sat looking dully at the lively night despite the weather and wished I could have fun like that. Once the car came to a halt, I looked up at the tall building.

"Ready?" I asked knowing I was the one in desperate need of reassuring.

"Sure," he said. Inside it was basically a hotel. When the doors opened on the 20th floor, I was in awe. The room was cold, metallic like. Shiny metals had shown everywhere. Many screens, computers, and devices I would never know the name of.

"Wow…" I whispered feeling to cuff go back on. There were a set of stairs at the right and I walked for it, only to be tugged back.

"Where are you going?"

"Sleep."

"Fine, fine." He said letting me go up the stairs. The first floor we past had Misa running up and down looking in the rooms. The next floor had all of the other members and they were accommodating themselves. And the final floor was a floor with only 4 doors. I opened the first one and found a room with clothes. A mere closet I suppose. The next door over it was a big, white bathroom. Across the hall was a set of stairs and next to it was a massive bed room. Two huge beds, with two night stands, and two double door closets took up most of the space.

"Why so much for such simple people…" I said as I walked over the bed by the window. I pulled off the shoes and pulled out the covers.

"Not changing?"

"No, good night." I said feeling to soft pillow. He pulled out a laptop and had a head set on, he seemed to want to work while I slept. I wouldn't blame him it's early. I turned away from him and curled into a ball clutching some of the blanket with me.

"Good night, Ami." He said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I have no idea why FF won't make my sentences right. They all seem crapy lately. Change of Mind is going to be up soon, so don't kill me ^^U. This is one of those eh, so-so chapters. Hope you don't hate it as much as me :D.  
-kikiro

* * *

**-:Chapter Twelve:Roomies:-**

**:L:**

"What is she doing?" Watari asked.

"She's sleeping." I said in my normal voice. She was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't stir.

"How has she been?"

"She's been different; she hasn't really spoken since about a week after we placed her in her cell."

"She's probably still adjusting to the change of environment. She's been kept from her summer, and school days. And it's only been a few hours, be patient." He said. I sighed and closed the laptop shut. I laid down on the bed and looked at the moonless night. The entire wall of glass behind the bed frames and Ami's side was just a window.

I looked at her then. Her even breaths making the slightest sound, and her chest rising and falling. I then opened the laptop to look at what everyone was doing. They were all sleeping. Except Misa and Light, they were both sitting in her room. I sighed and shut the laptop again. I was shifted to the right and almost fell over.

Ami shifted her position and now she seemed to have the chain over her arm. I fixed myself and looked around the big room.

"What can I do to occupy my time…" I said out loud. I then saw Ami's box from home in the corner. I stood up and walked over. I slightly pulled the chin once and swore under my breath. She didn't wake up. I picked up the box with ease and came back to the bed. I opened it and found a photo album on top. I was curious so I went through it. There were various pictures of her and her parents. She seemed to have gotten her hair from her mother and eyes from her father.

Tug, tug, shift weight.

Those were her movements. I looked back in to photo album. I saw pictures of Light, along with people's name which were left unknown to me. One picture caught my attention. Her faced was flushed and she was standing rather close to a boy with grey eyes and black hair. She had a smile though.

Tug, tug, shift weight.

I closed the album and got a book out. It had mouse on its cover and the title read _Flowers for Algernon_.

Tug, tug, shift weight.

I quickly skimmed the book and closed it. I looked over to her and she seemed to have a troubled face. I put the box away and sat observing her for a moment. The beads of sweat on her forehead and shifts made me stir a bit. She was probably in a tangled mess under the covers, and I think she was having a bad dream. I laid down on the bed and faced away from her. I pondered on if I should continue to attempt to make her reveal that she is Kira by being intemate with her. I did get far enough to this stage right now…I suppose I should continue, seeing that I haven't officially proved that she is Kira.

I heard her breathing pick up and then I head a low creak of the bed. She probably sat up. I heard the covers move and I heard her low foot steps. The box opened, then it closed. She got back on the bed and moved around before settling down.

"Ryuzaki?" she whispered quietly. I bit my lip but stayed silent. She sighed and turned once more moving me over. I let my eyelids fall and eventually fell asleep.

**:Ami:**

I woke up to see a cloudy day. I blinked and turned to the other bed. I saw Ryuzaki sleeping, miraculously. I gasped, I thought he didn't sleep. But his chest was rising and falling. I sat up and felt my legs…they weren't covered with stockings. I almost screamed at the thought but remembered I removed them when I woke up in the middle of the night. I saw him fumble around and he slowly opened his eyes. I looked away to my box in the corner.

"Good morning." He said. I sighed feeling the aching spots on my arm. I probably got tangled in the chains.

"Hi…" I mumbled rubbing my arm over the painful spots.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked propping one arm up and resting his head in his hand.

"Not really…I had a bad dream, and I think I got into a tangled mess."

"I know, I think we should make the chain shorter. We wouldn't want an accident with the chains to happen," he said.

"No, that's ok." I answered quickly.

"Ami, if its because you think I will watch you change and bathe, you are mistaken. I don't have feelings like that for you." He said. I was taken aback by his simple words. I remember him hugging me, even holding my hand.

"Then why did you do all that stuff…" I mumbled. He cocked his head.

"What stuff?" he asked as I felt my face turn red.

"Like…hold my hand…" I barely whispered. He was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I did that. It was just a kind gesture," he said as a light shade of pink crept up his face. I dropped the subject and stood up. He looked at me as I began to fix the bed.

"No need to do that, someone will come and do that. There is fresh clothes in the closet." He said cocking his head in the direction of the massive closet across the room. He stood up as he said this and I saw that he slept in his clothes as well.

"You didn't change?" I asked.

"Neither did you." He said as he walked over to his closet. I opened up mine and gasped in shock. I saw designer clothes on every inch of the closet. The floor had designer shoes and I looked down at my box to see my normal clothes.

"Do I… owe you for this?" I asked wondering if the expected me to where the clothes.

"No, all on me" he said looking at his clothes. I fished around for a pair of jeans but found one that could have probably cost eighty dollars and a navy and white stripped rugby shirt. I looked inside a small dresser inside the closet and found rather nice looking under articles of clothing. I blushed seeing that they had gotten my size and they probably found out while they changed me before I was in for interrogation.

"Done yet?" he asked. I hid the privet clothes under the jeans in my arms and began to walk out the door. When we stepped into the large bathroom, I noticed that there was a wall in between the sink area and the shower.

"Um…you first," I said. He sighed.

"Ami you can't continue to be shy about yourself, there are cameras everywhere." He said as he walked to the other side of the walls. I heard him fumbling about and turning on the shower. I walked over to the sink and saw two tooth brushes.

"The red one is yours," he called out as if he read my mind. I sighed and did so. I brushed my teeth with the minty tooth paste and washed my face. Before I fixed my hair, the shower went off and I heard his foot steps. I decided to wash my face again so I looked like I was busy. When I was done I looked in the mirror and saw my brown hair in a mess, longer than I remembered, and smelling bad. My face was less pale because I ate some food.

"Ami?" he asked and I turned just in time to see his torso. He wasn't really defined like when I saw guys playing basket ball at school but…it was breathtaking. His head popped up and his hair was visibly wet. He had a small smile.

"Your turn," he said. I flinched but picked up my things and walked into the other space. There was a toilet, a small stand with lotions and soaps, and a glass shower case. I instantly turned on the hot water to steam up the glass. I wasn't taking any chances. I heard the sink turn on a moment later and I decided to step into the shower. The hot water felt nice and I searched for soap and found a male soap. I took a quick whiff and it smelled good. I then saw raspberry blend soap. I used it assuming that it was mine. I finished and changed while putting on lotion. It had no sent. When I was done I was towel drying my hair as I walked over. He was done and he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked as I put my dirty clothes into the hamper. I hung the towel and he was still looking.

"You look nice in designer clothes." He said turning for the door and pulling me along.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What do you mean that you want to have a date?" I asked Misa. She blinked once and pouted.

"I want another date with Light. We can go to this room on my floor." She said.

"Misa…you don't get it do you?" I said. She cocked her head to one side and Ryuzaki looked over to me.

"What?"

"This isn't a game Misa; you are most likely the second Kira. Your not here for fun, you are under surveillance." I said. She opened her mouth and ran over to her bag in the corner.

"I totally forgot! I have to go to an interview!!" she said. How my small speech reminded her of that I have no idea. "Come on Matsu!" Matsuda came over to her and he had a grin.

"Ready Misa Misa?" he asked. She nodded twice and she left the room.

"Bye Light!!" she said and he silently waved to her. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"You cant be serious about her Light," he said. He sheepishly nodded.

"Are you quite intimate with her?" he asked.

"Ryuzaki!!" I shouted and then all eyes turned to me.

"What?" he asked obviously irritated.

"That's personal…" I mumbled.

"Not really actually…"Light said. I turned to him in shock.

"Then can you at least be…a little more?" he asked. I blinked twice.

"No, I cannot just toy with her feelings like that. She may be small minded, but I don't feel right lying to her." He said. Ryuzaki looked down as if he felt bad.

"Very well then," he said then cleared his throat. He looked over to me.

"Misa said something about a date?" he asked. I looked over to Light for a spit second. Then back to him.

"Uhuh. She wants another one with Light."

"I think you can arrange that, right?"

"Wha? Why?"

"Because I want to observe them, to see if Light lied about being intimate with Misa,"

"I'm right here Ryuzaki," Light said annoyed. Ryuzaki ignored that.

"You can so that, right?"

"Sure, sure." I said not really caring. Misa would agree to anything I said or asked of her. And if Light was involved, even better for her. I put on my head phone and listened to 'Shissou' by Last Alliance. Ryuzaki convinced Watari to give me back my iPod.

**:L:**

"You seemed troubled Ryuzaki," Light said to me. I looked up from my laptop to him.

"How so?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side towards a lounging Ami. She had her eyes closed and was listening to music. She has been for a good 2 hours...

"Nothing _intimate_ happened last night?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, do you all think I would make love to a young girl like Ami?"

"No, no. I just was asking…" he said with a dark smile. It was silent except the light music I could hear from Ami.

"…You know she almost had a boyfriend?"

"I could care less Light, I'm busy."

"He had dark hair. And his eyes were a dark mystifying grey."

"You make it sound like you have a crush on him," I said remembering the boy in the album.

"Ah, whatever." Light said laughing. "Just trying to see if you liked her."

"Just because she played matchmaker and succeeded doesn't mean that you can too." I smiled. Her phone began to ring. She removed one head phone and began to speak quickly. Her face went from an apathetic yet thoughtful face to a horrified one as she listened.

"No Misa, its not a double…I would never!!...he's older than me though…whatever you want to call it, its not a double…whatever." She said shutting her phone shut and looking at me with a forced smile.

"Ryuzaki, hows about that date I asked of you before?"

**-x-x-x-x-x**

This has to be the most torturous thing I have ever done. A date; with a potential killer, her assistant, and the assistants lover.

"Why don't we go outside!! It would be so much more formal." Misa said with a smile sitting across from me on a sofa with Ami. She had her legs crossed and was staring absentmindedly at something in a direction away from me.

"This isn't a real double date as you may say, I'm observing to see if you and Light are actually intimate," I said finishing my cake.

"Ew, we have to like kiss in front of you?"

"I'm not asking of that, but I suppose so," I said. she shrieked and Ami closed her eyes in annoyance.

"You really are a pervert."

"Are you going to finish that cake?"

"No, cake makes you fat,"

"Not necessarily; unless you have a high metabolism like me, that would ushually happen."

"So you're a weird pervert?"

"Call me as you wish, I wish, but I am taking your cake."

"What's your problem?" Misa asked annoyed.

"I'm upset because I was so sure that you and Ami were Kira, but I seem to have been wrong."

"Wow, tough luck." Light said. he didn't seem to like having me and Ami's presence as he was having a date with his girlfriend.

"Are you upset Light?"

"Yes, I am"

"Why so?" I asked not looking at him.

"Ryuzaki…" he said. I looked over and I felt an impact of his fist at my face. I felt the force of the punch push me to the far wall of the room. I head the shrieks of the girls and Ami hit the wall with the pull of my weight.

"Light! What the hell was that for?!" she said as she rubbed her back from smacking into the wall.

"I'm tired of you Ryuzaki. You are here, when Misa and I should be alone. She is not the second Kira. Get it through your head and leave." He said. I got up feeling a bruise on me.

"Light, that hurt. And I wouldn't be here if Ami and Misa weren't the prime suspects. Actually Misa wouldn't be here because she wouldn't be a suspect at all…" I said before looking at a stern faced Ami. "Anyway, you hurt me, and unintentionally Ami as well." I said as I lowered to a crouch and kicked up to his chin.

"One for one though, wouldn't you agree?" I said as he tumbled across the room.

"Light!!" Misa shouted. He got up and ran over to me. I ran as well bring Ami. He grabbed my shirt and rose me up.

"When will you get it through your thick candy coated skull? They are innocent!" he said as another fist came for me. What we weren't expecting for sure was Ami's reaction. She managed to get between us somehow and stop Light from hurting me. She jabbed a fist into Light then my stomach. I went back to my previous position when Light punched me and she wasn't far behind. She managed to skid about though.

"This will end now. Ryuzaki, you can just watch them from surveillance. Light, you need to calm down. Misa…don't ever assume I would set up a double-"she said before I punched her in the stomach as well.

"One for one…" I said. She went flying to the window and the back of her skull. I went as well and collided with her.

"Ow…" I heard her mumbled. My body seemed to have hurt her petite one. I noticed that as I fell to my knees she fell from the wall on top of me making me fall completely flat. I felt her breathing heavily on top of me. When I thought she would open her eyes her head fell onto my chest. I was alarmed because I thought I killed her. But I felt her steady heart beat colliding with mine.

"Ami? I asked rolling her gently off of me so I could look at her. I shifted her so that her head was on my lap. I felt her face with my hand. Her skin was soft to touch.

"Mhmph." She managed to say. I noticed what I was doing and quickly moved her again so that I would be carrying her. I felt the back of her head and she had a slight bump. I placed her on the couch and looked down at her.

"You shouldn't have hurt her Ryuzaki, she is only a girl…" Misa said as she tended over Light caressing the spot I kicked.

"…I know…" I whispered so low I think only Ami would be able to hear, if she were conscious.

**:Ami:**

I held the ice pack on my head as I typed with one hand like a spider. I completely ignored both Light and Ryuzaki for being so stupid. Why people fight for countless reasons that they don't even know of I will never understand. I looked over to Ryuzaki for a split second to see he was peering over his seat from behind it. I turned away sharply and I felt him come over.

"Sorry about that…" he said. I kept typing as I read about a strange chain of killings.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said.

"Well its not your fault." I said finally speaking to him. "It was Lights, he's just being stupid."

"I'm sorry…" he said, this time like someone would if a family member died. Like a little kid would say to his mother if he broke a valuable vase. Like a boyfriend would say it too a girl he just rejected…like he actually and truly meant it.

"I…forgive you." I said and turned to face him. He was looking at me with a remorse face. I turned back to the computer and began to type again.


	13. Chapter 13

oh my ramen its an update :O. srry,alot of school work and high school aplications. i promise there will be more chapters in the coming year and that it will probably be in the third week of januray-ish. hah,and just for the record, when schools ask for your home phone,its not because they need to call to inform an adult about an accident,its to tell you parents that you didnt give in your project. no title for this chapter, tell me what you think would work and i might put the title up ;)

_I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday season. Snow is awesome when its not in your socks :)_

* * *

**-:Chapter Thirteen:-**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The sun shined on the December day. Though the sun was out, the snow held firm on to the ground. A group of small children, probably in elementary school, passed by a local field. A small boy in the group noticed a black note book next to a tree. He looked to the group as they spoke, as if he were about to tell them. But he hesitated and stayed with the group.

"Damn! I was sure he was going to pick it up!" Ryuk said from the tree top.

An hour or so passed and another group passed by. They looked older than the first group, probably in middle school. They all were loud and chatty. The girls all beautiful had uniform and an extreme amount of makeup. The boys all looked extremely handsome for their age and their uniforms were really sloppy but they didn't seemt to mind.

"I hope none of them of them pick it up…" Ryuk muttered under his breath. Then a boy not too far away from them was visible from Ryuk's spot. He had red hair that was hanging around his cheek bones, thick rimmed glasses, and hazel eyes. He had a hood on and he was with a sad face.

"Bingo," Ryuk said. The boy looked into the field and noticed the tree. He walked over and slumped down for a seat.

"Come on…it's like right next to you…" Ryuk said becoming impatient. The boy took out a book and looked around once more. He noticed the Death Note. He looked around once or twice before grazing his fingers against the cover.

**:Ami:**

I sat on a swivel chair rather far away from everyone else. Everyone was sucked up into a conversation or stuffing their face with cake. You can guess who if you want. I looked at the computer screen to see a complex chart, some tools, and a live screening of Misa in her room reading a magazine. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Mogi and Chief Yagami came into the room.

"Hello," Ryuzaki said with a mouth full of cake.

"I have some news to pass," Chief Yagami said. Everyone gave him their absolute attention.

"I was told to tell you all that if you are part of the police, you have to either stay here working on the Kira case, or go back to the station." He said with unreadable eyes.

"I don't get it…"Matsuda said stupidly.

"It means choose a side," I said bluntly.

"If you choose to stay here, you loose your job at the police station." Mogi said. Isowa let out a barely audible gasp and Matsuda blinked.

"But that means that…"Matsuda started.

"Yes, it means that you will all be jobless if you take the Kira investigation side." Ryuzaki said. "But don't worry, you can all return to your jobs. You can't just abandon your paying jobs for this. I won't need help."

"I'm with you until we have Kira's head Ryuzaki. I don't need a job." I said holding my cuffed wrist.

"That's right, I will have Ami." He said and I swear I could have seen a smile when he said that.

"Me too." Light said. "I won't rest until we catch Kira."

"There, threes a crowd." Ryuzaki said. The remaining people all stood silent. I felt a century pass by before Light spoke.

"Who's staying?" he asked.

"I am."

"As am I."

"Me too! Count me in!!" The only person who didn't respond yet was Isowa. I looked over to him and he was looking at the ground.

"Isowa, we understand if you have to go back it alr-"

"But…Chief has a family too. And what good would it be if I swore I would avenge Ukita?" he said as his tears hit the floor. I felt bad for him. He has been coming in really tired and somewhat depressed.

"It's really alright. Good bye…" he said as he began to walk. I stood up and walked over to him as far as I could with my chain. I looked at his face with tear stains.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Isowa. Even though we didn't speak much, it was a great experience." I said. he blinked and looked down at me. his calm face looked at Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki do you think that keeping an innocent young woman here in captivity will do you any good?" he asked.

"She is innocent until proven guilty." Ryuzaki said with a firm face.

"She is just a child, this isn't a game. She shouldn't even be investigating."

"Hey I'm not a child. I'm older than Light and I'm old enough to make my own choices." I said feeling upset inside. I barely spoke to him and he's saying this after I finally talk to him.

"You can barely make you own decisions."

"_Barely!?_" I said raising my voice as he did.

"Can you go outside?"

"I can ask and I would be able too!"

"Gah! I quit." He said turning around and storming for the elevator.

"Thank you for all your help." Ryuzaki said quietly. After a few moments Chief Yagami and the others went to withdraw from the police. I sat back in my chair upset and I heard Ryuzaki typing on the computer.

"Ami?"

"Hm?" I asked picking my head up and he was closer to me.

"I'm sorry for what just happened…" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. He placed it back a few moments later and he stayed that way before his arm slid brhind my neck and to my other shoulder.

"Its going to be so empty here…" I said wanting to break the silence.

"It be soon before long." He said. I cocked my head wonderinf where he got that from.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Can I go outside?" I asked looking at him. He turned his head to me so that we were both looking at eachother. I blinked once or twince before he answered.

"Alright."

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey dad," the boy said as he walked into te large apartment. A man emerged from the living room with his coat on. He looked nothing like the boy except for his eyes, his were hazel as well but his son's looked bigger behind his glasses. He ruffled his sons hair as he walked past the door.

"I have to go to the office for the night. Namikawa will stop by later Heguchi." He said. Heguchi stood at the door with his head down.

"Bye dad." He whispered. The boy walked into a massive modern kitchen and opened the refrigerator door taking out a soda and an apple.

"Yes!" Ryuk said as he bit at the apple. Heguchi looked at the shinigami as he ate the apple.

"Now tell me who is Kira." He asked sternly. The shinigami sighed.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I want to know the who is the genius on the way to world peace." He said making Ryuk laugh.

"SO you support Kira?"

"Hell yeah, if he killed the assholes too, then I would gravel at his feet."

"Explain assholes to me." Ryuk said fiddling with a chain on his belt.

"Like…the popular people at school who take everything and everyone for granted, the leaders of the board of education that think its fine and dandy if children have a bible worth of homework every night, and people who make fun of others."

"Your such a child."

"Its your fault that you dropped the stupid book next to a depressed teenager."

"How old are you anyway?" Ryuk said irritated buy the ridiculous speech.

"I just turned fourteen."

"Pah." Ryuk sighed.

"Who is Kira?" Heguchi asked again. Ryuk opened the fridge and took out another apple.

"_Her_ name is Ami Konoma." He said. The boys eyes widened.

"She's a girl?"

"She's definitely not a guy." Ryuk said. Heguchi opened his soda and took a long drink. He knew that he had never heard this name before.

"So what do I do?"

"Kill people."

"Do I have to kill criminals?"

"If you want."

"Can I kill people I hate?"

"Sure, you can put a lot of feeling in it." Ryuk laughed. Heguchi shook his head.

"Got a mom?" Ryuk asked suddenly. Heguchi looked at the soda can.

"…I don't know."

"Huh?"

"My dad is rich, so he has hoes."

"Sweeeeet." Ryuk said as erotic thoughts passed through his mind.

"She was probably one of them. All I know is that she must have been beautiful…I wonder what her eyes look like." He said going into thought. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called as Ryuk swallowed one last apple and closed the fridge.

"Hey Heguchi Jr." a man with sharp facial features, long black hair, and eyes to match walked into the kitchen with a business suit on.

"Namikawa…" Heguchi said with small hope in privacy in his voice.

"How was school?"

"Fine." Heguchi lied. He wanted to say 'Well, hell has had prettier days.'

"Ah."

"How is it at Yotsuba?" Heguchi asked. Namikawa sighed.

"Terrible, were doing horrible and our stocks are like a snowball on the sun."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"Heguchi asked. Namikawa let out a laugh.

"If you want it to be."

"Can you leave?"

"Thought you would never ask." He laughed leaving the kitchen. Heguchi was used to this. His only friend usually had to stay with him if his dad had to go to the office. Knowing that Namikawa has a life, he chats with him for a few moments then lets him leave for the night life.

"Have fun,"Heguchi called out.

"You too, watch a movie or something" Namikawa said as he shut the door. Heguchi went to his backpack and opened up to the last blank page of the Death Note.

"Now it's time to have real fun." Heguchi said with a dark grin.

**:L:**

I sat in a chair Ami got her hair fixed. After minutes of countless back and forth I let her go into the hair salon in the deepest part of down town, which is about a 15 minute walk from headquarters building. She was sitting in a swivel chair while a man snipped away at her hair. It was beginning to reach her waist and she wished for it to be as short as it used too.

"Why dose your friend sit like that?" he asked. I pretended not to hear and picked up a news paper that seemed to have been a day old.

"He prefers to sit that way. He says it reduces but numbness." She lied making him giggle. After fifteen minutes she was done, looking the same the day I met her. She spun around once making her hair pick up in flight and her skirt make a circle like shape.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's nice." I said knowing that I was lying to my self. She better than horrible but less than beautiful…what's the word…cute? She smiled and turned to the hair designer.

"How much?"

"There's a special today, free if you get a cut." He said looking at her with a greedy look in his eyes. I didn't like those eyes.

"Great! Come on Ryuuga." She said thanking the designer and coming over to get her coat that sat next to me. As she got ready the designer kept an eye out on her, constantly turning his head over to her. I have seen those eyes before, the ones that men give to beautiful women on surveillance that I have seen. When Ami and I were finished, I wound my arm around her waist. I heard her gasp and her cheeks turned pink. The hair designer looked away with a crushed face. When we stepped outside I heard a woman yelling at the man about something. I don't think that there was a special today.

"Ryuzaki?" She asked. I looked down at her and her face was still a bit pink. "Why are you um…holding me?"

"Because that hair dresser was looking at you with eyes of greed." I said without thinking. I had a moment of regret, but then she let out a laugh.

"You enjoy men looking at you like that?" I asked. She continued to laugh.

"He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at you!" she said wiping away tears of laughter. I cocked my head to the side. "He likes men Ryuzaki!" I felt my face flush. She continued to laugh and I soon found myself smiling too.


	14. Chapter 14

^^U. I am alive. Barely, im failing math T.T. i dont want too, i just suck at it. that simple. thank kami for this week off i have. i will proabably be updating one new chapter for this and chapter four of Chang of Mind. BTW happy v-day for anyone who didnt get one yesterday. i can be your valintine :) no one will have know. BUT if you want one you must review. Oh yeah, im bad :D

**

* * *

**

**-:Chapter Fourteen: A Little Mistake:-**

**:Ami:**

"Ryuzaki, isn't there anything I can do to help?!" Matsuda asked.

"Aren't you already Misa's manager?" I asked. He nodded.

"But I want to help out more." He said looking back at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki cocked his head to the side as he chewed oh so carefully his cake.

"Can you get me another cup of coffee?" he said and Matsuda made some sort of confused sound. He trudged away and I giggled to myself. Ryuzaki was busy typing so I just sat looking at mass murders that happened when Kira was really active.

"Kira hasn't been doing much lately, have you noticed?" I asked casually to Ryuzaki. He didn't look up from his bowl of sugar cubes.

"Yes, that is because Kira has been quite busy lately, listening to music, getting hair cuts,"

"I'm not Kira Ryuzaki, I'm just looking at the previous death patter. Who knows, it will probably be a clue." I said. He sighed and looked away. Matsuda came storming into the room with a news paper.

"Ryuzaki!! Look at this!! Seriously just look!" he said slamming a newspaper onto the desk.

**Breaking News at Onban Jail Center: Kira's Back. **

**As late as 9pm last evening there were several halls of cells with dead criminals. They all seemed to either have killed someone, gotten killed by someone, or had a heart attack. This is extremely close to the way that Kira chose to kill criminals. Along with the killings, all of the victims seemed to have done something to another person (ex robbery, rape, ect…)**

Kira. It looks like he's back. That should be enough to prove to Ryuzaki that I'm not Kira. I looked over to Ryuzaki and he had his thumb in his mouth. He was deep in thought.

"SO what do you think Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked impatiently. Ryuzaki spent a few more moments in thought and then looked up.

"We should keep an eye out for these killings. And where's my coffee?"

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey did you see the headlines? You're doing a great job kid." Ryuk congratulated Higuchi as he walked into the apartment. Higuchi dumped his back pack on the couch and he sat with his eyes wide and mortified.

"Whats wrong kid?" Ryuk asked.

"I…I killed him…I killed the leader of the 'crew' today…he wasn't there…he's dead…" he said rocking back and forth in a disturbing way.

"NO shit, it's called _death_ note." Ryuk said. Higuchi sat in his position. He remembered seeing all the crying girls. His past and current girlfriends and girls that he wouldn't even look at were joined in hands as they had moments of silence for him in between tears and classes. He saw tough guys sitting on stair cases wondering what the hell would happen now.

"But…he's really gone…"Higuchi said. Ryuk scoffed at the confused and frightened child. He has the power to rid the world of people. People who are villains, like the real Kira did, people he hates like the boy he had jump off a bridge today, and company leaders that are scum.

"Why did you kill the leader of Takashi industry today?" Ryuk asked.

"Their stocks were rising rapidly because of his direction. With out him, they would fail miserably and move Yostsuba one rank up."

"Oh so you're helping your buddy?"

"Yeah, I guess. He saved me ya know." Higuchi said getting up and getting the Death Note. He rapidly wrote 6 names. 5 were criminals, one was a girl that rudely rejected him the year before. He smiled darkly.

"Kira probably has the coolest substitute at the moment." Ryuk laughed. "Hey I'm going away for the night. Just letting ya know kid." He said as he slid out the wall.

- - -

Ryuk flew over the heads of hundreds of people walking about the streets. He flew around for a few hours, going down occasionally to annoy someone or to get an apple or two. He spots a rather busy spot and decides to go down there. He sees what seems to be a movie shoot.

"Great job everyone!" a happy voice shouts. He looks around to see Misa. And not to far away from her was Matsuda. He was goofily encouraging Misa and he spots a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Holy shit its Ami!!" Ryuk said. He floated over to her and studied her. He noticed how pale she became. Where has she been he thought, where is L?

"Hey Misa, who is this cute little miss

* * *

here?" a tanned, well looking man asked as he eyed Ami. Misa thought about it as Ami sat completely ignoring him.

"This is my…sister! My father had an affair with a woman only a month after he finds out he got my mother pregnant with me!!" She smiled. Ami froze and her eye went spastic.

"Misa!! What are you tal-"

"Get this! Misa Misa has a sister! Who knew?! We better get some good pictures of her!" a photographer said as he snapped pictures of Ami. She shielded her eyes from the bright flashes and yells.

"Thank you for your time, but we have to go!" Matsuda said shielding Ami from the photographers. He quickly urged for them to get into a car and they both zoomed off. Ryuk blinked twice.

"I should see where they are goin… yeah I think I should." He said as he took flight and followed the navy car holding Ami and Misa. He followed them into the building and Ami stormed inside. She kept her face pouted and ignored Ami talking on and on. When she reaches the floor, the first thing Ryuk noticed was L.

L, the man out to kill Kira, Ami. He looked the same, and he was eating cake. Well I see this fat ass hasn't changed, Ryuk thought.

"Misa is going to get me killed! All of Japan thinks that I'm her sister!!" She shrieked to him. His eyes widened.

"What did Misa do?" he asked almost as if he were unsure.

"I just told this really nice guy that she was my sister. He seemed like he liked her, and maybe I could have gotten them together." She said holding up a peace sign. L seemed to have become stern. Was he mad at Misa for being such an idiot? Or was he…upset that some guy tried to make a move on Ami, and Misa would let him? Ryuk thought all of this as he watched bickering between Misa Ami and L. He chuckled to himself.

"She hasn't changed too much." He smiled.

**:Ami:**

I looked through the internet and found countless amounts of the same 8 or 9 pictures of me everywhere. The articles were filled with lies and there was already a fan club.

"Ryuzaki, what do I do?! I'm supposed to be in captivity by your surveillance, not Misa's sister!" I shrieked punching the desk. I sent pens airborne for about a few seconds. Ryuzaki was busily occupied with stacking cubes.

"Well…I think that you and Misa should team up."

'WHA?" Misa and I yelled in harmony. Misa smiled and started talking about some clothes or something.

"This is the Kira case Ryuzaki. You should be thinking about how to erase Ami from the press and catching Kira." Light said walking over to my side. He picked up my hand that was cuffed. "What do think we should do L?" he asked. I blinked twice as Ryuzaki picked up a stack of about 15 cubes. They tipped over and he stood up.

"Ami…until we figure something out with this mess Misa has made, you are her sister. I will still consider you Kira, but you will be out with Misa in her shoots and such. Matsuda and Mogi will be your managers. They will be keeping an eye on you 24/7. So basically, you will still be in my watchful eye." He said. He walked over to Misa and looked at her deadly. She flinched back a bit.

"You…will not mention anything about Ami. She will answer any questions directed to her. If you reveal any more information about Ami…there will be consequences." He said ever so darkly. She nodded her head quickly and ran behind Light. He let go of my hand and turned to Misa.

"Misa…I know you just wanted to help, but from now on, just do as Ami says, ok?" he asked her with a smile.

"Nope. Not yet. I have to discuss something's with Ami." She said walking over to Ryuzaki and putting her hand down his pocket.

"Misa! What the hell are you doing?" Matsuda asked in shock. Ryuzaki's face went pink as she fished around his pocket for a key. She unlocked the chain between the both of us and took my wrist.

"Come on Ami! I have to tell you about what to do at a shoot!"

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?!" Matsuda asked coming over to inspect me. I simply spun in my chair and brought up the cameras in Misa's room. Misa was standing by her closet looking at clothes. Ami was sitting on her huge bed looking around at this strange place.

"So have you thought of a name?" Misa asked.

"A…name? For what?" Ami asked confused.

"A name that people will call you silly! They didn't get your name. I was thinking Mika." She said as she pulled out an elegant blue dress and stood in front of a mirror.

"Mika…so people will say Misa Mika?" Ami asked. Misa nodded her head happily.

"You got it!! Now put this on, were going to a premier!" she said tossing Ami a black version of what she had.

"Misa, what shoes will I wear with this?"

"I don't know, look for some in your room." Misa said as she began to strip off her clothing. Ami quickly left the room mumbling about killing Misa. That had me thinking that she may be Kira. The actions of the second Kira were always very foolish. In the room she put on a pair of black sandals and slid on the long black dress. It was nice on her…she looked like a grown woman instead of the little teenager she acts as.

"Ryuzaki? Are you listening?" Light asked me. I blinked and turned to see the others watching me stare at Ami.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to allow her to go?"

"I suppose. My suspicion of her being Kira is still high, but the public will grow irritated if they don't see this girl who is supposedly Misa's sister." I said as I heard the noise of heels coming down the stairs. Misa and Ami looked like the bluish sky of a nighttime arrival when they stood next to each other. Ami was extremely breathtaking. The most she wore was an occasional skirt, but never a dress. She also had some makeup on and her hair was in a sophisticated bun.

"Ta-dahh!! Doesn't she look great?! I totally made her teen pop star adorable!" Misa said feeling pound of her work. Ami walked down the last few steps carefully. She looked over to me and had a smiled on her face.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. You better think of something Ryuzaki, I don't wanna be famous forever." She said strictly. I was just looking at her. She looked absolutely…beautiful.

"Yes…I will do that…Ami you look uh…stunning." I said feeling my face get hot. I looked away so she wouldn't notice. I heard a cough and a clearing of a thought.

"Uh thanks Ryuzaki." She said. then there was a slight bustle with everyone getting ready to leave. I was going to here alone…Light and his father was going to sleep. At a night like this, it would just be Ami and I working. But now she's leaving. I couldn't help but feel a bit lonesome.

"Ryuzaki, come with us down." Misa insisted. I didn't have anything better to do so I stood up and slipped on some shoes. In the elevator everyone was busy speaking. Ami was getting last minute instructions from Misa and Matsuda, and I just observed. Before they got into the limo being driven by Watari, Ami flinched before getting in. I walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"Ami are you-" I started but then I was wrapped into an indulging hug. She held me close to her and I felt myself hug her back.

"I'm…nervous…"she whispered. I blinked thinking of what to say next. I played with a loose strand of her hair as I thought.

"Don't worry; you already look like a famous teenager. You will blend right in…" I said. her arms fell and she looked at me with an uneasy face.

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe in you." I said out loud then mentally smacking myself. Who says that? Cheesy soap opera people do, not me. She turned into the car and from the window I saw her wave a silent good bye. I felt my heat thumping at a rapid pace. Almost as if it were about to explode.

* * *

I am sooo cheesy and out of ideas sometimes T.T. i just had to update. if ya hated it, too bad. finf a new fic. if you love, review! im hungry for reviews. i havent updated in months. sorryyy, do be mad. be patient, and the sun will smile for you, and i, and any homeless hobo :)

-kikiro


	15. Chapter 15

hello there :). Hows it going fo ya? well, not too good for me. my parents have officialy lost it, they think im some kind of...evil child. who hates school and loves singing random songs to the top of their lungs. i think they've lost it because they think im the only one! whatever, im dont ranting. oh, and it has come to my attention that i spelled a name wrong :O. i spelled higuchi's name wrong,my bad! anywhoo heres a new chapter :D

* * *

**-:Chapter Fifteen: Premier:-**

_12 years ago…_

_A little girl with two brown braids and big green eyes sat in a sand box. She was making a castle. Not too far from her was a little boy with brown hair as well with amber like eyes._

"_Ami, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" he asked. The little girl looked up and mashed a sandy pillar._

"_I wanna be famous. And live in a big house and have lots of pretty clothes." She said wandering off in her imagination._

"_Really? Why?" the curious little boy asked._

"_Because it looks like fun! And I like having fun." She giggled. The small boy joined her and they both laughed. They didn't know about what, but they just sat laughing._

_Present Day…_

**:Ami:**

It's almost like a dream. I never thought that things I wished would happen when I was younger would actually happen. As I step out the limo, flashing lights blind me. The gleeful faces of reporters went well with the red carpet. Misa stood up in a playful pose.

"Smile real wide for the paparazzi." She giggled. I smiled and waved shyly and I was attacked by a small corner of news reporters.

"Mika, Mika! Where were you in hiding?" one young man asked. I laughed.

"I wasn't hiding, I was in America. I didn't know I was somehow related to Misa until a few months ago." I lied with a smile. The young news reporter seemed stunned by it, and he shook his head and jotted down notes. He smiled once before leaving through the crowd behind the forbidden line.

"Mika!! Come on we'll have more interviews later!" Misa called. I turned to her and walked over. I received cat calls from various fans, newscasters, and some celebrities. I felt my self wobbled on the high stiletto heel. I stepped on the hem of the long gown and tripped over. Before I felt the impact of the ground I felt strong arms grab me. I looked up to see a man. He had brown hair that stood up weirdly. His eyes were in an odd shape too, but they had much concern in them. _This guy is weird looking…_ I thought it my mind. I blinked wide eyed as he helped me up. I didn't recall his face in any magazines that Misa reads, nor did he look like someone I know. His face held a smile.

"Careful. That dress is long, and it looks lovely on you…" he said with a very flirtatious smile. I blinked twice and slowly held a small smile.

"MIKA MIKA. Come on!" Mogi called out to me. I looked back at the man once more before going to Misa and Mogi.

"Mika! What the hell was that?" Misa asked. I shrugged my shoulders. She had a face of doubt but then she continued walking into the large theater. The room was filling up with people rapidly and I sat next to Matsuda. There was an empty seat next to me one second then the next it was occupied by the same man.

"Hello there" he said with his eyes roaming around my body. I smiled kindly even thought I really didn't like his company at the moment.

"Aren't you Misa Misa's sister? Mika is it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's my sister…" I said quietly. I didn't like this man. He seemed to be…shady.

"Well, I can see that, your both beautiful." He said cocking an eyebrow up. I almost gagged. Ryuzaki, I swear, I'm going to kill you…

**:L:**

I sat watching over surveillance videos. The silence hits me like a speeding car. I am used to working alone. But I never felt that I would feel alone without Ami here. The phone began to ring. I pressed a button and the screen showed that Moji was calling.

"Mogi? Is there something wrong? Did Ami do something suspicious?" I asked. I head someone take a breath of air.

"It's nice to know you still think I'm Kira…" she said. I felt a small smile creep onto my face. But it was wiped away as the next thought entered my mind.

"How did you get Mogi's phone?" I asked.

"That's not important. Listen, there's this guy here and he seems suspicious."

"How so?"

"Well he keeps telling me how successful he is but how his business is currently doing horrible, and how he wants to take me out to dinner, and how his son is extremely awkward! I don't like him!" she said. I felt a sharp pain enter my chest. I wasn't too sure what it was…but I was sure of his intention.

"Ami…he isn't suspicious…he's interested in yo-"

"But that's not it!! He also said how he believes that Kira is a geniuses for not killing for a period of time but returning to what he normally did; kill criminals!" she said. I took a bite of cake and sat there. Feeling like a complete idiot. While I was thinking that she was being hit on by a man, she was thinking about the Kira case.

I think we swapped brains for that moment.

"Ryuzaki? You there?" she asked concerned. I woke up from my thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Keep an eye on him. Did you catch his name?"

"Not really, just that his first name is Higuchi and that he works for Yotsuba Industries."

"That's more than enough Ami, good job."

"Thanks…um Ryuzaki?" she asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes?"

"What were you saying before I mentioned him thinking Kira was great and all?"

"Um… I was just telling you that I thought he was-" I started but was interrupted by a muffled call of Ami's fake name.

"Damn…we'll continue this after the premiere and the after party…so most likely tomorrow morning. Bye Ryuzaki." She said before hanging up. Thank god for Mogi…

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ryuk sat high on the ceiling looking down to Ami and Higuchi speaking. He had a martini glass in one hand and the other was propped up to the wall Ami was standing against.

"This man is disgusting, even for me…" Ryuk said biting an apple. Ami's face was repulsive. She clearly didn't want to be there. But judging by the conversation she had with L, she knew it was for the better cause.

"Well, my son…is home alone, probably sleeping. Or not, I don't know." Higuchi said. Ami froze for she knew what he was getting at.

"How about you go to my chauffer…and ask him to drive you there, I'll meet you there in a few."

"Umm…no thank you…it is getting kinda late and-" she started before Higuchi yelled for another glass. She then sighed in frustration. It was obvious she was frightened by his request, judging from what Ryuk has seen.

"Mika!! Let's go!!" Misa called. Ami smiled to herself and tapped Higuchi's shoulder.

"I have to go…but here, call me at this number whenever you have free time. And when your not drunk." She said handing him a piece of paper.

"I swear to dunk I'm not god." He said. She simply rolled her eyes and walked to Misa.

"Good job Ami." Ryuk said as he slid through the roof. The moon was out tonight and it was bright. He saw Misa and Ami going into the limo and he saw it zoom off.

"Oh crap, I have to go back to the kid…" Ryuk remember as he took flight into the night sky back to Higuchi.

"Ryuk? Is that you?" Higuchi asked as he lifted his head up from his massive bed.

"No it's the tooth fairy. Go to sleep kid." He said and Higuchi did as he was told and went back to sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**:Ami:**

"That disgusting pervert." I said as I changed out of the dress into silk white and pink stripped pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt. It was kinda big on me, but I didn't mind. I went down the steps to Ryuzaki and there he was with two cups of a steaming substance staring into a computer monitor.

"Hello Ami." He said taking a sip out of one of the cups. "You were right, it is tomorrow."

"Hi." I said sitting down as he chained me to him. The cold metal was hidden by the sleeve of my shirt.

"Tea?" he asked pushing the second cup to me. I took it and had a sip.

"So, find anything on Higuchi?" I asked. He then moved the computer mouse and clicked on a few files.

"Yes, he is part of Yotsuba as you said. Their stocks are doing horrible…and that he has a son of the age 14."

"Wow, nothing on how disgustingly perverted he is?" I asked sarcastically. He turned his head to me.

"He did something to you?" he asked. I blinked and the way he asked it. In concern; as if he knew exactly what he would do to him if he had done something.

"Um…not really…he just asked me to go home with him. And he always was saying how his son wasn't so normal." I said. Ryuzaki then turned back to the computer.

"Who knew that you being famous would help out the Kira investigation…" he said quietly. I smiled to myself. We sat in silence for a few moments and went through about 2 more cups of tea each. Watari came occasionally to give Ryuzaki cake or something.

"Well, did you know that Higuchi has a Jr.?" Ryuzaki said after a decade.

"Really?" I asked getting closer to the computer.

"Yes, and his school has lost 4 children in the past month?" he asked casually but then froze. We both did, as the same question ran though our mind.

"Is Higuchi's son Kira?" we both asked at the same time looking at each other. I looked at him in shock and he looked at me with his apathetic face.

"Too soon to say…" he said turning back to the computer. He yawned and I slowly blinked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 4 in the morning."

"Can we go to bed?" I asked, then regretting it the moment it came out of my mouth. I just said something really stupid…now he's going to think I'm some insane pervert.

"Yeah, I'm tired." He said standing up. I blinked stupidly. Why do I have such a sick mind? I stood up and walked to the stairs.

"It was nice today for a January day…" I said trying to forget my previous thoughts.

"It was. I went on the roof for a bit today…" he said. I turned at the top of the stairs and stole a glance at him. His face was calm.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was peaceful. You should go there someday."

"Someday…" I said quietly. I walked into the bedroom and stretched before climbing into bed. I felt his body heat radiating behind me so I turned my head.

"What?" I asked. He was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

"That's my shirt…" he said pointing at me. I looked down and blushed. He was right. It was one of his many copies of a plain white t-shirt.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I can take it off if you want." I said feeling my face heat up. Crap that pervert rubbed off on me!

"No, it's quite fine. It suits you well." He said lying down on his massive bed. I stood there with my fingers lingering on the end of the shirt's sleeves. I quickly did the same and sighed deeply. I breathed in his sent. It wasn't of any cologne. It was a light sent of his soap, and just his natural sent. It lulled me to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

holy crapp. i love working on FF ^^. ok so this one went through like 90 drafts, but i think i got it. ignore any terrible errors, i'm sorry. i have to just upload this now before i get more hmwk D: oh and if there was any confusion, Ami's fake name Mika is said like so (Mee-kah)

_home work sucks, write stories and make a couple o' bucks ;)_

**

* * *

****-:Chapter Sixteen:Missed Connection:-**

**:-:-:-:-:**

"Kid, they're onto you." Ryuk said to Higuchi as he rapidly filled in names. He looked up for on second. Then he went back to writing names.

"I'm not kidding; Ami already thought that there was a possibility that you could be it." Ryuk said making Higuchi freeze.

"But…how?" Higuchi asked. His small teenage mind suddenly realized that he was at risk of being sentenced to death.

"Well, your father met up with Ami-"

"He what?! How did he meet her? Do they even know each other?" he asked alarmed.

"Shut up and let me talk! Anyways he was drunk and mentioned you a lot. And he also mentioned how he felt that Kira was smart and all."

"So because she witnessed him first hand, she thinks that I could be Kira…damn I'm already a suspect. When did I get this notebook anyway?" Higuchi asked quickly. He was getting uneasy as thoughts rapidly produced in his mind.

"Umm…I don't remember. All I remember was that you picked it up next to a tree in a field…" Ryuk said. They sat there in silence as they thought to themselves. Higuchi began breathing normally again and went back to writing names.

"So you don't care?" Ryuk asked.

"No…it's not that I don't care…" Higuchi said as he killed countless people. "I can't do this for long…she had better control of being Kira…all I can do is keep killing so L doesn't think she is Kira."

"Well that can work. Oh your dad's here…" Ryuk said as Higuchi's father walked into the room.

"Hello son…" he said. Higuchi easily hid the Death Note under paper work.

"Hi…"

"Listen... I'm going to be at the office late tonight. Our stocks are going back up and I have to adjust some things. Namikawa won't stop by. I'm going to see if I can get a sitter for you."

"Dad I'm not a little kid, I can watch myself." Higuchi said smugly. He was upset. He didn't like his father for revealing him to Kira. There was an intense silence.

"You're getting a sitter. I'll see you in the morning." He said turning on his heel and leaving his room.

"You can't keep me forever..."he said under his breath.

**:Ami:**

"I don't want too…" I mumbled as I hid under the blankets. Ryuzaki was up already and sighed in frustration.

"Ami, Mika has a big photo shoot today…she can't miss it." he said pulling the massive covers off me finally revealing my green T-shirt and black shorts. I covered sunlight out of my face with my pillow.

"Mika should just _die_…" I mumbled. Ryuzaki didn't say anything but he began walking, pulling me off the bed with all his might.

"Hey, wait! Can't I get a sweater or something, it's always so cold down there Ryuzaki." I said fumbling alongside him.

"Fine, take this," he said flinging a grey pull over hoodie. I put it on and he waited for me.

"Come, let's go now. And I think we have guest today."

"Guest?? I don't have the right clothe on for guest right now Ryuzaki!" I said wondering who the guest could be. When we arrived downstairs everyone was looking at me strangely. I felt that my hair was out of place and my shorts were a little too short for the most.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Chief asked. Ryuzaki sat down at his chair and began typing something on his computer.

"Ami here just had a brilliant idea." He said cocking his head to me. I was standing beside him and all eyes were on me, again.

"Well what is it Ami?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't even _know_ what my idea was!"

"Just tell them what you said before we came down." Ryuzaki said. I heard the irritation growing in his voice.

"…I said Mika should just…die?" I said confused. He spun in his chair to face me.

"Exactly. We can arrange a fake death for Ami and plenty of people will be there to see it." he said with a small smirk. The others went on about how this was a brilliant idea. I was still confused.

"How are we going to do that??" I asked. The group fell to silence. The only sound was the noise coming from Misa's surveillance video running on one of the screens.

"We can have our guest help decide that…"Ryuzaki said gesturing to the couch I walked by not too long ago. On it sat a young woman. She had blond hair, a big furry hat, massive sunglasses, and a checkered coat that hugged her features. She sat with crossed legs and she looked at me with a lit cigarette. I felt my face heat up as self cautiousness flew by my mind.

Next to her sat a man who looked as though he was in his early thirties. He too had blond hair and was fairly attractive. He had a black suit on, but he had his tie loose, jacket open, and his pants were very loose.

"These are Aiber and Wedy. Aiber is a professional conman and has a remarkable skill of being social, which gives him an advantage when it comes to getting information out of people." Ryuzaki explained. That hit a never. _Getting information out of people_…where else have I heard that…?

"Wedy is a professional burglar, with the ability to place cameras and wire taps into any place. This is true for the fact that she was able to get into the building without setting off any alarm." Ryuzaki continued. I was occupied with trying to remember where I head that…to get information out of someone…in Aiber's case it was for an investigation…

"Hello there, pleased to meet you…what do you wish for me to call you?" Aiber asked, now standing in front of me. I blinked, how long was I zoned out?

"Aiber, she is Ami Konoma. She is my prime suspect." Ryuzaki said, almost in a boasting voice.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Ami." He said shaking my shackled hand. He looked at it in confusion.

"It's just until we catch Kira." I finally said. he raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you know that could be a long time…" he said.

"Oh I know, I don't mind. If it will prove I'm not Kira to Ryuzaki, then I'm ok with it." I nodded. He chuckled lightly.

"How could this harmless young thing be Kira?"

"That's enough Aiber. We came here for business." Wedy snapped standing up. I was shocked at the sound of her voice. I almost envied it. Her heels made noise as they crossed the floor to us. I recalled seeing the same pair of black heels in my closet upstairs.

"What would you like to do L?" she asked. Ryuzaki gestured to me, once more.

"She is currently Misa's sister due to a very…very idiotic mistake of letting Misa speak for her. Of course it is getting in the way of her being part of the investigation and it raises my suspision of her being Kira. _But _if she were to fake her death, she then can be more in the investigation and she wouldn't have to be Misa's sister, which is something she doesn't enjoy." Wedy puffed out smoke and it floated to the high ceiling.

"Well…I need to observe her daily actions for a bit. That way I can think of a death that would make sense. How old are you honey?" she asked.

"I'm eighteen."

"So crashing in a car while intoxicated is out of the question." Ryuzaki said through narrow eyes.

"Who ever said she would be following the law?" Wedy said. Ryuzaki sighed. She then turned to me.

"Got a boyfriend?" she asked. I felt my face flush.

"Not at the moment…"

"Rape then murder? No, the rapist would be charged, and we don't want the fuzz in on this one…" I felt a chill run through my spine. This woman is a _real_ criminal…should I be afraid of her?

"How about a freak accident, like falling off a balcony?" Matsuda suggested.

"Matsuda you idiot, that idea is-" Light started

"Perfect." Ryuzaki, Wedy, and Aiber all said in harmony.

"We can arrange a party." Matsuda started

"And have a reasonable amount of people there. Enough to be suspects," Wedy continued.

"But not enough to object the fact of my death." I said putting my a fist into an open palm.

"Exactly. You fall from the tenth floor or so, we'll catch you, and send a sand bag to the ground."

"We need a dummy or something." Matsuda insisted.

"No, someone should lie on the ground. Wedy, can you do it?"

"Can't, I have to catch her. I'll get someone to do it."

"No, we don't need anyone outside of this group knowing our plan…" Ryuzaki said. "Matsuda, you and your Chief Yagami will catch her. Wedy will have a similar outfit and a wig. Aiber will be a pedestrian who confirms a head cracking."

"Great!! We got this! When will it happen?"Matsuda asked. Everyone looked to Ryuzaki.

"One week should be more than enough time." He said.

**-:One Week Later:-**

**:L:**

As Ami changed behind me I thought of what was going to happen that evening. She was going to fall off a balcony…and miraculously survive.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, just about…I hate these clothes…" she said. I turned to see her in a blue dress that hugged her body. It began at her breast and it ended mid thigh. She struggled getting the strap of her black peep toe heels.

"Here…let me help you…" I said without thinking. I walked over to her and bent down to adjust the strap. When I finished with booth shoes I looked up to her. She was looking down at me with a flushed face. I felt a trickle of color rush onto my face as well. I may not see her again. What if this plan doesn't work…what if she dies. I stood up and looked at her. As we stood there in silence I tried to remember our moments. Our small confusing moments. Finally I turned to leave the room and she followed. Her heels made noise as she stepped down the stairs. When we arrived at the bottom everyone was looking at us. Their staring has become really annoying lately.

"Ami, you're a babe! Why don't you wear clothes like that more often??" Misa said from the bottom. I looked to Ami and she was flushing. Light smiled at his childhood friend when she came to over to Misa.

"She's right, the dress looks really nice on you." He smiled. How simply the words flow out for him…I don't understand how.

"Ok, Misa, you go to the building with Ami in a few minutes, Watari will drive you two there. The rest of us will get there after they leave. Everyone remembers the plan?"

"Yes." Everyone said in harmony. I stood there removing the chains from Ami and I and she stood there.

"Come on Misa and Ami, lets move." Wedy conducted. Light kissed her forehead before she ran off into the elevator.

"Ami…" I said loud enough for her to hear. She turned and came over to me.

"What is it..?" she asked. I looked away, then back at her.

"Please…do all in your power to be safe…" I asked of her. She looked at me with some confusion but she walked it off with a head nod and a smile.

"I will." She said turning to leave. I sighed, trying to remember those words, for they might just be the last she says to me.

**:Ami:**

As I sat on a bar chair I looked around to the party. Everyone was drinking, laughing, dancing and just having a good time. I spotted Matsuda leaning one arm on the wall over a young woman with long black hair and grayish eyes. She giggled as he spoke to her. I looked to the clock to see that it was nine o clock. It was time. I took a drink of the closest alcoholic beverage around me. It tasted bitter and the taste was stuck on my tongue. Why do people even drink beer?

"Hey…Mika…nice dress you have there…" a man said to me. he seemed somewhat familiar for the most and his cheeks were pink. I sat with my legs crossed and looked to him.

"Thank you…" I said horsly. The beer stung my throat. I stood up and walked over to the balcony. I was dizzy for the most, even though I had such a small amount of alcohol. The door was already open so standing near the ledge wasn't a problem.

The wind of the nighttime was cold. I should have had a coat on…but coats won't be necessary when you are moments away from your everyday near death experience. I breathed in deeply and sat on the ledge. It was a nice view for the most and I heard people calling to me.

"Mika!! What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" the same man from before called to me.

"Relax buddy. I do this all the time…" I said swinging my legs. Everyone yelled about getting me off and what not. I sat there thinking about what may happen to me when I let go of this ledge. I could die, or I could live…I hope this plan works. I edged my body a little closer to the edge and closed my eyes.

"Everyone should just calm down…I got this…" I said. I felt an unexpected sneeze coming. I tried to hold it in, but I sneezed. I launched myself forward and began to fall.

Shit, I didn't give the signal. I just messed up. Now there are missed connections…now I'm going to die. The only person that came to mind was Ryuzaki, and how he asked me to be careful. I didn't do as he asked…now look where I stand.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki…" I said as I felt a tear roll off my eye.

**:Matsuda:**

"Matsuda move! Get to the balcony!!" Chief ordered.

"Right away sir!" I said as I rushed to the balcony. On my way to the balcony I tripped. Oh no…

"Matsuda get up!! Ami is going to fall!!" he yelled. Right then and there, everything went slow. As I lay on the ground, on the fifth story apartment I saw Ami. She was falling…and I wasn't at the window to save her…


	17. Chapter 17

eyoo what it dew O.O. lol thats how i say hi sometimes. so this was fun to write. I think it could have been better though. REVEIWWW! i wanna get reviews. i love them. even if it is a flame. but that duznt mean i want flames!! arrgh! just read the chapter .

* * *

**-:Chapter Seventeen:Notes:-**

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki!! Ami!!" Aiber shouted through his hidden head set. At the moment he said that I knew she wasn't safe. I knew this plan wouldn't work and I knew that Matsuda wasn't someone I should have trusted to do this.

"Go onto plan B, quickly!" I found myself yelling, frightened for her life. I haven't felt this way before, I feel like my heart is pounding against my rib cage like mad. My breathing has increased and I felt light beads of sweat coming onto my forehead. I have been afraid before, but not for another's life like right now…

I could clearly see him from the window rushing over to the building. He then pulled out the mattress on the side of the street over to where she will land. When she came down there was a loud thud. She was about to let out a scream of agony but Aiber covered her mouth so that it was only a muffle. He then pulled the mattress back into the alley by the building. He disappeared for a moment but then he rushed out to the street and Wedy was already on the ground.

"Oh no!! I heard the thud so I came to see what happened…I had no idea!" he easily pretended. Wedy was on the ground with and upset face. It was clear that she wished not to be there. The next moment I found myself going down the stairs so that I was on the street. Aiber gave me a face of confusion. People upstairs were yelling, the fake ambulances', with Mogi driving, siren was going off and everyone in the investigation was speaking about and boarding the ambulance. I couldn't hear them. All I could hear were the soft cries coming from Ami. I went over to her and knelt down. I could visibly see the bruises on her arms.

"Ami…?" I asked unsure. She shifted around a bit a mumbled something. I moved my arms around her so that I would be able to lift her up. She cringed in pain.

"Ow…" she said. She pulled herself closer to my chest so my body heat would provide her with some warmth. I walked out to board the ambulance and Light was the first person I saw. He held out his arms. It took me a moment to realize it was so Ami can be put on the stretcher in the ambulance. I held her close to me for a moment and he took her. I felt my face slightly turn pink. He placed her gently on the stretcher. Misa reached for her and took off her shoes and placed a light blanket on her. All together it was Light, Misa, and Matsuda on one side. And on the other it was Soichiro, Aiber and I.

"Well, that was close…" Aiber said. "It's a good thing we had a plan B." Matsuda moved around uneasily.

"I'm sorry…I almost cost Ami's life." He said with his head bowed in shame. He should feel sorry…she almost died. I shook the strange feel of hate out of my head. Misa yawned.

"It's been a long night…how about we go to be when we get there?" she said resting her head on Lights shoulder. His face went pink as thoughts went by his young mind. I smiled, almost laughed at it. Matsuda yawned as well.

"Yeah, I think I'ma crash…" he said. The ambulance came to a stop and the drivers' door opened and closed. Mogi opened the back doors and everyone filed out. He then pulled on the stretcher…I found myself looking to the ground before I spoke.

"Leave it Mogi…it will attract attention…" I said.

"Alright Ryuzaki." He said getting the message and he left to the drivers' seat to place the ambulance back where it belongs. I got Ami again but this time she had the blanket. She fell asleep on the ride. She was breathing slowly, relaxed and I realized that I was just standing there with her in my arms…for a while. I began to walk and stepped into the head quarters building. When we arrived to the top floor Watari was there with a stretcher.

"Ryuzaki, let me take her to observe her injuries…" he said. I silently sighed and obeyed, placing her on the stretcher. He rolled her into the elevator and the others were on their way upstairs. I went up as well and bathed and changed. I sat in the room on the bed just looking at the ceiling. About an hour and a half past and I felt Watari come in and place her on her bed. He then walked out, looking at me for a moment to smile. I looked at her. She was bandaged on some spots and was still in her dress. Her hair was in a mess, her face had two band-aids on it and she was breathing slowly. I then remembered seeing her when I arrived downstairs. She was in such agony it pained me to look at her. I reached out a lightly brushed my hand against her cheek. It was warm and she stirred a bit. Her movements made me pull back my hand quickly. I sighed out loud and went back to my bed and shut my eyes.

**:Ami:**

I woke up feeling numb. I felt this way before…like I've been punched all over. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my night stand with a cup of water, some pills, and a note. I lifted myself up and felt a sharp pain on my upper back and neck. I picked up the note and read silently to myself.

_Ami;_

_If you continue to feel pain on your body, take the pills. If the pain ceases, do not take the medication. _

_Ryuzaki._

I took the pills and drank as much water as I could. I looked around the room and saw that the sun was setting. I looked to the clock and saw that it was six. Yawing, I wondered how long I have been sleeping. Slowly I got up and saw white bandages on my arms. I still had the dress and my hair was messy. I went to the closet and found some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I walked into the massive bathroom and saw bandages and first-aid creams. Next to the pile was another note.

_If you wish to bathe, remove the bandages. Apply cream on the places where the bandages were and put on fresh bandages. _

_Ryuzaki._

I was confused, but did as the note said and after bathing, I put on the bandages. I felt a little better and walked to the stairs. I was able to get down with out falling to Misa's floor. I didn't hear any music playing or her voice. It was too early for her to be sleeping, maybe she's out.

On the floor where the others had a room, it was quiet there too. I was beginning to feel suspicious. When I arrived on the main floor, I saw only Ryuzaki. He was sitting on his chair typing something. He looked up at me and his eyes went wide.

"Ami! You're awake." He said standing up and rushing over to me.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said then I felt him hug me tightly. I never felt him embrace me this way before. He lifted me off my feet slightly.

"Ryuzaki!! What's gotten into you?" I asked somewhat alarmed. He pulled away so that our faces were dangerously close. I felt my face heat up as his lips slightly parted.

"I thought…you really fell hard…I mean you looked really bad." He said nervously. he never would have a word choice like that. He must have a lot on his mind. That or he was really worried about me.

"Don't sweat it. Now can you let me go? And where is everyone?" I said. He blinked once and realized he was carrying me a few inches above the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…" he said placing me down. "They are at your funeral." He said. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"I'm…dead?!" I asked. He looked at me confused for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"The public thinks you are…its your fake funeral. You aren't famous anymore." He said with a smile. I looked to the ground.

"Now what?" I asked dully. He looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"I don't know. Let things fall into place." He said shrugging his shoulders. He then placed the cuff on me and we walked over to the desk and sat.

"Just like the good old times…" I joked. He laughed once and it reminded me of his laughter when I first heard it.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Higuchi sat in his room as he continued to fill in names in the Death Note. He has been killing people non stop all weekend. He only stopped to sleep, eat, and use the bathroom.

"Kid, I think you have some problems. You have been writing for a really, really long time. People are going to notice all of the people dying so quickly. Take a break…" Ryuk said looking at the young boy. He has seen this before…it reminded him of the last owner of that very notebook.

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me what to do??" he snapped. Ryuk was taken aback by his response.

"Hey you better watch it kid. _I_ have a Death Note too; I can easily kill just as you do."

"Then I'll kill you!" Higuchi said. Ryuk looked at him bizarrely. The note book was getting to his head. Everyday more and more children at his school fell; more and more company leaders were dying. Why haven't Ami and L done anything about all of these deaths? Ryuk thought about all this as he looked at the boy through narrow eyes.

"I can't die you idiot…why have you been killing so much lately?" Ryuk asked simply. Higuchi stopped writing.

"Whatever you stupid shinigami…" he said turning away from him sharply. Ryuk glared at him, he was beginning to get irritated.

**:L:**

Ami was going through a list of rapid killings that kept happening.

"Ryuzaki, the killings keep happening…they aren't ceasing." She said warily. I sat on my chair with my thumb in my mouth. Damn Kira, he is killing like a maniac.

"Ami, look at the killings that started about a year ago…" I said. She obeyed and began to scroll around skimming the data with fast eyes.

"The killings when Kira first started…the victims were people who killed were people who robbed, killed, raped, and such. The people who are dying now are everyone, if they are reported on the news, if they are in a jail cell…they die." She explained. I continued to think with my thumb in my mouth.

"I think…Kira is taking a break…"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean, that this isn't how the Kira we know would act…its strange. Just like when we encountered the second Kira. It was easily known that Kira wouldn't kill an innocent news anchor." I explained. She nodded her head in agreement. "The way that this Kira acts…is almost like a supporter of Kira would react to becoming in power of the way that Kira kills. Almost…actually very much like a child would act…" I said. She put her chin in her hand as she thought this through. She was very preoccupied.

"So…that brings up the question again…could Higuchi or his son be Kira?" she asked. I looked at her puzzled.

"How did Higuchi get into this?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Well, you said that a Kira supporter would act like that; and Higuchi said that he felt Kira was a genius. And his son…well he is still in question for what we said last time." She explained. I looked at her and felt that this was a moment where I could make something slip out of her.

"Ami…that was amazing…if I were to die, would you mind posing as L?" I asked her taking a handful of sugar cubes and placing them into my coffee cup. I looked over to her and her eyes were wide.

"…You want me to be…L?" she asked.

"Well, if I were to die that is..." I said. She looked at me warily.

"Ryuzaki…honestly do you think I'm dumb or something?" she asked. I was taken aback at her response. "I may seem like I'm…a little not so normal, but I'm a teenager, I listen to music, I am a girl. The way I act it just second nature after breathing." She said sternly.

"Ami, what are you-"

"I didn't answer your question yet…no. I will not pose as you. You probably think that I would say yes…but I didn't. I know that I am still Kira for you. It would seem the right thing to say. Being in charge of the Japanese police while having to ability to kill criminals in secret. It's a smart move. But I wouldn't do it." I blinked twice and she looked away from me. I found myself smiling.

She took the words right out of my mind.

"That was just what I thought you would say…" I mumbled. She turned her head sharply at me.

"What was that?" she asked, completely in a different mood. She seemed to have relaxed after her small scolding at me.

"Nothing…lets finish up before ten, shall we?" I asked standing up. She looked at me confused

"Where are you going?"

"To get some more medicine for you from Watari, come." I said taking out my hand to her. I quickly pulled it back when she blinked at me confused. She smiled and stood up following me to Watari.


	18. Chapter 18

**-:****Chapter Eighteen: Surprise Visitor:-**

**:Ami:**

Well so much for thinking that Ryuzaki actually cared about me. It's been a week since the incident and he still pretty much thinks I'm Kira. He stopped asking about my bandaged arm, and he hasn't left me one of those strange notes. So I think he's not worrying about me anymore. Thank god actually, he was so weird worrying about me. It was almost as if it wasn't the same Ryuzaki that is sitting five feet away from me right now.

"Guys!! I just got a call from Yotsuba; they want Misa-Misa to be their spokesperson!" Matsuda said coming down the stairs with the phone in his hand. He missed the last step and fell flat on his face.

"Ow…" he mumbled making me laugh. When he picked himself up he took in a deep breath.

"Yotsuba wants Misa to become a spokesperson, sure why not?" Ryuzaki said facing Matsuda then he turned back to his bowl of animal crackers.

"Ok, Misa-Misa, time to go for an interview!" Matsuda shouted. A happy Misa squealed and rushed down the steps in a cute outfit.

"Let's go Matsu! Bye Light, text you later!" She said while the elevator doors closed. I sighed deeply and rested my head on the desk.

"So bored…Ryuzaki how's our lead on Higuchi?" I asked. He typed some things on the computer and a few windows popped up.

"Nothing, he's still pretty much innocent. Just another Kira follower."

"How can people be following such a sick person?" I mumbled.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday…" he said eating more cookies. Just then three beeps went off; this was Watari sending a message to Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, there have been mass killings done in the last hour; jails all over have had criminals drop dead." He said. I sighed in frustration and the cold metal ran against my temple.

"What time is it Ami?" Ryuzaki asked. I turned my wrist to look at my watch. He has been keeping track of these mass murders. The time and date was what he asked for usually.

"Almost four thirty. Today is the twentieth day of February." I said. He scribbled this down on a piece of paper. The paper had a list of dates and times. Today was at the bottom of the list.

"There have been mass murders for about two weeks now. Monday through Thursday consists of criminals and everyday citizens. Friday, Sunday, and Saturday are strictly leaders of businesses…Kira could be a student, judging by the fact that the weekday murders are between three and seven. He could also be a worker for the fact that the kills on Friday are from six to eleven."

"That really doesn't take us anywhere. Kira could be anyone with the fact of the weekend kills. I think we should just stick to the possibility of Kira being a student." Light said looking over Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki placed his thumb in his mouth. It was as if he put on his thinking hat when he does this. Heh, I bet its purple top hat with yellow question marks…yeah a purple top hat. I found myself almost laughing out loud. He probably noticed this.

"Ami, do you remember…telling anyone you were Kira?" he asked. I wasn't laughing anymore. I felt the color drain my face.

"Why would I remember telling someone I am Kira if I'm not?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Don't think that you're innocent anymore, just for a moment; just think that you _are_ Kira. And you realized that L was onto you, and you were close to being discovered. Try to imagine it." he said. I sat and thought as hard as I could. If I were Kira…and L was after me…would I have told my secret to someone?

"I wouldn't tell anyone. Telling someone something as huge as being Kira is way to risky in the society that we live in." I said after taking a minute to think.

"Now imagine that you had to give it all up. To give up being Kira because it was a game that you weren't prepared to play. Who would you entrust with the power that you once possessed?" he asked not too soon after. No one. I wouldn't want anyone having to keep their life in secret if I had to give up my power…why does it feel like I have thought of this before?

"I don't know who. I probably wouldn't have given it to anyone. The power to kill is too harmful for anyone to have. I wouldn't want to pass the burden."

"So what did you do with this power? Did you hide it? Did you wish it away? Did you-"

"Ryuzaki enough!!" Light shouted. There was a tense silence. He was breathing heavily. I could see his cheeks were flushed with madness. I blinked twice. I have only seen him this mad only once before…

"Stop questioning her as if she is Kira. No pretending that she is Kira either…just stop it!" he said. Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed.

"This is actually taking me somewhere Light, just relax-"

"No Ryuzaki, you need to relax. Did you realize you changed the questions? They sounded like you were speaking to Kira directly." Light said walking back to me. I sighed. I have seen this too many times.

"Guys, please relax…it's ok…" I said quietly. Obviously, they didn't hear me. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders and slid me directly in front of Ryuzaki. "What the hell Light?!" I shouted.

"Look at her. Do you honestly think…that these eyes would lie when she claims to not be Kira?" he said. I struggled in his arms.

"Let go Light!" I said. I looked to Ryuzaki once and he was looking at me like never before. It was like I just insulted his mother. There was silence for a long time and I felt my stomach flip around whenever I looked at his eyes.

"See? No monster in those eyes. Just an innocent, teenage-"Light started. Ryuzaki threw a cookie at him. It bounced off his cheek and fell to the ground.

"Oh, really mature Ryuzaki." I said. He turned around.

"Well I'm not the one who seems to have a bad case of PMS." He said. I coughed to hide my laughter. Light made a sound of frustration.

"That's not funny. You know how I feel about you interrogating Ami like that." he said with a pink face.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it. With nothing on our lead I can still say she is Kira." Ryuzaki said putting cookies in a tower. Light went for the elevator.

"I'm going for a walk…" he said. I saw that there was a light sheet of snow falling outside the window. I looked to Ryuzaki.

"You think he's going to be ok?" I asked. He nodded as his cookie tower grew taller.

"He will be back. He always comes back."

**:-:-:-:-:**

Higuchi sat in his room rapidly filling in names as usual. Ryuk is pretty much done with the young child. He hated his attitude, lack of interest, and the fact that he was stuck with him until he died. He wanted to get rid of him fast. Suddenly a figure slid into the room. Ryuk was shocked to see this shinigami yet again.

"…Rem?" he asked. Higuchi looked up.

"Who's Rem?" he asked. Rem looked at the child.

"Hello Ryuk, it's been a while." She said. Ryuk sat up feeling some sort of relief. He had someone interesting to speak to.

"It sure has…wacha been up too?"

"I recently spoke to Misa Amane."

"Really? That blondie? I've only seen Ami, I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Ami? As in Kira?" Higuchi spoke up. Ryuk looked at him.

"If you were wondering, shinigamis can speak to whatever human they want after they come in contact with a Death Note."

"So that's where you have been off to lately. I was wondering where you have been. Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you kid, now shut up and do what Kira hopes you are doing. Fill in that notebook!" Ryuk scolded. Higuchi narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you speaking to anyway?"

"Another shinigami."

"What's his name?" he asked just before Rem came behind him and placed a small piece of Death Note in his hand.

"_Her_name is Rem. She was with the shinigami of the second Kira."

"Wait there were _two_ Kira's?"

"Yes, you aren't the only Kira. Who knows, there could be nine somewhere on this spit of a planet called Earth."

"Who was the second Kira?" Higuchi asked Rem. She glared at the young boy.

"I am not entitled to answer that question. Ryuk, I came to tell you that Ami faked her death. She didn't want to deal with being a celebrity. She was done with that man from Yotsuba. He on the other hand is the new owner of the Death Note."

"Yotsuba? My father works there…" Higuchi said. He soon realized the horrible, horrible truth.

"My father…is the second Kira now?" he asked. Rem slowly nodded her head.

"He is a disgusting human. Like all the others. Minus Ami and the original second Kira."

"So…he has been killing criminals too?" Higuchi asked. He thought that if he had, that would have at least helped Kira become less of a suspect for L.

"Yes, many. Just like you." Rem said. She scanned the room, and then looked to Ryuk. "Does he support Kira?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about her." Ryuk joked. Rem lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Be serious Ryuk. Higuchi, are you willing to become of use to Kira?" she asked. Higuchi nodded his head.

"It's not like I have anything to really live for."

"I didn't ask that. Now listen closely, because I don't like to repeat myself. We're going to expose your father to Ami and L."

**:L:**

When Misa and Matsuda entered the room I looked over my shoulder to see that Misa was smiling. She went over to Light and sat on his lap. His face went pink slightly.

"Oh! Ryuzaki what was the name of that kid who was a suspect?" she asked suddenly.

"Higuchi…why?"

"His father wants me to have a private date with him! And so do three other guys who work at Yotsuba!" Misa said taking out her phone and showing me the texts. I put my thumb into my mouth and sat thinking. After a while I looked up to see that Ami was looking at her phone with flushed cheeks. I was about to ask her but then I saw that she wasn't looking at Misa and Light as they locked lips. One of Lights hands was holding her face and the other was at her hip. I stared at them and wondered why on Earth would they be doing that here of all places.

"Well then, Misa can you do us a huge favor?" I asked making her jump out of Light's hold of her. She looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Ew you pervert. You were looking at us."

"Well I wasn't the only one. Ami was maybe for a second, but she looked away, right Ami?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes and her cheeks were pink still.

"How about you go on the date with Higuchi senior and try to pry some information out of him?" she asked as if she read my mind. At this Light shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want her hanging around someone who could be Kira." He protested.

"She has been around Ami for a while now, and nothing has happened to her. I think she will be ok." I said. Before he could say something else she stood up.

"No, I'll listen to Light, after all I love him…" she said. I narrowed my eyes at this. Though Misa Amane dose love Light, she never really expressed it this openly, at least when we are talking about the Kira case.

"Would you two love birds take it upstairs please?" Ami asked. She seemed to be very uncomfortable around them at the moment.

"Ew no, Ryuzaki will be the pervert he is and watch us while we-"

"It's ok, I'll be sure to turn off surveillance. Scouts honor." I said. At this Misa stood up and took Light's hand but he didn't stand up.

"Go ahead. I'll be up in a few minutes." He smiled. At this she went to the stairs and looked down at us. She giggled once and went upstairs. The moment she was gone the one thing that came to mind was how simply he kissed her. Surely he has done that before…but he made it look so simple. For a moment I felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Light…how do you do that?" I asked. Light imideatly understood this.

"What, you never kissed anyone Ryuzaki?" he asked. At this Ami put on her headphones and began typing something. Light chuckled once.

"Is she upset?" I asked.

"She gets touchy when that topic comes up."

"Why?"

"Long story, I was told not to repeat myself."

"Is that normal?"

"Well…not really. Maybe she'll tell you the story. I, on the other hand should be going." He said standing up. He went up the stairs quite calmly aside from the fact that he had a smirk on his face.

I looked over to Ami and the music was deafening. I skimmed the list of people who worked at Yotsuba and tossed it aside. Ami's music was still playing, she probably didn't notice Light leave. I rolled my chair over and pulled one headphone off of her. She turned her head over to me the moment her music left her ear.

"What?" she barked. I blinked taken aback.

"I just wanted your opinion on Misa being allowed to go get some information out of Higuchi's father." I said calmly. She took a moment to think about this as the loud song came to an end.

"I think…we should see how the dates go. Maybe something will accidentally slip." She said as if she had an epiphany.

"Your opinion is well needed in this case you know…"

"Yeah, yeah…that was awkward…" she mumbled. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What was?" I asked, I wanted to see if I could get this unknown story out of her.

"Light and Misa making out. I swear she acts like she's still in high school." She said sounding rather annoyed.

"Weren't you in high school not too long ago Ami? I'm pretty sure you were just like-"

"I didn't have that kind of relationship in high school." She said cutting me off.

"Oh…" I said before we entered a long silence until I broke it by asking the deadly question. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"Yes I have, now leave me be while I read on this information." She said clacking the list of Yotsuba workers on the desk.

"Mind telling me who?" I asked growing persistent. She looked over her shoulder with a glare in her eyes.

"No." She said flatly and standing up. "I'm going to take a shower." She pulled me along as she went up the stairs and gathered her things. I waited on the opposite side of the wall while she took a shower. She didn't look at me when she almost ran by me and dragged me into the room.

"Night." she said before turning on her side to avoid all conversation. I think I made her upset.

* * *

Why hello there :). I am officially on summer. No more homework, WOOT. Well, I actually do have homework. Read a book and take chapter notes from the list provided. Lucky me I read almost all of those books. I'm staying at my friends house for a while before I officially move and I was told not to hog the laptop.

until next time; kikiro


	19. Chapter 19

**-:****Chapter Nineteen: Never Better:-**

**:L:**

"Hey Wedy." I heard Ami ask.

"Yes?"

"You can place cameras pretty much anywhere right?"

"Where would you like me to place cameras and taps?" She asked knowing already what she was being asked of.

"There are a few rooms in the Yotsuba building. Here they are." She said handing her a piece of paper. Wedy looked it over.

"I can do it. I'll call you when I get it done." She said rising up to leave. When she left I turned to Ami.

"That was a smart thing to do Ami."

"Not really, it just makes sense. If we catch something here, we can narrow down Higuchi and anyone who may be helping."

"Right." I said. She sat in her chair spining around.

"I'm bored." she claimed.

"Occupy yourself with something." I insisted.

"Can I go out again?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Come on. Please, I'm bored to death."

"Then why arent you dead yet?"

"Harsh. Come on. You can send Mogi and Light. They can keep an eye on me."

"Sounds good to me." Light said.

"Same here." Mogi said. I sighed seeing that I was loosing authority day by day with Ami.

"Go ahead." I said. She had a victory squeal. After unlocking her cuff, she rushed upstairs. She came back down in about ten minutes. She changed into some fitted jeans, a big gray sweater, and some sued boots. She had a purse hanging over her shoulder.

"See you later!" She smiled as the elevator doors closed. Whats the worse that could happen while she was gone?

**:Ami:**

What a breath of air. We stepped out of the movie theater and the cold wind rushed at me. it was already getting dark.

"That was fun. We should all do it again sometime."

"Maybe with Misa. Lets get back. Ryuzaki will be wondering what you're up to." Light said. I agreed and walked to Light's right while he a Mogi talked about the movie. When I rounded the corner to the headquarters building, I saw a motorcycle race by and into the small parking lot the building had.

"That was Wedy! She did the wire taps and cameras!" I said excitedly. When we stepped out of the elevator I saw that Matsuda and Misa were back.

"It's done Ami. Threes a meeting going on right now." Wedy said. I sat in my chair ignoring Ryuzaki as he placed a cuff on me. On the screen I saw a round table with several people sitting around it.

_"So...who will Kira be killing this week?"_a man asked it only took me a second to realize that it was Higuchi.

"Higuchi! I knew he had something to do with Kira!" i said hapily spining in my chair.

"So it seems..." Ryuzaki said. We sat there for a while. All we learned was who was going to die,a leader of a business who conveniently worked in the building next to Yotsuba headquarters, and that Kira could be anyone of them.

"Who could it be?" Matsuda asked as the last of the men filed out of the conference room.

"It could be any of them..." Light said.

"Who do you think Ami? Other than Higuchi..." Ryuzaki asked. I cursed under my breath. I knew it was him. But I had to pick someone else. I looked at the list of workers, the men in the conference room were circled in red ink.

"Maybe Namikawa..."I said. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Why?" Matsuda asked.

"Because no one would expect it. Your reactions are a perfect example."

"But he barely spoke in the conference."

"Maybe...we should just watch for now." Ryuzaki said. "We don't know much, and we could learn something here."

"Alright." I yawned. I needed to stay up and read on what I missed while i was out.

"So much happened while i was gone." I complained as i flipped through a packet of papers.

"That's what happens when you wanna go hang out." Ryuzaki scolded. I sighed remembering the movie wasn't all that interesting anyways. Then I remembered i stepped into a store.

"Wait I got you something!" I said reaching for my purse. I felt his eyes on me as a shuffled through the bag. i pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside it there was a small rice ball with a caute face,it was to place on his phone.

"Tada! Just put it on your phone." I said taking his from the desk and placeing it. He looked at me puzzled.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Never better. Don't you like your gift?"

"Yes I do..,but you seem different."

"How?"

"You...are nothing like you were when i first met you. You kept extremely to yourself." He said playing with the phone charm. This made me think.

"I was...differnt?" I asked. He nodded.

"It almost as if your a different person." he said. I...changed? Weird...I don't remember much when i first met him. Did he brain wash me while i was being interrogated? I asked him. He just looked at me like i was more insane.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the second time. i looked away,extremely confused.

"Yeah,never beter."

* * *

holy shittt. it has been forever. so this story turned one on the seventeenth. why am i updating so late? well i have a life. if i didn't i would update all my stories for you in a second. but i also had a bad case of the fuck its. and i had writers block so yeah,sorry again. the next update will be when? idk,school starts soon. but before i go in i will update all stories twice,cuz i updated like never this summer.

byeeee,and drop a review!;kikiro


	20. Chapter 20

**-:Chapter Twenty:Lost:-**

**:L:**

"Ryuzaki where the hell is Misa? She and I were supposed to watch something together tonight." Ami said. I rolled my eyes knowing that I was probably another American movie. A friend of hers has been sending her things to her mother and Light has been kind enough to pick the things up and bring them to her.

"She is out. Deal with it." I said. I have been forced to sit with them as they watch every single movie. Filled with shrills of excitement, laughter, and tears. I have had it with those movies…

"Ryuzaki, we have a lead. Misa just sent us something. Listen up." Light said. He clicked some things and then came on the screen a box that said Misa in pink letters. We all leaned in and went silent.

"_Well Misa. How do you want me to prove to you that I am Kira?"_

"_You can show me you're Note."_

"_Okay, just come to my house. We will have drinks and-"_

"_Not so fast. The Note first. We can go somewhere secluded. After that I'm all yours." _

"_Sounds pretty Mafia to me. But whatever. Tonight by the abandoned pier. You know where's that?"_

"_Yeah...I'll see you there okay?"_

"_I'll be waiting for you"_

There was a moment of static then everything went silent. Only the low murmur of the heating system was making noise.

"Ami I think your movie is going to have to wait." I said walking upstairs. She came along with me and he went straight to her closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked back at me and had a smile on her face.

"I'm getting ready to meet Kira at the abandoned pier."

**:Ami:**

I sat in the back seat impatiently. My hand was uncuffed and I'm sure it isn't going back on. We got Kira. I wasn't expecting it but we got him. He won't see it coming. We turned at one corner and there it was; his bright red sports car. He was sitting in it and he looked really calm. At that I felt it was time to step up. But Light cleared his throat.

"Ami, I got this. Just stay put." He said opening the car door. I pouted.

"I never have any fun…" I mumbled. Ryuzaki put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's far too dangerous. It would be a shame too loose you for a foolish action." He said softly. I almost thought he meant it. Then I remember he was Ryuzaki. Everything he says is for a reason. He was so mysterious. At times I want to punch him in the sugared up lip; then again there are times I'm glad he has a different way of viewing life. I realized I was staring so I looked down at my uncuffed hands.

"Think we really got him?" I asked.

"I'm sure we did." He answered. His voice had a hint of a smile in it. At that moment I heard a loud bang. I turned my head quickly, just in time to see Higuchis door slam. Light was on his knees. My actions came before my thoughts and I ran over to Light. The red car sped off. I could care less at that moment.

"Light!" I called out as I ran. The sent of blood was strong. I went at my knees and he was clutching his shoulder.

"Light…? Don't you die on me. If you do I will kill you again and make it ten times more painful." I said. He staggered up and turned to the car.

"Ryuzaki, I managed to put a chip on him. Track it and get him. He is Kira." He shouted before shifting weight on his legs.

"We will go after him as soon as we get you to a doctor!" I said. He shook his head.

"I anticipated this, there's a med kit in the back. I'll be fine." He said. I wanted to disagree but Ryuzaki suddenly appeared next to me.

"He will be fine Ami. Watari will take care of it. We are wasting time right now." He said. That bastard. Light could have been dieing. But here he is worrying about Kira. Kira Kira Kira. That's all it ever is with him. What would he do with himself if it weren't for this damn case?

"He's right Ami. Lets just go." Light said walking over to the car. All I could do was walk into the drivers seat.

"I'll drive. I'm an okay driver." I said quietly and I switched out of parked and followed Higuchis car tracks out of the abandoned pier.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Higuchi swallowed deeply as the pounding on his door continued. He sat under his desk with his backpack holding his Death Note. The doors swung open and several men came in. They grabbed him and picked him up. The last thing he saw was the photo of his mom. Next to the photo was Ryuk.

"Don't worry kid. Your ideal world will happen and it's because of you that it will happen soon." He said. Higuchi wondered what the hell would happen next.

The next thing Higuchi saw was his fathers corpse. It was on the ground surrounded by blood. Then he saw Rem, his dads car, a black car with tinted windows, and several police cars. He swallowed once more. _Everything is going to be alright…Ami will be Kira once more…_he thought to himself as he was pushed into a car. The ride was to a destination unknown and when they arrived, Higuchi was placed in a room with a desk and two chairs.

"Let's get this started…state your name." said a tall man. His face was concealed behind a mask. Ryuk said that could happen. Higuchi looked up to him with a glare.

"Where is my backpack?" Higuchi asked asked. He didn't move.

"Answer the question."

"You answer mine!" Higuchi shouted. It echoed in the small room. He was cuffed, sitting behind a desk. The man walked out of the room. Higuchi sat there waiting for the door to open again. After an hour, the door opened again. This time it was a young woman. She looked professional, pretty in Higuchis eyes. Her heels clicked and the chair made a loud noise when she pulled it out. She pushed a pair of glasses closer to her face. They looked fake.

"Okay, first off good evening." She said as she opened up a manila folder.

"Good evening…"he mumbled. Could this be Ami? In disguise? He wondered as he looked at her from behind his hair.

"So since you clearly don't wish to talk, I'll do it for you. You are Higuchis only son…that he knows of I suppose." she said. He kept his head down. She looked too nice to be Kira. Even though she pretty much just called his father a fuck machine, he still found her pretty.

"How do you feel about his death?" she asked putting the paper down.

"He died?" he insisted. An eyebrow raised on her face.

"You didn't see the corpse? I'm pretty sure I saw you look at it." He didn't say anything. He shouldn't have even spoken in the first place.

"Aren't you upset that he died?" she asked. No answer. She sighed and removed her glasses. One could easily see that she was stressed. She rubbed her temples.

"That's fine. You will have to speak sooner or later. I got all day kid." She said. Her sudden change in attitude made him look at her. She was tracing designs aimlessly on her wrist.

"I could care less for my father…he had it coming…" he said. She looked up at him. He still was looking down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Well a few more questions won't harm will they?" she said. At this he looked up and she had a smile that had a hint of dark humor.

"I have a request." He stated sitting up.

"Don't we all?"

"I'll answer all the questions you ask. If you uncuff me and bring me my backpack."

"I will have to ask first."

"Who?"

"That's confidential."

"So are my answers." He said smirking. She glared. She slipped on her glasses. She stood up and exited. Ten minutes later she returned. She unlocked him. He then leaned to her ear.

"Kira is God, he will rise…remember that." He said. At this she flinched but she sat back down.

"Kira is a bastard. He is dead now and he will rot in the bottomless pits of hell now. Guess who I'm talking about now junior?" she said harshly. He could only laugh as he looked at the clock. Almost midnight…

"That's funny. Last I checked Kira can't go to either hell or heaven. You should know that Ami." Fifteen seconds to…

"You will regret that. Like your father your life will instantly end if you keep it up." She said. Twelve…

"I don't regret anything. You on the other hand will."

"Shut the hell up little kid!" she roared.

Eight…

At this he opened his backpack he placed the Death Note on the desk.

"What is this…?" she asked reaching over for it. He slapped her hand away. She slapped him across the face.

"Didn't your filthy father teach you better?" she spat. The blood in his mouth tasted bitter.

Six…

"He couldn't teach if he never learned. Think fast." He said throwing the note at her. Her eyes went wide for a moment. At this he stood up.

Three…

Two…

One…

Higuchi coughed. He looked at her as he lost balance and felt his last heart beat. Her mouth opened, but he didn't catch that ear splitting bawl she let out, for he had breathed his last breath.

**:L:**

"Get someone in there now." I commanded. In an instant I saw Matsuda come in.

"Ami! Calm down…relax it's just a corpse." He said as she took a deep breath. He took the notebook in his hands and he looked to the child's corpse. He let out a yell too. I found it strange how his was more of a frightened yelp when Ami's was a more painful cry. At that Light came in. He helped up his shaking friend. She wasn't crying anymore. She just held onto Lights arm like her life depended on it. Matsuda picked it up the notebook and tentatively stood up.

"You come too…" he said gesturing to the corpse to come. At times I wonder what goes through the head of Matusda…

When Ami came in she had a more relaxed face on. She sat down on a couch next to Light. Matsuda came in shortly after with a calmed face as well.

"Ryuzaki, you better check this out…" He said handing me the notebook. I found nothing interesting of it except that the cover read Death Note. Matsuda poked my shoulder and gestured to the door way. I looked and saw probably the most hideous creature I have seen.

"Are you what frightened poor Ami?"

"Heh, I guess so. Didn't mean to though, I'm not ugly by choice." It said.

"Funny. Care to explain what this is?" I asked showing him the notebook.

"That's a Death Note. Dead boy and daddy had one. Obviously that's little boys."

"Where is the other one? And may I ask your name?" I said feeling curios while it just answered

questions.

"Dunno, and the names Ryuk." He said. He turned to Ami.

"Listen girly, I'm sorry I frightened you. Things in life aren't so pretty." He said. She nodded once. Her hair fell over her face so I couldn't read it. I opened the Death Note and began to read. As my mind was being filled with this new information I looked over to Ryuk.

"So…this is what allowed Kira to kill people? And I assume that you are the owner and a God of Death?"

"That's right." He said. Instantly I thought of executing him but he seemed to have known what I was thinking.

"Don't try killing me, you will just look as stupid as the next guy. If you want, I'll take that book away from you, from this world, and the whole idea of this Kira will disappear." He said reaching out a huge hand.

"I think I will be keeping this." I said. Everyone looked over to me.

"Are you mad? You want to keep this monstrous thing on Earth?" Matsuda said.

"Don't make fun of me when I'm right here." Ryuk said pouting.

"No, um, I meant the Death Note…" he stuttered.

"You can't leave, at least until we find the other one." I said.

"He's right." Ami said suddenly. She stood up and her face looked different. Almost as if she put on a mask.

"If Higuchi also had one, that means its somewhere out there. There could be someone else with this…Death Note."

"Right, so until further notice, we will be looking for this second Kira, yet again." I said. With this Ryuk cracked his neck.

"Alright, do as you wish. Make sure you read all that the Note has to offer. You may find it useful. I have to go talk to my leader now that this book is found. I'll be back in the morning with news of what he said." Said Ryuk sliding through the wall. For a while people were within conversations until I felt the presence of someone beside me.

"Ryuzaki…" Ami started. I looked up and her eyes were bright, like they were luminated. "Since we found this out…dose this mean that I'm still under your survelance with the hand cuffs and all?" I thought about how this could be just a trap, but even if she did have the second Death Note, I would have noticed by now.

She's clear…at least for now.

"I don't see a reason why." I said feeling strange. She wasn't Kira…after all this time. I felt stupid.

"So can I go? I mean, I'll still be coming to help with the case, I just need to get back to school and I need a job and all. And a place too..." She said switching her mood. I couldn't help but wonder how she did that. Sound as serious as a stone one moment and be all smiles the next. She was an interesting young woman.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked. I flinched seeing that I was unintentionally ignoring her.

"Yes, you can do all of that. Feel free to stay here until you find that place." I said with a small smile. She grinned and bent over to hug me. Once more like the first time, I felt my face flush.

"If you want you can go get Misa with Light. Some fresh air would be nice." I said turning around.

"Okay, come on Light." She said. I heard her leave. I was left to my thought once more and wondered what could have the past months have been like if I didn't suspect her as Kira.

**:Ami:**

"Hah, that was perfect Ryuk!" I said laughing to myself as I walked out on the street. Light went into the club to get Misa who was no doubt in probably the deepest part of that place.

"I could have been an actor, but mother always wanted me to be a Shinigami." Ryuk joked. I couldn't help but laugh. How I missed this Shinigami.

"So how was it with that kid?" I asked. Ryuk slapped a palm to his face.

"He was a pain in the ass. How about L?"

"Same, so don't forget, as soon as I get the place, bring me the note from Rem." I said getting serious.

"You haven't changed one bit Ami." He said.

"Of course not, you either. I see a basket of apples coming your way soon."

"Score. Hey their leaving the club, see you soon." He said taking flight. I couldn't help but wonder if Light touched the Death Note. That wouldn't be too good.

"Ami! There you are!" Misa said coming over to hug me.

"Rem has the note." She whispered.

"I know..." I said quietly.

"Lets go back, we can still go see the movie your friend brought you." She said loud enough for Light to hear.

"Yeah." I smiled. She took Lights hand and mine in her own and we walked back to the building. I smiled, knowing very well that things will go just as planed.

* * *

Why hello there. I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long. I just had a lot to do. I think this story is coming close to its end. I give it six, maybe five more chapters. I need to get my mind cleared of all these ideas for fics that I have. Anywho I'm glad that you are still reading this, and drop a review.

~kikiro


End file.
